MLP: Power Rangers Friendship Force
by Pyro phoenix-bird
Summary: El heredero de un malvado reino regresa para terminar lo que empezaron. Cuando todo se cree perdido la reina haya un rayo de esperanza, es la hora de reunir al único equipo capaz de salvar Equestria, los 6 cuyos talentos van mas alla de lo normal y unidos por la fuerza de la amistad: Los Power Rangers Friendship Force.
1. Capítulo 1: el comienzo pt 1

**MLP: Power Rangers Friendship Force**

 **Saludos fans de My Little Pony, les doy saludos y les quiero dar este fanfic, se llama Power Rangers Friendship Force. Ya sé lo que dirán, pero soy fan de los Power Rangers, de hecho estoy esperando la película que está próxima. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** el comienzo pt 1

 **Prólogo:**

 _Hace muchos años existieron un grupo de 6 ponys con habilidades increíbles que fueron elegidos por una sabia alicornio: la reina Esperanza. Estos ponys tenían habilidades únicas además de que los unía la fuerza de la amistad. Sus poderes dependían de sus talentos mostrados en sus Cutie Marks. Estos eran los Power Rangers Friendship Force. La reina Esperanza los encontró viajando por todos los rincones de Equestria y ella los necesitaba porque había un oscuro y poderoso mal que quería reinar Equestria: su nombre era Rita Repulsa, una bruja alicornio llena de maldad, que contaba con un gran ejército de criaturas del Inframundo._

 _Esos eran tiempos oscuros, nadie estaba a salvo… no hasta que llegaron los Power Rangers. La reina Esperanza los entrenó muy bien y gracias a eso lograron salvar a los ponys y a vencer al ejército de esa malvada y loca bruja. Pero la batalla no había terminado, porque todavía faltaba vencer a Rita. Viajaron al Inframundo y entraron a su castillo, los 6 Rangers usaron casi todo su poder que aprendieron para poder luchar contra Rita._

 _Fue muy difícil pero lograron debilitarla, sin embargo 5 de los Rangers también se debilitaron durante la pelea, el que todavía quedaba en pie era el Ranger Rojo, el líder del equipo. Todos dependían de él para vencer a Rita y él sabía que pase lo que pase no se iba a rendir._

"Ya basta de todo esto Rita, estás acabada ya no te queda nada por hacer ríndete" - _dijo el Ranger Rojo armado con su espada_

 _Rita empezó a reír como psicópata-_ "¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿En verdad crees que me rendiré después de haber llegado tan lejos?! ¡Pues te equivocas!" - _exclamó_ \- "mi reino de la oscuridad prevalecerá al igual que yo, maldito Ranger BUENO PARA NADA"

"Pues no me dejas otra opción, será mi espada la que hable en vez de mi boca" _-dijo sereno_

"Como quieras"

 _Rita usó su cetro para lanzarle una enorme ola de fuego oscuro. Pero el Ranger la destruyó con su espada partiéndola en 2, Rita atacó invocando una enorme serpiente con grandes colmillos diciendo:_

"Mátalo y sácale el corazón mi querida mascota,haz que mamá esté feliz"

 _La serpiente obedeció a su ama y se deslizó velozmente hacia el Ranger Rojo, para después abrir su hocico y tragándolo. Rita rió triunfal, hasta que escuchó que la serpiente gritaba de dolor para al final explotar._

"¿Se te acabaron los trucos de magia barata bruja del mal?"

 _Rita se enfureció al escuchar al Ranger Rojo hablarle de esa manera._

"Nadie osa insultar a Rita, ¡NAAAADIIIIEEEEEEE!"

 _Al terminar de decir eso ella se convirtió en un enorme dragón oscuro con 4 cabezas y alas enormes para después decir gritando y rugiendo de furia:_

"¡Te mataré héroe de pacotilla, colgaré tu cabeza!"

 _El Ranger Rojo estaba un poco asustado, pero no se iba a dar el lujo de darse por vencido, la vida de sus compañeros y de toda Equestria dependían de él. Al terminar de pensar en eso, respiró profundo, se puso en pose de meditación estando parado de patas traseras, sujetó fuertemente su espada y dijo:_

"Creo que es hora de usar el poder que me enseñó la princesa Esperanza, ella dijo que sólo era de último recurso pero es por Equestria, por mi amada, los potrillos que esperamos, por mis amigos Rangers, por la princesa Esperanza, por todos"

 _Después de decir eso todo su traje comenzó a brillar Intensamente en un color rojo-anaranjado, lo que significa que estaba por liberar todo su poder mágico en un ataque de nivel máximo para ocasionar un gran impacto, fue rodeado por unanimidad hecho de estrellas, luego otros 2 en diagonal como formando un átomo, al terminar de cargarse dijo gritando con furia:_

"¡SUPERNOVA!"

 _Haciendo una enorme aura de luz que era tan grande y tan poderosa que pareciera el mismo apocalipsis._

"¡NOOOO, LA LUZ ES TAN INTENSA, QUEMA, QUEMAAAA, AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

 _En segundos todo el castillo explotó destruyendo todo el reino de Rita por la enorme explosión de luz que parecía no detenerse, hasta que 40seg después el brillo se disipó. Habían restos quemados, los monstruos destruidos, estaba lloviendo cenizas, significa que todo acabó._

 _La reina Esperanza que era igual a la princesa Celestia pero de piel color oro y pelo color rubí con una Cutie Mark con forma de sol y luna creciente juntas llegó junto a una yegua preñada para ver si los Rangers estaban bien, pero al no verlos por ninguna parte temieron lo peor, la yegua lloraba por su marido, pensando que la dejó sola con sus potrillos aún sin nacer, la reina lloraba en silencio por sus alumnos, hasta que vio una enorme esfera de luz muy brillante que se dirigía a ambas._

"¿Quién está ahí?"

 _Al terminar de preguntar, la esfera de luz se abrió dejando ver nada más y nada menos que a los Power Rangers sanos y salvos._

"¡Alumnos!" _-exclamó la reina muy feliz-_ "me alegra mucho que sobrevivieran"

"Gracias majestad" - _dijo el Ranger Rojo para después recibir una bofetada de su esposa-_ "¡Auch, ¿Y eso por qué?!"

 _La yegua llorando lo abrazó-_ "no vuelvas a hacer eso, me diste un susto de muerte, te odio" - _lloraba en su hombro desconsolada_

 _El Ranger Rojo entendía a su esposa, sólo corresponde el abrazo._

"Lo hemos logrado" _-dijo la Ranger Rosa_

"Rita fue destruida" - _dijo la Ranger Amarilla_

"Ella no volverá a esclavizar ni atormentar a nadie nunca más" _-dijo el Ranger Azul_

 _El Ranger Verde suspiró aliviado-_ "uf, me alegra que todo haya terminado" - _dijo_

"Si, esto merece un descanso" - _dijo el Ranger Negro_

 _Pero los 8 Ponys oyeron una débil risa._

"¿Qué fue eso?"

 _La reina, los Rangers y la yegua fueron a buscar el origen de la risa, cuando encontraron el lugar de donde provenía la risa vieron que estaba bajo unos escombros del castillo y al retirar el escombro no pudieron creer lo que vieron:_

"Hola Rangers" _-dijo Rita sonando débil_

 _Era Rita, estaba débil, con quemaduras, soltando chispas, producto de la explosión que causó el Ranger Rojo con su ataque "supernova"._

"¡No puede ser, Rita!" - _exclamó espantada la Ranger Amarilla_

"Miren nada más como quedó, quiero vomitar" _-dijo el Ranger Verde_

"Lo siento Rita, pero me obligaste a hacerlo, hubiera sido otro resultado si te hubieras rendido en 1er lugar" _-dijo el Ranger Rojo_

 _Rita lloraba de tristeza y furia-_ "me importan un comino tus palabras, ya sabía que este probablemente sería mi destino" _-dijo ella_ \- "y apuesto que les gusta verme así, arruinada, humillada y derrotada"

"Te equivocas, nosotros no somos crueles y despreciables como tú, además tú misma te lo hiciste" _-dijo la reina_

"Es muy perspicaz alteza, al igual que el Ranger Rojo, pero ya dejemos de perder el tiempo hablando de quién sí y quién no tuvo la culpa" _-dijo ella-_ "puede que me hayan derrotado, pero les diré una cosa, esta batalla no ha terminado"

"¿Por qué lo dices Rita?" _-preguntó la yegua_

"... Tengo un hijo, fruto de mi amor por mi amado Lord Zedd, alguien muy especial para nosotros que vengará nuestra muerte, y la destrucción de nuestro reino de la oscuridad"

 _La reina se preocupó por eso._

"Pero aguarda, ¿Lord Zedd no era un dragón?"

"Si lo era, mi hijo Thrax, lleno de la maldad más pura y vil, que heredó de mi y de su padre" _-dijo ella_ \- "gocen de su victoria mientras puedan Power Rangers, porque el terror volverá… otra vez… a… Equestria"

 _Al terminar de hablar, Rita se fue desvaneciendo hasta que sólo quedó polvo, lo que significaba que Rita murió._

 _El Ranger Rojo preocupado voltea a ver a la reina-_ "alteza, ¿Dice la verdad? ¿Tiene un hijo?" _-preguntó_

"No lo sé, pero pase lo que pase debemos estar preparados" _-dijo ella-_ "pero mientras celebremos esta victoria"

"¡Yo digo que vayamos a cenar yo invito!" - _exclamó el Ranger Negro_

 _Así todos se fueron del Inframundo, pero no vieron que en una montaña negra iban caminando sobrevivientes de las tropas de Rita, un pegaso azul con una armadura dorada iba cargando a un potrillo de unicornio con piel color negro, cabello y cola color naranja que además de tener un cuerno en la frente tenía otros 2 de color gris curvados en las sienes, garras de 4 dedos en las patas delanteras y ojos rojos de reptil._

"Hey Goldar espera" _-el potrillo detuvo al soldado_

"Alteza no debemos perder tiempo se me ordenó sacarlo del castillo" -dijo el soldado llamado Goldar

"Pero mi mamá, ¿No va a venir?"

 _Goldar agachó la mirada con una mirada triste._

"Lo siento alteza, la reina ya no está, el reino sólo lo tiene a usted"

 _El pequeño potrillo que resultó ser Thrax no podía creer lo que oía, jamás conoció a su padre y ahora su madre ya no estaba, estaba desconsolable._

"Mi más sentido pésame alteza, pero su madre querría que usted siguiera el legado de la familia, dependemos de usted ahora" - _volteó a ver a los otros soldados_ \- "¡Larga vida al rey Thrax!"

"¡Larga vida al rey!"

 _Thrax no sabía qué decir, pero era cierto, debía continuar por sus padres, agachó la cabeza y extendió un par de alas de dragón._

"¡Mi 1er decreto será buscar un lugar donde instalarnos, y vengar la muerte de los anteriores reyes mis padres contra esos viles Power Rangers!"

 _Los soldados gritaron de aprobación y continuaron su camino._

"¡Ellos lamentarán el día que decidieron enfrentar a las fuerzas del Inframundo, me quitaron a los que más amaba, yo los destruiré, destruiré a cada Power Ranger que decida intentar enfrentarme, vengan por mi Power Rangers, soy el rey Thrax y aquí los estaré esperando!"

 _Tras decir eso su parte trasera empezó a brillar por unos segundos hasta que apareció su Cutie Mark: era la figura de un dragón con alas extendidas envuelto en fuego gris fuerte._

 **Fin del prólogo**

Se veía a la princesa Esperanza cerrando un libro que decía "Power Rangers", frente a ella habían 2 potrillas una blanca y otra azul recién nacida.

"Y así nenas fue como los Power Rangers salvaron Equestria de la malvada bruja Rita" -terminó de contar ella- "bien hora de dormir"

"Mami, ¿Y su hijo volverá?" -preguntó la potrilla blanca

"Ay Celestia, la verdad no lo sé"

Así es, las potrillas eran las hermanas Celestia y Luna.

"Buenas noches mis princesas" -las arropó, les dio el beso de las buenas noches, apagó la luz y se fue

"Que interesante historia, hey Luna ¿Crees que enserio eso pasó o mamá lo inventó?" -preguntó la pequeña Celestia a su hermanita- "mamá nunca inventaría un cuento donde ella salga, yo si creo en los Power Rangers" -Celestia se acomodo para dormir

Abrazó a Luna y se durmieron las 2. Mientras la reina Esperanza paseaba por los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot.

"Buenas noches majestad" -saludó un pegaso gris con armadura con 2 espadas en X como Cutie Mark

"Buenas noches capitán Silver Sword, camine conmigo" -pidió ella y fue caminando con ella- "¿Tiene listo el reporte de estado del palacio?"

"Sí majestad"

"¿Tropas?"

"Listos para lo que sea"

"¿La barrera protectora?"

"Funcionando"

"¿Alguna amenaza?"

"Por ahora ninguna"

"Bien, ¿Y está todo listo para mañana?"

"Sí majestad ya envié los papeles, la princesa Celestia iniciará la escuela mañana"

"Muchas gracias, creo que es todo, iré a dormir"

"Majestad espere" -Silver Sword la detuvo- "una cosa más, tiene visitas"

"¿Visitas? ¿De quién?"

"Es un pony terrestre, dice que viene de un pueblito llamado Riverville (yo lo inventé)"

"Oh, bueno dile que me vaya a ver a la sala del trono"

"Sí majestad" -Silver Sword hace una reverencia y se retira

 **-Minutos después**

La reina estaba en el salón del trono lista para recibir a su visita, pero se preguntaba para qué necesitaba verla, por lo general no recibe audiencias a menos que hagan cita previa O… que fuera un caso de vida o muerte, ella esperaba que fuera lo 1ro.

"No debes preocuparte Esperanza, seguro sólo viene a pedirme ayuda para su pueblo o un puesto en el castillo, nada malo pasa" -se decía así misma para no preocuparse

Su conversación con ella misma fue interrumpida por Silver Sword.

"¡Majestad, aquí está el pony que solicitó una audiencia con usted!" -a su lado estaba un pony terrestre de piel color beige con una capa y gorro estilo Merlín, y una bola de cristal como Cutie Mark, se veía muy preocupado- "su nombre es Seer"

"Gracias capitán puede retirarse"

Silver Sword hizo una reverencia y se fue dejando solos a la reina Esperanza y a Seer. Seer algo nervioso se fue acercando a la reina, cada paso se veía más nervioso, hasta trataba bocanadas de saliva, una vez que estuvo a 2m de la reina hizo una reverencia.

"Saludos majestad" -dijo Seer

"Saludos… ¿Seer verdad?"

"Sí majestad, es un honor conocerla en persona"

"Muchas gracias por esas palabras, ¿Pero a qué se debe que solicitara verme?"

"Solicité verla porque tengo un mensaje de alguien para usted"

"¿Un mensaje para mi? ¿De quién?"

"Pues…" -Seer empezó a temblar, se notaba en su cara que estaba muy asustado y triste- "del malvado monstruo que destruyó Riverville"

Al oír eso la reina estaba que no se lo creía, Riverville destruido, el tan solo pensar en esas inocentes almas que murieron ahí le destrozaba el corazón.

"No puede ser, lo lamento tanto Seer, ¿Pero quién sería capaz de semejante atrocidad?"

"No vi bien su rostro, estaba en mi tienda sin hacer nada cuando escuché explosiones, gritos de mis vecinos, cuando salí a ver qué pasaba supe que todo lo que dije era verdad"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Soy vidente, ese es mi talento ¿Ve?" -mostró su Cutie Mark- "el punto es que supe que eso iba a pasar, predije que un gran peligro llegaría al pueblo e intenté alertarlos, pero sólo se burlaron de mi" -agachó la cabeza afligido- "no los pude salvar"

La reina no podía evitar sentirse mal por esa pobre alma que lo perdió todo, se levantó del trono y fue caminando hacia él; ya enfrente suyo se sentó y lo abrazó. Seer estaba sorprendido por ese movimiento de la reina, pero sólo pudo corresponder y llorar en su hombro.

"Shhh… tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, ya verás que lo estará" -ella lo consolaba- "¿Y cuál es el mensaje?" -preguntó ella

Seer se limpió las lágrimas, respiró fuerte para limpiar los mocos y se separo del abrazó.

"El malvado me encontró dentro de mi tienda, no ví bien su rostro porque estaba oscuro, sólo pude ver unos tenebrosos ojos rojos de reptil y sus colmillos, pensé que era un dragón pero los dragones adultos no son pequeños, este era como del tamaño de usted majestad, yo estaba débil y asustado y al parecer eso le gustaba, me dejó vivir a cambio de decirle a usted estas palabras: ¿Creyó que se libraría de nosotros? Esto apenas es el comienzo, la oscuridad reinará en Equestria, Thrax ha regresado y no descansará hasta que toda chispa de luz se extinga" -dijo Seer recitando el mensaje

La reina estaba confundida- "¿Thrax…? Thrax… Thrax ¿Dónde oí ese nombre antes" -se preguntó a si misma pero el recuerdo le llegó de golpe

" _Tengo un hijo, fruto de mi amor por mi amado Lord Zedd, alguien muy especial para nosotros que vengará nuestra muerte, y la destrucción de nuestro reino de la oscuridad_ " -las últimas palabras de Rita sonaban en su cabeza- " _mi hijo Thrax, lleno de la maldad más pura y vil, que heredó de mi y de su padre_ "

La cara de Esperanza lo decía todo, no podía creer lo que pasaba.

"No, esto no puede estar pasando"

"Alteza ¿Qué sucede?"

"No es cierto, debe ser una pesadilla" -seguía diciéndoselo ella misma hasta que vuelve en si- "¡Silver Sword!"

Silver Sword tardó unos pocos segundos en llegar.

"¡¿Si majestad?!"

"¡Ven aquí por favor!"

Él algo confundido se acercó a ella.

"Temía que este dia llegara, lo temía enserio"

"¿Majestad que sucede?" -preguntó el capitán de sus tropas

"Si, ¿Qué sucede?" -preguntó Seer

"Thrax, el que contaste que destruyó Riverville… es hijo de 2 malvados seres que casi logran invadir Equestria" -dijo la reina- "Thrax es hijo de Lord Zedd y Rita Repulsa"

Ambos ponys el oír esos nombres lo decían sus rostros, habían oído cuentos sobre Lord Zedd y Rita, pero creían que solo eran eso: cuentos.

"¿Lord Zedd y Rita de verdad existieron?"

"Me temo que si, yo los conocí, Rita fue una malvada bruja que intentó reinar Equestria pero tuvo antes que enfrentarse a los mismos fundadores, ella era muy poderosa, pero los fundadores usaron su poder para sellarla en el Inframundo, se creyó que así la paz reinaría en Equestria, pero fue temporal; 100 años después... yo era aún una princesa cuando Lord Zedd, gobernante de las tierras dragón apareció para también reinar Equestria, liberó a Rita para tenerla como una poderosa aliada, pero se fue enamorando de ella, y Rita de él, se casaron y decidieron convertirse en rey y reina del Inframundo donde con sus soldados oscuros y soldados dragón decidieron conquistar Equestria, mis padres hicieron frente a ambos, consiguieron vencer a Zedd, pero eso les costó la vida, Rita huyó con sus soldados oscuros jurando que se vengaría, yo me volví la gobernante de Equestria y llegué a un acuerdo de paz con los dragones a cambio de que ningún dragón pusiera un pie en tierras pony y ningún pony pusiera un pie en tierras dragón. Pero con Rita aún viva sabía que no faltaría mucho para un ataque inminente, toda esperanza de vencerla se me había desvanecido… hasta que recordé una antigua leyenda que mis padres me contaron una antigua leyenda de que los fundadores cada 1 contaba con 2 guerreros de cada especie: unicornio, pegaso y terrestre que tenían poderes más allá de lo que creían, ellos fueron los que encerraron a Rita, como tenían grandes poderes y todos eran exploradores los llamaron los Power Rangers, guerreros poderosos que los unía la fuerza de la amistad. Decidí revivir esa leyenda, viajé por toda Equestria buscando ponys que tuvieran madera para ser Power Rangers y los encontré, 6 ponys que iniciaron como rivales pero una vez que los entrené se unieron para ser los Power Rangers, fue una dura batalla, pero lograron vencer a Rita"

"¿Y qué más pasó?" -preguntó Seer

"Rita en su lecho de muerte dijo que tenía un hijo llamado Thrax, fruto de su amor por Zedd y que heredó toda su maldad" -dijo ella- "como en los próximos años nada pasó pensé que sólo eran palabras para ponernos nerviosos… pero ahora veo que todo era verdad, Thrax existe y de seguro quiere vengarse por lo que mis Rangers le hicieron a su madre… es en momentos como este donde no sé qué hacer"

"Yo podría ver lo que podría pasar, pero necesito una bola de cristal"

"¿Tiene que ser mágica?" -preguntó Silver Sword

"No, una bola de cristal cualquiera"

"Hay una en mis aposentos, fue un obsequio de mi padre, voy a traerla" -la reina se retiró del salón del trono dejando solos al vidente y al capitán

"¿... Enserio ves el futuro?"

"No presisamente, me fijo en la teoría del multiverso, los diferentes futuros que pasarán dependiendo de la acción de 1, todos pueden pasar, solo depende de qué paso vas a seguir"

"Ah mira, yo solo soy un esgrimista fuerte y listo, y mi talento me llevó a ser capitán de las tropas reales" -dijo- "¿No tienes miedo de lo que podría pasar?"

"Te soy sincero, si, Riverville contaba con ponys peleadores que fueron asignados a proteger el valle y hasta han derrotado monstruos e invasores 20 veces más numerosos que ellos, y a todos Thrax los venció sin siquiera sudar"

"Pues no te preocupes, hasta en la habitación más oscura hay un pequeño rayo de luz, la reina sabrá que hacer"

La reina Esperanza regreso con una bola de cristal que la hacia flotar con su magia, pero era una de esas esferas de nieve (de las que tienen agua y copitos que si la agitas parece que cae nieve) en una base color blanco de porcelana, dentro había una versión pequeña de Canterlot).

"¿Esta bien esta?"

"Si esa sirve"

La reina la puso en el suelo, Seer se sentó frente a ella, acercó sus patas delanteras.

"Los espíritus me hablan, recibo las señales" -frotaba la esfera con sus patas delanteras y con los ojos cerrados

"¿Y cuanto tardarás?" -preguntó Silver Sword

"Lo que tenga que tardar" -dijo aún con los ojos cerrados- "ya veo algo, vean la esfera y verán lo que veo"

Ambos se acostaron para ver más de cerca. El interior de la esfera se cubrió de humo rosado, ahí veían imágenes hechas con sombras.

"Veo a Thrax, su plan es hacer Equestria toda para él, aliado con hordas de monstruos tomará cada valle, cada reino hasta llegar a Canterlot y derrocarla reina Esperanza, toda Equestria estará condenada a la oscuridad"

"¿Eso es lo que ves? Tiene que haber una forma de…" -dijo el capitán

"Espera…" -lo interrumpió- "hay más, veo una chispa de luz, esperen son 2… 3… 5… son 6… si son 6, 6 pequeñas chispas de luz que se unen y con sus poderes harán frente a Thrax, pero lo siguiente son 2 cosas: Thrax destruye esa luz y todo está perdido… y las chispas de luz derrotan a Thrax y la paz vuelve a Equestria" -abre los ojos y la visión desaparece- "es todo"

"¿6 chispas de luz? Majestad, ¿No cree que hable de…?" -dejó de hablar porque ya sabía que ella iba a deducir de qué hablaba

"Si, pero no lo creo lo sé"

"Los Power Rangers, ellos vencieron a Rita venderán a Thrax"

"Pero es imposible, la historia de los Power Rangers y Rita fue hace 100 años ellos ya no están" -ella pensaba- "ellos no están… pero ellos no fueron los 1os hubo otros antes que ellos" -ella se levantó (recuerden que se acostó para ver la visión) y caminó hacia unos ventanales: 1 tenía la forma de los padres de Esperanza luchando con Lord Zedd, otro tenía a los 1os Power Rangers encerrando a Rita en el Inframundo y el último tenía a los anteriores Rangers derrotando a Rita- "aún queda una esperanza" -su cuerno brillaba, lanzó 3 descargas a cada ventanal

Los 3 ventanales absorbieron las descargas y las regresaron a un punto en medio de la habitación, cuando las descargas tocaron el suelo se reveló una entrada secreta a una cámara. Ambos ponys macho tenían una cara de O_O con las bocas abiertas.

"He habitado y estudiado este castillo desde que me reclutaron y es la 1ra vez que veo eso" -dijo Silver Sword

"La idea era que hasta que llegara el momento nadie supiera de su existencia, y hoy es ese momento" -ella iba a entrar pero…

"Espere majestad puede ser peligroso" -Silver Sword la detuvo- "iré 1ro"

"No tienes por qué protegerme siempre, ya he entrado a esta cámara" -ella abrió las alas y bajó volando

"Mejor voy con ella, ¿Vienes?" -le preguntó a Seer

"Ah… ok"

Silver Sword sujetó a Seer y ambos bajaron volando, segundos después aterrizaron en el fondo de la cámara, pero no vieron a la reina.

"¡Majestad ¿Donde está?!"

"¡Sigue mi voz!" -la oyeron llamarlos

Ambos avanzaron con Silver Sword enfrente y Seer atrás por si había un peligro, pero no pasó nada y encontraron a la reina Esperanza sentada y con un pequeño cofre de oro que se notaba que los años le afectaron.

"Majestad, ¿Qué hay ahí?" -preguntó Seer

"Subamos 1ro, allá les diré"

La reina salió volando de ahi seguida por los 2 machos. La escena cambia con ellos de vuelta en la sala del trono, la reina cerró la cámara.

"Lo que hay aquí es la respuesta a nuestras plegarias" -se sentó y con las patas delanteras abre el cofre

Dentro del cofre habían 6 monedas doradas que se veían como nuevas, en el centro de cada una había una joya de diferentes colores: rojo, azul, amarillo, verde, negro y rosa.

"En el transcurso de la historia de Equestria han existido varias reliquias mágicas, entre ellas los elementos de la armonía" -volteó a ver a los 2- "estas monedas son los talismanes de poder, cada una perteneció a un Power Ranger"

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora?"

"Encontrar a los próximos Power Rangers, entrenarlos para dominar sus poderes y esperar un milagro"

"Majestad si me lo permite mis tropas son fuertes y tienen habilidad, deles una moneda a los que piense que merecen la pena y listo"

"Ojalá fuera así de fácil, pero no es así de fácil, no eliges los talismanes, ellos te eligen a ti y sus poderes van más allá de lo que creemos, además deben ser unidos como lazo de cadena por la fuerza de la amistad, buscar ponys cuyos talentos sobrepasen lo posible es difícil, habrá que buscar por toda Equestria a nuestra nueva generación de Power Rangers"

"Majestad una duda, si entiendo eso de que los talismanes los eligen y que sus talentos vayan más allá de todo pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver la fuerza de la amistad?" -preguntó Silver Sword

"Ay Silver, hay mucho que debes aprender, los fundadores de Equestria se disputaron estas tierras hace mucho, pero después de que Rita Repulsa apareció para invadir el mundo se unieron y sus Power Rangers se inspiraron en esa amistad que se forjó, lo que los hizo más fuertes y pudieron encerrar a Rita en el Inframundo, desde entonces es importante mantener fuerte el lazo de amistad, ellos y los Rangers que yo recluté se hicieron de ese fuerte lazo y vencieron a Rita. Ahora que Thrax quiere terminar lo que sus padres iniciaron debemos planear ya la movida"

"¿Entrenará a esta nueva generación?"

"Yo no puedo, ya entrené a una generación, no puedo entrenar otra, cada generación tiene talentos distintos, por ejemplo los que yo entrené: el Ranger Rojo era astrónomo, conocía las estrellas al derecho y al revés, creció viendo las estrellas lo que le dio su talento, el Ranger Azul sabía cuándo y dónde exactamente habría un evento climático lo que le dio el talento de controlar el clima, la Ranger Amarilla antes de ser una Power Ranger era una prodigio musical, cada instrumento sabía tocarlo, lo que le dio el talento de usar la música como aliado, el Ranger Negro desde potrillo era un nadador profesional, ese era su gran talento, podía controlar el agua y nadar a grandes velocidades, el Ranger Verde era muy listo, se graduó de la academia a una edad muy tierna lo que le dio su talento de descifrar a sus enemigos y la Ranger Rosa era una gimnasta rítmica increíble, ágil y flexible, eso le dio su talento de usar la gimnasia para evadir y atacar, además de usar su látigo ningún enemigo se le escapaba" -describió cada talento de cada Ranger que ella entrenó- "yo me guié de eso, estudié cada talento de pies a cabeza para así conocer a cada Ranger y así no fuera tan difícil, esta nueva generación debe ser entrenada por alguien más que estudie los nuevos talentos… pensé que llegaría el momento de llamar a los nuevos Power Rangers, pero jamás pensé que fuera este momento, las únicas que pueden entrenar a estos nuevos Rangers… son mis hijas"

"¿La princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna? Son potrillas aún"

"Lo sé, pero tengo mi esperanza en ellas"

"Thrax podría estar viniendo ya para acá" -dijo Seer

"Lo sé, por eso usaré mi magia para crear una barrera protectora"

"Majestad pero esas requieren mucha magia y que se recarguen de vez en cuando, estará muy débil"

"Tengo 250 años de edad, ya no me preocupo por mi poder, el futuro de Equestria ahora son mis hijas"

"¿No será solo la princesa Celestia?"

"No, cuando yo me haya retirado les daré el trono a ambas, no seré la típica reina que le dará lo mejor al primogénito, yo amo a mis hijas por igual" -iba a retirarse pero voltea a verlos- "Silver Sword, ¿Recuerdas que te pedí inscribir a Celestia a la escuela?"

"Sí majestad"

"Cancela la inscripción, y dile a la directora que se quede con el pago"

"¿Ya no quiere que ella estudie?"

"Si, pero ahora voy a ser yo su maestra, de ella y de Luna, les debo enseñar lo correcto, sabiduría, y debo prepararlas para entrenar a los próximos Power Rangers"

"Sí majestad, lo haré" -él se retiró

"Y tú Seer puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, puedes ser de mucha utilidad"

"Gracias majestad, ¿Y dónde voy a quedarme?"

"Hay una habitación para huéspedes, sales, subes las escaleras 2 pisos la puerta de enfrente" -le dijo cómo llegar

"Muchas gracias majestad" -Seer se fue

La escena cambia en el cuarto de las princesas, Celestia aún dormía abrazando a su hermana; la reina se acercó a las 2 y las acarició.

"Mis amores… tengo fe en ustedes, sé que serán unas gobernantes puras de corazón que verán lo mejor para Equestria" -besó sus frentes y se fue

 **-En otro lugar de Equestria**

Un grupo de soldados iba entrando a una pirámide abandonada en medio de un bosque.

1 de ellos tenía un mapa- "... es aquí, ¡Lo encontramos!" -gritó

Los soldados entraron a la pirámide, dentro había un un altar, en medio estaba un espejo circular de 1m de diámetro, sujetado por una base, el espejo apuntaba a una pared de cristal.

"Aquí está, el espejo de la perdición, la puerta a nuestro hogar"

Los soldados se acercaron al espejo, ahora veían cómo activarlo, intentaban muchas cosas pero nada.

"¡No pasa nada!"

"¡Apúrate hay que activarlo antes de que llegue!"

Pero oyeron un sonido, el sonido que hace el metal golpeando el piso.

"... Muy tarde"

Los soldados se dieron la vuelta para ver la entrada de la pirámide, se podía ver una sombra.

"Muchas felicidades soldados, veo que al final si sirvieron de algo" -dijo la sombra

"Majestad" -los soldados hicieron reverencia

La sombra caminaba lentamente hasta que la luz del altar producido por las antorchas dejó verlo: era Thrax, el hijo de Zedd y Rita ya adulto, físicamente de adulto tiene el mismo físico que el Rey Sombra, pero con la piel negra, los ojos, alas y dientes de dragón, el cuerno en la frente y los 2 cuernos curvados en las sienes, las garras en las patas delanteras y el cabello y cola naranjas, además llevaba una armadura roja combinación de la armadura de Lord Zedd (el original) y Thrax (también el original), también iba armado con un cetro plateado con una Z en la parte de arriba. *****

 **(Nota: si al final al de cada párrafo ven un * significa que es algo que explicaré al final del capítulo, un capítulo podría tener más de una aclaración, ahí serían así **, así ***, etc…)**

"Es obvio que no sepan cómo activarlo, porque solo yo tengo la llave para usarlo" -empezó a caminar a donde se encontraba el espejo

"¿Llave? ¿Qué llave?"

"Ya verán, ¡Goldar!"

Tras de él entró Goldar, el soldado del Inframundo que crió a Thrax.

"Aquí estoy majestad"

"Se testigo de esto mi querido amigo, hoy es cuando el reino del Inframundo como el ave fénix renace de las cenizas" -en la parte trasera del espejo había un hueco, era la ranura

Thrax se sentó, tomó el cetro con ambas patas delanteras y clava la partes de abajo en la ranura, luego le da la vuelta a la derecha.

"¡Izeninocdo lacaterash sumaender toctacosh!" -recitó un embrujo

El cetro de Thrax que antes perteneció a su padre Lord Zedd empezó a brillar donde estaba la Z, el brillo fue avanzando hasta la parte inferior del centro hasta que hizo contacto con el espejo. La parte del espejo donde 1 ve su reflejo empezó a brillar y soltó un resplandor a la pared de cristal, el resplandor iba afectando la pared, se dibujó un círculo, del círculo se abrió un vórtice. Thrax retiró el cetro del espejo.

"Admiren mis súbditos"

"Ya veo, el cetro de Lord Zedd era la llave"

"Mi padre creó este espejo para poder entrar y salir del Inframundo cuando le diera la gana, fue con este mismo espejo con el que liberó a mi madre de su prisión"

Thrax iba a entrar por el vórtice pero Goldar lo detuvo.

"Espere majestad ¿Que tal si es peligroso? Digo fue hecha por un dragón, ¿Qué tal si mata ponys? A la reina Rita la liberó Lord Zedd"

"Goldar soy mitad dragón… pero para que te tranquilices puedo hacer una prueba" -dijo Thrax

Miró a todos lados, vio a sus soldados, ambos intercambiaron miradas, iban a irse pero Thrax atrap lo lanzó al portal.

"¡Oye… ¿Estás muerto?!" -preguntó

Esperaban respuesta, pero nada.

"¿Ve majestad? Por poco y usted…" -Goldar fue interrumpido

"¡Esty vivo!" -gritó el soldado desde el otro lado del vórtice- "¡Y está realmente asqueroso aquí!"

"Ah mira, es seguro, entremos" -ordenó Thrax y entró

Después entraron Goldar y los demás soldados. No les tomó mucho llegar al otro lado del vórtice, ahí vieron a Thrax observar la vista.

"Bienvenidos de vuelta al Inframundo"

Ya visto mejor, el Inframundo era un lugar bastante grande, la mayor parte era un gran abismo con magma al fondo, flotando habían muchas cosas, desde relojes, juguetes, armas, etc… Para los que no lo hubieran imaginen el Inframundo de la película Percy Jackson y el Ladrón del Rayo.

"¿Qué es todo eso?" -preguntó Thrax viendo las cosas flotando

"Son las esperanzas y sueños de los mortales que no se pudieron cumplir, la ira y la tristeza es lo que nos da fuerza, y no hay mucha energía con la Equestria de ahora tan colorida y feliz bluac" -dijo Goldar asqueado

"¿Dónde estaba el castillo de mi madre?"

"Allá" -señaló una meseta a 100m de ahí donde yacía lo que quedó del castillo de Rita- "pero varios de los soldados no pueden volar"

"Pues que no lo hagan" -se paró en la orilla del risco, la ventaja de ser mitad dragón es que puede mantenerse parado de patas traseras y caminar

Se paró de patas traseras, con las patas delanteras tomó el cetro de Zedd, la Z soltó un resplandor rojo, Thrax apuntó a la meseta, disparó una descarga que golpeó una orilla de la meseta y empezó a tomar la forma de un puente que fue creciendo cada vez más, terminando a las patas de Thrax.

"Listo" -dijo colocándose de nuevo en 3 patas (3 porque con una sujeta el cetro de Zedd), alza las alas y se va volando

La escena cambia con todos explorando los restos de lo que fue el reino de Rita. Habían varios restos de armaduras, armas, escudos, escombro, vidrio, etc…

"En casa por fin" -dijo Thrax

"¡Majestad encontré algo que de seguro le interesa!" -lo llamó Goldar

Thrax volteó a verlo y fue con él.

"Más te vale que lo sea"

Cuando llegó no pudo creer lo que veía: el cetro de Rita, era color negro el bastón, en la parte de arriba había una luna creciente dorada con una joya rota en las 2 puntas de la luna.

"Ya no tiene magia, la fuente de poder está quebrada" -dijo Goldar refiriéndose a la joya

Thrax tuvo un ataque de nostalgia.

"Los malditos mortales y la reina te han dejado en el olvido, pero yo sigo recordándote" -clavó el cetro de Zedd en el suelo y puso la pata en el cetro de Rita que era más pequeño que el de Zedd- "... madre, seguiré con el legado de los 2, terminaré lo que empezaron… y la Equestria que nos rechazó… será nuestra por fin"

"¡Majestad!"

Thrax oyó que lo llamaban, volteó a donde oyó y vio a un pegaso café con armadura negra llegar.

"Ah nuestro espía" -el pegado aterrizó enfrente suyo- "¿Noticias de Equestria?"

"Si majestad, el pony que envió para darle el mensaje a la reina Esperanza hizo su trabajo"

"Excelente, ¿Y cómo reaccionó la reina?"

"Como esperaba majestad, teme su llegada"

"JA, la monarca de Equestria me tiene miedo, nomás esperen a que yo llegue y…"

"Espere majestad hay más"

"¿Hay más? ¿Qué más?"

"El pony que envió el mensaje era vidente, predijo que usted derrotará a la reina y Equestria será suya"

"JA, si lo dijo un vidente es verdad, toda Equestria sucumbir…"

"Majestad no he terminado, hay un pero…"

"¿Cómo que un pero?"

"Una palabra que se usa para contradecir algo ya dicho"

"¡Ash ya sé lo que significa "pero", ¿Cuál pero?!"

"También vio 6 chispas de luz que lo van a enfrentar y podrían vencerlo, la reina ya sabe qué significa eso, va a reclutar un nuevo equipo de Power Rangers"

"... ¿Más Power Rangers? 1ro manda a 6 ponys que antes de ser Power Rangers ni se conocían para enfrentar a mi madre y por ellos ya no está, ahora manda a otros por mi, mira que la reina a es una cobarde, mandar a 6 ponys a pelear sus batallas"

"¿Qué haremos?"

"Ah… deja que haga lo que quiera, ningún Power Ranger se compara con todo lo que soy, le haré creer que todo está bajo control, le daré su tiempo y cuando menos lo espere BOOM… voy a derrotarla si, lo haré" -ve a sus súbditos- "además ¿De qué se preocupan? Dudo que encuentre a "6 guerreros cuyos talentos vayan más allá de lo que se cree y que los una el poder de la amistad" imposible" -dijo confiado

"Bueno majestad si usted lo dice"

"Por supuesto, pero basta de relajos, este castillo no se reconstruirá solo"

 **-Continuará-**

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** En la saga original de Power Rangers Rita Repulsa si se casó con Lord Zedd, en Power Rangers Operación Sobrecarga se revela que tuvieron un hijo cuando él aparece y dice que sus padres son Lord Zedd y Rita Repulsa. Pueden encontrarlo en internet buscando "Power Rangers Thrax".**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Encontrará la reina a los nuevos Power Rangers?**

 **¿Podrán vencer a Thrax?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro.**

 **Bye, dejen sus reviews**

* * *

 **Siguiente cap: capítulo 2: el comienzo pt 2**


	2. Capítulo 2: el comienzo pt 2

**Summoners War**

 **Contestando reviews:**

 **Alexandervallejo144.** Gracias. Bueno si lo son o no lo son deberás leer para saberlo. Me gusta que pienses eso del fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** el comienzo pt 2

Pasaron los años, como prometió, la reina entrenó a sus hijas Celestia y Luna para que ellas encontraran y entrenaran a la próxima generación de Power Rangers. Celestia y Luna ya eran adultas (ya saben ya se ven físicamente como en la serie) y ya era el momento de la verdad, deberían viajar por toda Equestria para encontrar a los Power Rangers y entrenarlos para enfrentar y vencer a Thrax, el destino de Canterlot y de toda Equestria dependía del resultado de los Power Rangers. Ahora ambas hermanas iban a la sala del trono.

"Después de años de entrenarnos este día llegó, cuánta intensidad" -dijo Luna, volteó a ver a su hermana, no se le notaban los nervios- "¿No estás nerviosa?"

"Un poco, imaginar tener que entrenar a los Power Rangers, pero tengo confianza, si mamá cree en nosotras es suficiente para mí" -dijo Celestia sonando segura de sí misma

Llegaron a la entrada donde hacía guardia el capitán Silver Sword.

"Majestades" -hace una reverencia

"Buen día Silver Sword"

"¿Cómo está su hija?" -preguntó Luna

"Hmm… si lo supiera se los diría majestades" -dijo frustrado

"¿Por qué?" -preguntaron las 2

"Bueno verán mi esposa y yo nos separamos hace 2 años eso ya lo saben, pero aún mantenemos una amistad"

"Qué bueno" -dijo Luna

"Si nos llevábamos bien, hasta que enfermó y… falleció"

"Oh cielos, lo siento" -dijo Celestia- "mi más sentido pésame"

"Gracias majestad, 1 esperaría que al morir ella la custodia de mi niña pasaría a mi, pero no contaba con la bruja de mi ex cuñada que convenció a un juez de darle la custodia completa y me prohibiera verla"

Ambas se sorprendieron- "¿Y eso por qué?" -preguntaron

"Porque me odia, le gusta fastidiarme, además no superó que al terminar con ella empecé a salir con su hermana"

"Ay bueno eso se entiende, si yo tuviera novio lo odiaría si me cambia por mi hermana" -dijo Luna y Celestia voltea a verla- "oh sabes que te quiero, contigo no estaría enojada"

"Verán majestades lo que pasa es que ella era muy dominante, muy celosa, muy dramática, etc… etc… etc…, no le agradaban mis amigos al punto de amenazarlos para dejar de hablarme, me armó un drama por llegar 10 oyeron bien 10seg tarde a una cita y eso fue porque me acomodaba mi chaqueta, pero bien que ella puede dejarme esperando 2hrs o hasta plantarme, quiso probarme que yo era leal a ella así que le pidió a su hermana mi ex esposa que fingiera que se sentía atraída a mi, fui a su casa, ella me coqueteó pero yo le dije que salía con su hermana, ella entró y me abrazó diciendo que pasé la prueba, pero me sentí ofendido por eso, mira que jugar con el amor que sentía por ella y acusarme de infiel, ah y para no acabarla de amolar a una yegua se le cayeron sus libros y yo bien amable fui a ayudarla porque eso es lo que debe hacer un caballero ¿No?"

"Si"

"Pero ella que es MUY celosa creyó que ella coqueteaba conmigo así que le gritó y la golpeó" -ambas hermanas se sorprendieron por eso- "así que decidí ponerle un alto, le dije que yo la amaba, pero no soportaba todo eso que hizo, y dije "no lo soporto, si no puedes valorar el amor que te doy entonces debemos dejarlo aquí", se lo dije y me fui, días después pues estaba deprimido, su hermana fue a verme, me dijo que fue idea de su hermana lo que ella hizo, yo le dije que estaba bien que no la culpaba, y para compensarlo fuimos por unos batidos, empezamos a vernos más, a ella si le importaba mi opinión, le cayeron bien mis amigos, mi familia, ella si me apoyaba cuando necesitaba quien lo hiciera, y pues empezamos a salir y nos casamos" -terminó de contar- "pero ahora que su hermana ya no está y que sabe lo mucho que me importa mi hija no me va a querer dejar verla, y yo no puedo hacer nada porque ya el juez dió la orden"

"Oh vaya" -fue todo lo que dijo Luna- "si podemos ayudarte con eso solo pídelo"

"Gracias majestad, pero no quiero depender siempre de la reina Esperanza, quiero resolver esto por mí cuenta"

"No está mal recibir algo de ayuda Silver, y más si se trata de un tema como este" -dijo Celestia

"Gracias majestad lo pensaré, no hagan esperar a la reina"

"Gracias Silver Sword y piénsalo, estamos para ayudarte" -fue lo último que dijo Celestia antes de entrar al salón del trono

Ambas entraron al salón del trono donde habían muchos soldados cada 1 haciendo una reverencia a las princesas alicornio. Ambas tenían la vista al fondo donde estaba la reina sentada en el trono viendo ambas con una sonrisa que mostraba orgullo. Cuando estuvieron frente a su madre las 2 hermanas se arrodillaron.

"Por favor hijas no es necesario" -dijo la reina Esperanza

Ambas hermanas se pusieron de pie.

"Celestia…" -volteó a ver a su primogénita- "y Luna…" -volteó a ver a su hija menor- "princesas de Equestria, mis hijas, mi orgullo… mi razón de vivir, hoy es el día que después de años de enseñanza por fin dieron frutos, hoy es cuando se graduarán, ya están listas para entrenar a la próxima generación de Power Rangers, y no falta mucho para que hereden el trono de Equestria, estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes no sólo como reina sino también como madre"

Ambas hermanas se apenaron por las palabras de su madre.

"Gracias madre, y nosotras estamos felices de que a pesar de que al principio fue difícil no te rendiste con nosotras" -dijo Luna

"Sí, quién sabe qué hubiera sido de nosotras sin tus sabios consejos" -dijo Celestia

La reina estaba conmovida por las palabras de sus hijas.

"Soldado, traigalas por favor"

Un soldado unicornio asintió y fue a un pedestal donde en un almohadón rojo de seda con bordes dorados descansaba el cofre que la reina había sacado de la cámara el capítulo anterior, con su cuerno hizo flotar la caja y lo llevó hacia la reina.

"Gracias soldado" -la reina Esperanza tomó el cofre con su cuerno

Se levantó del trono y fue caminando hacia sus hijas. Abrió el cofre mostrando las 6 monedas de los Power Rangers.

"Estos son los talismanes de poder de los Power Rangers, forjados con oro creado del fuego de un ser antiguo y sagrado: el fénix; y las joyas hechas de trozos de una estrella moribunda, para muchos son anheladas joyas, para pocos son la respuesta a sus problemas" -voltea a ver a sus hijas- "Celestia, Luna, fue deber mío entrenar a la generación anterior, pero ahora esa responsabilidad es deber de las 2"

"Madre juramos dar lo mejor de nosotras" -dijo Luna

"Y sé que lo harán, sin embargo hay una misión que deben hacer antes de entrenar a los próximos Power Rangers"

"¿Cuál?" -preguntaron las 2

"Deben encontrarlos"

"... ¿Encontrarlos?" -volvieron a preguntar al unísono

"Si, no pueden entrenarlos si no los encuentran"

"¿Y dónde están?" -preguntó Celestia

"Yo no lo sé"

"¿No lo sabes?" -preguntó Luna

"No, y tampoco supe dónde estaban los Rangers que yo entrené, viajé por toda Equestria para encontrarlos y ustedes deben hacerlo"

"Pero jamás dejamos Canterlot" -dijo Luna sonando algo nerviosa

"Serían tierras nuevas, puede ser un lugar hostil" -dijo Celestia

"Hijas, no las mandaría a explorar Equestria si fuera un lugar peligroso, yo las estaré viendo desde el ojo del vigilante"

"... ¿El ojo de quién?" -preguntaron las 2 confundidas

"El ojo del vigilante" -con su magia hizo aparecer una mesa de cristal (como el que había en el palacio de las mane 6 en la serie el episodio "El Mapa Cutie parte 1") de donde vieron un mapa de Canterlot- "este es el ojo del vigilante, con este podré verlas y estar al tanto de las 2, si hay problemas ayudaré" -con su magia hizo un acercamiento al mapa mostrando el salón del trono donde veían imágenes pequeñas de ellas y de los soldados- "ahora partan con sabiduría hijas mías, en la estación verán un tren con una locomotora blanca, ya hablé con él maquinista y las llevará a donde sea, yo le pagaré cuando regresen"

"Pero madre una duda, ¿Cómo sabremos quienes son los Power Rangers?"

"Lo sabrán… a su tiempo pero lo sabrán… se que no será por mucho, pero las voy a extrañar" -se limpió una lágrima y abrazó a sus hijas- "mamá las ama"

"Y nosotras a ti" -dijeron las 2

La escena cambia con las 2 hermanas en su habitación haciendo sus maletas.

"Jamás pensé en dejar Canterlot, estoy nerviosa" -dijo Luna

"Yo igual, pero mamá cree en nosotras, después de los años en los que se dedicó a educarnos y cuidar de nosotras no podemos decepcionarla" -dijo Celestia

"¿Y a qué se refería con que lo sabríamos a su tiempo? Ni siquiera sabemos cómo es toda Equestria"

"De seguro habrá una señal que nos diga, mamá no nos mandaría a explorar Equestria sin razón alguna"

Luna terminó de empacar- "ya estoy lista" -dijo

"Y yo también" -dijo terminando con su maleta

La escena cambia con las 2 hermanas en la estación despidiéndose de su madre.

"Hijas, cuando encuentren a un Power Ranger marquenlo con magia, le enviaré su respectivo talismán"

"Entendemos" -dijo Luna

"Tengan suerte, las estaré cuidando"

"La tendremos"

"Una cosa más antes de irse hijas, como dije antes los Power Rangers destacan por sus talentos, cada talento otorga una Cutie Mark, los dignos de ser Power Rangers son aquellos que son 1 con sus talentos, que significan mucho para ellos y es por eso que van más allá de lo que sé… pero, sólo aquel cuyo talento sea el más poderoso es el que será su líder: el Ranger Rojo"

Ambas asintieron y entraron al tren donde encontraron con el maquinista, un viejo pony terrestre color rojo de pelos canosos con el uniforme y una Cutie Mark en forma de locomotora.

"Bienvenidas majestades, este es mi tren, tal vez la reina ya les dijo pero yo las llevaré a donde quieran, ¿Así que ya decidieron su 1er destino?"

"No conocemos muy bien Equestria, llévenos al valle más cercano por favor"

"Si majestades" -dijo el maquinista- "pónganse cómodas, el vagón comedor abre en 1hr" -el maquinista se fue

La escena cambia con la chimenea de la locomotora que suelta humo, el silbato del tren sonando, las ruedas de la locomotora dan vueltas hasta que ya van avanzando. El tren ya se iba mientras que las 2 hermanas se despedían de su madre y su capitán.

"¡Cuidense, las esperaré!" -gritó la reina para que el tren ya se alejara- "sé que volverán, pero jamás pensé que el día que se fueran fuese el día más triste"

"Eso es porque ellas crecieron aquí y al ser su maestra no se separó nunca de ellas" -dijo Silver Sword

Y así empezó el viaje de las princesas quienes no importa el desafío encontrarían a los Power Rangers, quienes entrenarían para enfrentar y vencer a Thrax.

 **-2 días después**

Ambas dormían en su dormitorio asignado, no tuvieron éxito en el poblado que visitaron ayer, o eso creyeron ya que aún no sabían qué quiso decir la reina con que ellas lo sabrían, el silbato del tren las despertó y oyeron por el alto parlante su voz.

"Majestades ya vamos a llegar al siguiente destino, el poblado en las nubes de Cloudsdale, les recomiendo que se preparen ya porque no falta mucho"

Ambas se levantaron de sus camas y se estiraron como le hacen los gatos cuando se levantan.

"Cloudsdale, he oído de ese lugar, varios de los soldados nacieron ahí, entre ellos el capitán" -dijo Luna

"Y todos de los Wonderbolts"

El tren se detuvo poco a poco en la terminal, ambas salieron pero las princesas no veían nada.

"¿Dónde está Cloudsdale?"

"Majestades, por algo se llama Cloudsdale" -señaló al cielo

Ambas se vieron a sí mismas y luego vieron arriba para ver sorprendidas el valle de Cloudsdale.

"Ah mira, supongo que no era de esperarse que tuviera la palabra nube en su nombre" -dijo Celestia

"¿Cómo le hacen los terrestres y unicornios para subir?"

"En globo, o te llevan los pegasos solo deben gritar, además antes debes usar un hechizo para pisar nubes ya que solo los pegasos pueden pisar nubes sin que la nube te haga caer, pero no creo que ambas tengan problema con eso" -dijo refiriéndose a que ambas son alicornios

"Si, usted espere aquí ya volvemos" -ambas hermanas abrieron alas y alzaron vuelo

"... Que espere aquí, obvio voy a esperar aquí no puedo volar ni usar magia, menos pisar nubes sin caerme al vacío" -dijo el maquinista- "... debo dejar de hablar solo"

Ambas llegaron a Cloudsdale, pero no aterrizaron, se mantuvieron ocultas, no querían llamar la atención, tal vez ellas no conocían a nadie de ahí, pero al ser las princesas de Equestria ellos si las conocían.

"El poblado anterior era pequeño por lo que fue fácil, pero ¿Cómo pasaremos desapercibidas por aquí?" -preguntó Luna

"Sencillo, somos alicornios" -dijo Celestia

Luna no entendió hasta que vio a su hermana usar su cuerno y con magia se volvió invisible.

"Ah ya" -ella hizo lo mismo

Volando en silencio iban buscando entre tantos pegasos quién podría ser el o los o la o las Power Rangers que podrían encontrar ahí. Celestia y Luna exploraron varias partes, entre ellas la fábrica de nubes, hasta que llegaron al campamento de jóvenes voladores donde estaban todos los potrillos.

"Míralos, ¿No son adorables?" -dijo Luna

"Si, pero no hay que perder tiempo, tenemos una misión y…"

Pero Celestia fue interrumpida por el grito de una potranca, ambas voltearon al origen del grito y vieron a una potranca de pegaso color amarilla con pelo rosa (adivinaron, Fluttershy) deslizándose comuna nube y cayendo, chica con una bandera llevándosela con ella e impactando contra el suelo.

"Auch, pobre niña" -dijo Celestia

Fluttershy oyó risas y sentados en una nube estaban 2 pegasos bravucones burlándose de ella.

"JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡Bien hecho Torpeshy!"

Bajaron con ella.

"Deberían prohibirte volar"

"JA, mi hermano bebé vuela mejor que tú"

Ellos siguieron riendo humillando a la pobre Fluttershy. Eso era visto por las princesas.

"Que niños tan malos" -dijo Luna enojada

"Si, deberíamos…"

Otra vez Celestia fue interrumpida, esta vez por una figura azul celeste volando que llamó la atención de las hermanas, los 2 bravucones y Fluttershy, hasta que aterrizó frente a los bravucones: era una potranca azul celeste de pelo arcoiris (obvio hablo de Rainbow Dash).

"¡Déjenla en paz!" -dijo enojada

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh ¿Qué vas a hacer Rainbow Crash?"

"¡Vuelvan a burlarse de ella y lo verán!"

"Si crees que eres tan valiente, ¡Demuéstralo!"

"¡¿Qué tienen en mente?!" -preguntó ella con una sonrisa retadora

La escena cambia, los 3 estaban en una nube con una marca de inicio siendo vistos por los demás potros, era una carrera.

"Vas a perder" -dijo 1 de los bravucones

"Eso quisieran, los veré en la línea de meta"

"Lo que hacen los niños por proteger al prójimo, eso es digno" -dijo Celestia quien veía todo con su hermana

Fluttershy era quien tenía la bandera a cuadros, la subió y luego la bajó dando inicio. Los 3 pegasos salieron disparados como balas, pero esa fuerza hizo girar a Fluttershy como trompo y se cayó de la nube.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH"

Ambas se espantaron- "¡Luna sálvala!" -exclamó Celestia

"Pero es una pegaso, puede volar" -la vio otro rato y seguía cayendo- "¡Mejor si la salvo! -se lanzó en picada

Fluttershy seguía cayendo.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" -gritaba mientras caía, intentaba volar pero no podía y movía las patas delanteras como loca

Luna iba volando dispuesta a salvarla. A metros de tocar tierra un enjambre de mariposas le salvó la vida, todas juntas sirvieron como un colchón protector que amortiguó su caída. Luna se detuvo al ver eso. Fluttershy estaba sorprendida, jamás había visto criaturas tan hermosas, pero es obvio; las mariposas no vuelan hasta las nubes y ella jamás había estado tan cerca de la tierra, de la alegría empezó a cantar.

 **Fluttershy:** _este lugar tiene 1000 maravillas,_

 _Tiene encanto y a mi me fascina._

Sin que lo supiera estaba volando.

 _Veo ardillas y conejos correr_.

 _Aves y abejas absorbiendo su miel,_

 _Mieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel._

Cada animal que mencionó salió.

 _Queeee, lugar tan mágico es,_

 _Es por la carrera que estuve esa vez._

Volteó a Cloudsdale donde aún se hacía la carrera.

 _No sabía que había tantas cosas aquí,_

 _Habría llegado antes para nunca partir._

 _Me gusta estar aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiií._

Mientras tanto, minutos antes Rainbow Dash se lanzó con todo en contra para defender el honor de Fluttershy, los 3 pegasos iban a todo lo que daban, iban pasando por anillos de nube con Rainbow Dash a la cabeza, pero en una curva 1 de los bravucones no giró a tiempo y se estrelló en un poste estilo griego oculto en una nube. Mientras Rainbow Dash y el otro seguían, Rainbow se sentía increíble, jamás había volado así antes, esa libertad no se parecía a ninguna sensación, la velocidad, la adrenalina, el viento en su melena, le gustaba… y mucho, pero ese pensamiento la distrajo y el bravucón chocó con ella para sacarla de la carrera.

"JA, ADIÓS RAINBOW CRASH" -se iba alejando

"... OYE" -fue tras él

Ambos iban cayendo en picada, Rainbow Dash iba más rápido rebasando al otro haciéndolo perder el control y salirse de la carrera girando como loco, como la nave de Darth Vader antes de que fuera destruida la Estrella de la Muerte. Celestia veía eso mientras Luna iba por Fluttershy, pero lo que la sorprendió era que iba tan rápido que se envolvió en una barrera de viento como los Jets de combate de la fuerza aérea rompiendo la barrera del sonido, al llegar al último anillo de nube, dio una perfecta vuelta cerrada en V acompañada de una explosión con una onda de arcoiris (la rainplosión sónica, la técnica de Rainbow Dash), es la 1ra vez que ve a un pegaso hacer eso, ni siquiera Silver Sword o su madre podían hacer eso. Rainbow Dash iba volando rodeada de los vitoreos de los demás potros, mientras volaba apareció su Cutie Mark, pero además se envolvió en un aura azul añil. Celestia estaba más sorprendida por eso, vio a muchos potros ver aparecer sus Cutie Marks incluidas ella y Luna, pero ninguno acompañado de un aura azul, después de eso las palabras de su madre sonaron en su mente.

" _Lo sabrán a su tiempo_ "

Ahí supo que esa potranca era una futura Power Ranger, hizo lo que la reina ordenó y la marcó con su magia. Volvamos con Fluttershy, esa explosión causada por la rainplosión sónica asustó a Fluttershy y no solo a ella, todos los animales también se asustaron por eso y fueron a esconderse. Fluttershy al ver eso se preocupó por ellos, fue a un arbusto y lo levantó mostrando a unos conejos.

"Ssshhhhh, descuiden" -dijo con una voz dulce y tierna, los conejos se calmaron al oír su voz y la siguieron, luego tocó un árbol y metió la cabeza en el hueco- "pueden salir" -sacó la cabeza, las ardillas salieron, luego metió la cabeza en el agua- "todo está bien" -las ranas la siguieron, luego voló cerca de unas nubes bajas- "no hay nada que temer" -de una nube salió una parvada de aves

De alguna forma la pequeña pegaso tenía la habilidad de comunicarse con los animales a un nivel elevado, y su Cutie Mark apareció acompañada de un aura amarilla, un tono amarillo más fuerte que su piel. Luna al igual que su hermana estaba sorprendida por eso, tuvo el mismo pensamiento que Celestia.

" _Lo sabrán a su tiempo_ " -ella también oyó la voz de su madre en su mente

Luna supo en ese momento que Fluttershy era una Power Ranger, voló de regreso a la terminal del tren donde se reunió con Celestia, no sin antes marcar con magia a Fluttershy.

"¡Hermana debo decirte algo!" -dijeron a la vez- "¡Lo mío es más importante!" -lo volvieron a hacer- "¡¿Hablas tú o hablo yo?!" -otra vez- "¡Ok habla tú!"

"Majestades" -oyeron la voz del maquinista- "que sea justo, que la mayor hable 1ro"

"Bien hablo yo, encontré a una Power Ranger"

"No inventes también la encontré" -dijo Luna

"¡La potranca de la carrera/que cayó!" -dijeron a la vez diciendo cada una algo diferente- "¡¿Qué?!" -dijeron después de voltear a verse

"¿La pequeña que fuiste a salvar?"

"Si, ¿La que compitió con esos 2 potros?"

"Si, ¿Esa potranca también soltó un aura azul?"

"Aura si, azul no, amarilla"

"Significa que encontramos a 2, la Ranger Amarilla y la Ranger Azul"

"Mamá tenía razón, sabríamos cómo los encontraríamos" -dijo Luna

"Si, pero no hemos terminado aún, faltan 4 Rangers por encontrar"

"Bien, no perdamos el tiempo vámonos"

Ambas entran al tren y el maquinista pone en marcha la locomotora, ambas estaban satisfechas, encontraron a 2 de los Power Rangers; pero el viaje aún no acababa, faltaba por encontrar a 4 Power Rangers más.

 **-1 semana después**

Ambas llegaron a un pequeño valle cerca de un lago.

"3 poblados y ninguno tenía siquiera un Power Ranger" -dijo Luna

"No hay que darse por vencidas hermana, mamá no… toda Equestria depende de esto" -dijo Celestia

Ambas hermanas paseaban por el lago, en un muelle de madera yacía sentado un unicornio color blanco con pelo café, bigote y Cutie Mark en forma de 3 balones de americano, vestía una camisa floreada azul y un sombrero de paja, estaba pescando.

"Disculpe señor"

La princesa Celestia llamó la atención del unicornio.

"Vaya, no es común ver a 2 alicornios aquí" -dijo él- "y no son alicornios cualquiera, son las hijas de la reina Esperanza" -hizo una reverencia mostrando respeto

"Gracias, no son necesarias las formalidades" -dijo Luna

El unicornio se reincorporó- "¿Y qué las trae por aquí majestades?" -preguntó

"Estamos aquí para…" -Celestia iba a decirle, pero su madre les dijo que era secreto, para que nadie se alterara por la llegada de Thrax- "para encontrar prodigios, buscamos de entre los Ponys de Equestria prodigios para la academia de la Reina Esperanza"

"Ah, bueno en la escuela hay muchos potrillos con muchos talentos, entre ellos está mi hijita, se llama Rarity, a ella le gusta todo eso de la moda, hasta se ofreció para hacer el vestuario de una obra de teatro de mañana en la noche"

Luna se acercó a su hermana- "las Rangers que encontramos en Cloudsdale eran potrancas, tal vez debamos empezar en la escuela" -susurró

"Buena idea" -le susurró y volvió con Magnum (así se llama el padre de Rarity)- "gracias por la ayuda señor"

"Lo que sea por la realeza" -el sedal de su caña tiraba- "uy vamos a cenar pescado" -dijo para luchar con el pescado

Ambas princesas lo dejaron solo con su pez para ir a la escuela para encontrar al siguiente Power Ranger, pero había un problema:

"¿Dónde queda la escuela?" -preguntó Luna

"No sé" -Celestia vio pasar a una terrestre- "disculpe señora ¿Sabe dónde queda la escuela?"

"La escuela queda por allá al este" -señaló indicándoles el camino

"Muchas gracias, que nuestra madre la bendiga" -dijo Luna

Ambas se encaminaron por donde les indicó la pony terrestre, ambas llegaron a una escuelita donde ahora mismo hacían el ensayo de una obra, donde había potrillos bailando en una tarima disfrazados.

"Aww míralos, ¿No son tiernos?" -dijo Luna encantada por esos pequeños

"Debí traer mi cámara" -dijo Celestia también encantada por ellos

"Yo si la traje" -Luna les tomó una foto

Pero también notaron tras esos potrillos a una Pony adulta que junto a ella estaba otra potranca, ella era blanca de cabello morado peinado lacio con rulos al final y su cola caía en remolino (obvio hablo de Rarity).

"Bien hecho Rarity, tus vestuarios son muy bonitos" -dijo la maestra, pero Rarity no se mostraba muy feliz por esas palabras

"¿Bonitos? Deberían ser espectaculares, y el estreno ya es mañana" -dijo Rarity sintiéndose mal y con las orejas caídas

Después del ensayo los potrillos entregaros su vestuario a Rarity y ella se fue a su casa. Las princesas vieron eso.

"Tan dedicada a su pasión por la moda, tengo una corazonada deberíamos seguirla" -dijo Luna

"Bueno las corazonadas siempre llevan a buenos caminos" -dijo Celestia avanzando con su hermana siguiendo a la pequeña Rarity

 **-Al día siguiente**

La escena cambia con la pequeña Rarity sentada frente a una máquina de coser intentando todo lo que ella sabe, pero para ella parecía que nada funcionaba, los vestuarios no estaban bien y la obra era esa noche. Rarity se sentía frustrada.

"Tal vez no nací para ser modista en realidad" -agachó la mirada con orejas bajas mostrando tristeza

Desde la ventana e invisibles las 2 hermanas veían la escena, ambas se sentían mal por la pobre de Rarity.

"Si pudiera ayudarla lo haría, pero no debe vernos" -dijo Luna

"Lo sé, pero también quiero ayudarla, ella sueña con eso y se nota que su talento la llevará lejos, sólo…" -Celestia se puso a pensar hasta que tuvo una idea- "no puede vernos, pero si oírnos"

Luna la miró (entre ellas si pueden verse) confundida.

"Explícate porque no te entiendo"

"Mira" -se acerca más a la ventana asomándose a verla- "Rarity"

Ella oyó que la llamaron, pero no vio a nadie.

"Ya oigo voces"

"Rarity"

"... Ay por Esperanza me estoy volviendo loca" -ya tenía miedo

"Tranquila Rarity, no estás loca, soy tu conciencia" -dijo Celestia rezando porque Rarity se lo creyera

Rarity lo pensó por un momento y… se la creyó.

"¿Mi conciencia? ¿Por qué me hablas ahora?"

"Porque ahora más necesitas mi ayuda cariño, escucha Rarity no te rindas, tú quieres ser modista ¿No?"

"Es mi sueño, pero es eso… un sueño" -sus palabras la deprimían más

"Rarity, todo lo que es o fue, comenzó con un sueño, ¿Sabes quién es Fashion Heart?"

"Fue la 1ra diseñadora de modas de la historia"

"Eres lista, ella comenzó como tú, soñaba con hacer ropa, pero los diseños de ese entonces no le parecían perfectos, pensó en rendirse hasta que hizo algo diferente, sólo así la inspiración llegó y creó el que fue el 1er vestido de gala; todos dudaban de su diseño, pero gustó, volviéndose la 1ra modista de Equestria, ella soñó y lo hizo, así eres tú, sueña un sueño… y esfuérzate por hacerlo realidad"

Esas palabras conmovieron y motivaron a la pequeña unicornio.

"Si, seré modista... pero no encuentro cómo perfeccionar los disfraces"

"Eres una unicornio, tu cuerno es tu fiel amigo, confía en tu cuerno y hallarás la respuesta"

Rarity pensó las palabras de Celestia, se puso de pie.

"Confiar en mi cuerno, ok Rarity, ya oíste a tu conciencia" -Rarity mira su cuerno- "bien cuerno por algo nací contigo, indícame el camino a mi destino" -y como si la hubiera oído su cuerno empezó a brillar intensamente- "aaahhhh" -el cuerno como si tuviera vida propia la iba arrastrando- "¡Aaahhhh!"

Ambas hermanas vieron eso, el cuerno la arrastró fuera de su casa, ella intentaba luchar pero el cuerno era más fuerte.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" -Rarity era arrastrada por su cuerno

Ambas la siguieron para ver a dónde terminaría esto. Después de varios minutos Rarity dejó de luchar y se dejó arrastrar por su cuerno con una cara de -_-, ella no tenía idea de a dónde la llevaba su cuerno, pero ella sabía que la magia de unicornio no sucedía sin ningún motivo; supuso que tendría algo que ver con su amor por la moda e incluso tal vez con su Cutie Mark. Fue un largo viaje fuera de su pueblo, hasta que llegó a un cañón y chocó con algo deteniéndose, el choque la derribó, se reincorporó y agitó la cabeza volviendo en sí para ver lo que era, sabía que ese sería… su destino.

"... ¡¿Una roca?!" -gritó enojada, con lo que chocó fue una enorme roca- "¡¿Ese es mi destino?! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema cuerno? Te seguí todo el camino hasta aquí ¿Por una roca?! ¡Aaagghhh tonta roca!"

Ambas hermanas veían la escena.

"Me decepciona un poco esto, esperaba que encontrara algo más que una roca" -dijo Celestia

"Hermana… eso no es una roca… eso es una geoda gigante" -dijo Luna

Celestia entendió, disparó una descarga a la geoda, el impacto asustó a Rarity y vio la geoda agrietándose, lo que le llamó la atención era que las grietas soltaban brillo, hasta que se partió en 2 mostrando bellas joyas multicolor, Rarity estaba hipnotizada por tanta belleza, sonrió al ver todas esas joyas.

"Cuantos colores tan bellísimos, encontré lo que buscaba" -con su cuerno tomó todas las joyas y las hizo flotar y se fue alejando

Ambas hermanas vieron sorprendidas la escena.

"Increíble, esta pequeña unicornio tiene el talento de encontrar y manipular los cristales" -dijo Luna

 **-Esa noche**

En la escuela, había ponys adultos viendo encantados a sus hijos con sus disfraces que tenían trozos de cristal que los hacían ver radiantes, tras el escenario estaban Rarity y su maestra, ella la voltea a ver con una sonrisa que decía "felicidades pequeña", Rarity estaba conmovida con su obra, luego un brillo parpadeó y apareció su Cutie Mark acompañada de un aura negra. Las princesas estaban también entre el público.

"Un aura negra, ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?"

"O una de 2: o es malvada o encontramos a la Power Ranger Negra" -dijo Luna

"Obvio es la 2da opción"

Ya terminada la obra todos aplaudieron a los pequeños y la maestra se colocó en frente junto con Rarity.

"¡Aplausos también por la diseñadora del vestuario, Rarity!" -anunció la maestra

Los ponys aplaudieron también a Rarity, entre ellos los padres de Rarity, y su madre estaba preñada (Sweetiebelle :3). Ella estaba complacida con su trabajo.

"¡Esa es mi niña!" -gritó Magnum

Celestia y Luna marcaron a Rarity y volvieron a la estación de trenes donde estaba el maquinista dormido en la locomotora.

"Señor, despierte" -Luna intentó despertarlo

Celestia lo movió hasta que despertó.

"Mmm… majestades, ¿Qué hora es?"

"Es de noche, ya cumplimos nuestra labor aquí, ya son 3 Power Rangers, faltan 3" -dijo Celestia

"Eso es bueno, ya es la mitad" -dijo el maquinista

"Mamá estará contenta por esto, vámonos ya"

Celestia y Luna subieron al tren listas para su siguiente destino. El tren empezó a andar con rumbo al siguiente destino.

"¿Cuál es la siguiente parada?" -preguntó Celestia al maquinista

"Manehattan (o Ponyhattan como quieran decirle), la ciudad más cosmopolita de toda Equestria; tomará horas pero si nos vamos ya llegaremos al amanecer"

"¿Si podrá manejar toda la noche?"

"Es mi trabajo, además ustedes serían mis últimas pasajeras, me retiraré después de esto"

"Bueno, confiamos en usted" -dijo Luna

"Pueden volver a su dormitorio lo tengo todo bien aquí"

Pasadas 2hrs estaban las princesas durmiendo en su dormitorio y el maquinista en la sala de máquinas de la locomotora, pero no se veía nada bien, sus ojos estaban rojos (ósea ojeras) y cerrándose, se notaba a leguas que luchaba por no dormirse, cerró los ojos y roncó pero se despertó de golpe y agitó su cabeza.

"No te duermas" -dijo, pero sus ojos volvían a cerrarse, se cerraron y roncó otra vez y otra vez se despertó de golpe- "¡No te duermas!"

Pero volvió a caer, se durmió en el acto y al caer movió la palanca en reversa, como el tren iba avanzando ir en reversa significa que las ruedas se detendrán de golpe soltando chispas, el tren se detiene y va en reversa, pero en lo que las ruedas sueltan chispas todo dentro del tren se agita, incluidas 2 princesas alicornio que estaban dormidas en una litera que al sentir eso la fuerza las hizo caer se de la cama, para Celestia fue peor ya que ella dormía en la de abajo y Luna que iba arriba cayó, su hermana amortiguó su caída y a Celestia le dolió mucho.

"¡AUCH! Creo que rompiste mis costillas" -dijo ella sonando adolorida

"Ow" -se levantó- "perdón"

Ambas ven por la ventana.

"Nos movemos para atrás"

"Hay que ir a ver al maquinista para ver qué pasa" -sugirió Luna

Ambas salen de su dormitorio para ir a la locomotora y ver qué pasaba con el maquinista.

"Debe ser algo muy serio como para haber frenado de esa manera" -dijo Celestia- "tal vez un puente quebrado"

"O una roca en medio de las vías" -dijo Luna

"O tal vez falta una sección de las vías"

Pero al llegar vieron lo que se esperaba ver: a un maquinista durmiendo en el piso.

"Durmiendo en el trabajo, eso lo haría que lo despidan" -dijo Luna

"Déjalo ya está viejo, recuerda se retira después de esto" -Celestia lo movió suavemente

El maquinista despertó- "ah ¿Dónde estoy?" -preguntó delirando

"Está en el tren"

"... No puede ser ¿Me quedé dormido?" -vio la palanca y la cambió para que el tren avanzara

"Si, si piensa seguir debe descansar 1ro"

"Es mera noche y no llegaremos hasta el amanecer"

Luna buscando una solución en el camino vio una señal.

"Hey miren" -con su magia toma la señal arrancándola del suelo- "hay una granja a 5min de aquí y ofrecen alojamiento"

"Está decidido iremos allá y usted descansará"

"No puedo descansar, prometí a la reina llevarlas por toda Equestria"

"Ya tenemos 3 Power Rangers, usted va a descansar y mañana seguiremos" -dijo Celestia- "tómelo como una orden real"

"... A la orden majestad" -dijo rendido sabiendo que no ganaría la discusión

Luna con magia regresó la señal a su lugar, minutos después se detuvieron frente a una señal que decía "granja a 50m por allá" y había una flecha que marcaba a la izquierda.

"Es aquí" -dijo Luna

Se bajaron del tren y empezaron a caminar hacia donde marcaba el camino.

"Vamos, pagamos una noche, y ya descansado el maquinista retomaremos la búsqueda" -dijo Celestia

"Entendido" -dijeron los 2

Cuando llegaron vieron la granja, por ser de noche no se veía bien el cultivo, pero sí podían ver una casa de madera rodeada por una cerca, un molino y un depósito (esa cosa de forma cilíndrica con punta que suelen verse en las granjas). La escena cambia con la pezuña de Celestia tocando la puerta.

"Ya es muy tarde, no abrirán" -dijo el maquinista

Pero como en algunos programas y películas pasó lo que 1 dice que no pasará, la luz de la casa se encendió y la puerta fue abierta por un pony adulto de piel color ocre, pelo y cola color grises peinado con patillas, un sombrero negro con una cinta blanca, y un cuello blanco con una corbata negra, tenía una Cutie Mark con forma de pico que usan los mineros además de que en su boca trae una rama de trigo; se notaba a leguas que era un amish, además su rostro mostraba seriedad, frío y neutral.

"Buenas noches, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?" -preguntó frío

"Buenas noches señor…" -dijo Luna lanzando una indirecta de que quería saber si nombre

El pony amish captó la indirecta- "Rock, Igneous Rock" -se presentó quitándose el sombrero como respeto y se lo puso otra vez

"Sr. Igneous Rock, lamentamos despertarlo tan tarde, pero verá estábamos viajando por Equestria en una misión para la reina Esperanza" -dijo Celestia

"¿Qué tipo de misión?" -preguntó Igneous Rock

"Es secreto, no es por sonar grosera, en fin vinimos aquí porque nuestro maquinista está cansado y así no puede manejar el tren, vimos su cartel de que ofrece alojamiento y por eso estamos aquí" -dijo Luna

"Ajá ya entiendo, tienen suerte la habitación está libre, el alojamiento cuesta 10 bits la noche, cada 1" *****

"Bien son 30 bits" -dijo el maquinista

Así los 3 pagaron su alojamiento y entraron a la casa.

"No hagan mucho ruido, mi familia duerme" -abre una puerta que mostraba una habitación con 2 camas, un escritorio, un armario, y otra puerta que tal vez conduzca al baño- "aquí dormirán, que pasen buenas noches" -Igneous Rock apagó la luz y se fue

Los 3 entraron a la habitación.

"Que bonito cuarto es este" -dijo Luna

"Son 2 camas, usen las majestades por mi no se preocupen estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el piso"

"No no, puedes usar una cama, Luna y yo compartiremos la otra"

"¿Seguras?"

"Somos hermanas, no es la 1ra vez que dormimos juntas" -dijo Luna

"Cierto, siempre que una tenía pesadillas dormía con la otra, eso une a las hermanas" -dijo Celestia abrazando a Luna

"... De acuerdo, gracias majestades"

El maquinista se acostó en una cama, Celestia y Luna en la otra y se durmieron.

 **-A la mañana siguiente**

El maquinista se fue despertando poco a poco.

Bostezó- "ay que buen sueño fue ese" -se bajó de la cama- "¿Majestades?" -no las vio en ningún lado

"Ya despertaste" -volteó a ver a Igneous Rock- "tus amigas están en el comedor con mi familia ya todos están desayunando, aún estás a tiempo para comer y pueden irse"

"Oh, gracias" -dijo el maquinista y se fue al comedor

Llegado ahí se encontró con las princesas, una yegua color gris pálido con pelo y cola verde grisáceo peinado con una cebollita atrás, con una Cutie Mark en forma de 3 rocas en triángulo, usaba lentes pequeños de oro atados a una cadena de oro y un cuello negro con líneas blancas formando cuadrados con una placa de oro con una joya en el centro, era Cloudy Quartz la esposa de Igneous Rock. Y también 4 potrancas, una era púrpura claro con el cabello rubio plateado (como Taffyta de Ralph el Demoledor), otra era gris claro con el cabello gris oscuro, la otra era gris índigo con pelo violeta y la última era rosada con el pelo rosa-magenta (en ese orden son Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, la mayor Maud Pie y por último Pinkie Pie), las 4 con el pelo planchado hacia abajo, todos con una expresión neutra comiendo maíz con semillas y agua.

"Hey ya despertó, ¿Ya se siente bien?" -preguntó Luna

"Si, ya estoy de ánimos para ir a Manehattan, si nos vamos ya llegaremos para las 3PM"

"No puede irse sin desayunar, el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día" -dijo Cloudy Quartz

"... Es un buen punto" -se sentó con ellos

"¿Y en su granja a qué se dedican? ¿Qué hacen para vivir?" -preguntó Celestia

"Cosechamos" -dijo Igneous Rock

"¿Enserio? ¿Qué cosechan? ¿Maíz, fruta, vegetales?" -preguntó el maquinista

"Rocas" -dijo Maud Pie

"¡¿Rocas?!" -preguntaron los 3

"Esta es una granja de rocas, pasamos los días trabajando en el campo moviendo las rocas de una zona a otra" -dijo la pequeña Pinkie sonando seria, luego se presentó de igual manera- "hola, me llamo Pinkamena Diane Pie"

"¿Pero de donde sale la comida y el dinero?" -preguntó el maquinista

"Las rocas son de colores diferentes (colores pálidos y oscuros), los que hacen collares y brazaletes las compran para sus manualidades, además esta tierra no es fértil, no podemos cosechar comida aquí" -dijo Maud Pie

Los ponys terminaron de comer, las princesas y el maquinista se alejaron para poder irse, pero cuando ambas hermanas se dieron la vuelta vieron una escena que no soportaron: las pequeñas potrancas moviendo rocas dentro del rancho, nada felices y distantes, los adultos moviendo las de afuera.

"Por nuestra madre, que triste es esto" -dijo Celestia- "mírenlos, nadie habla, nadie sonríe, sólo mueven rocas"

Mientras en la granja Igneous Rock tocó una campana que llamó la atención de sus hijas.

"¡Marble, Limestone las necesito adentro para que ayuden a su madre!" -sus hijas nombradas entran y ve al resto- "¡Maud, Pinkamena ustedes mientras muevan las rocas del sur y del norte al este!" -entra a la casa

"Yo me encargaré del norte" -dijo Maud dejando sola a Pinkie

Pinkie suspiró y volvió al trabajo.

"Que triste" -dijo Luna

"Si triste, pero majestades recuerden que tenemos una misión: encontrar a los Power Rangers; la reina lo ordenó"

"Lo sabemos pero…" -ambas veían esa escena- "pero conociendo a nuestra madre, ella dejaría en pausa una misión por el bien de los ponys, hacer lo mejor para ellos" -dijo Celestia

"Pero les recuerdo que hay un villano en puertas, mañana podría invadir"

"Me sorprende que aún no lo haya hecho" -dijo Luna- "pero Celestia tiene razón, hay que hacer algo por ellos"

"¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Qué se hace para una familia de ponys amish que cosechan rocas y que al parecer no conocen el significado de las palabras risa y diversión?"

"No sé, tal vez…" -a Celestia le dio un clic en la cabeza- "¿Qué acaba de decir señor? Las 10 últimas palabras"

"... ¿Que no conocen el significado de las palabras risa y diversión?"

"Eso es, ¿Qué le saca una sonrisa a una niña?"

"¿Pastel?" -preguntó Luna

"No"

"¿Enserio? Porque recuerdo a cierta alicornio blanca de pelo rosa que hasta bailaba de alegría con el pastel" -dijo refiriéndose a su hermana ******

Celestia se sonrojó.

"¡Luna! Eso te pedí llevarlo a la tumba"

"Hermana soy una alicornio, no puedo morir"

"Si cuando te hieren seriamente o cuando tengas descendencia"

"¿Me explican lo de la descendencia?" -pidió el maquinista

"... De acuerdo, un alicornio vive para siempre, amenos que procreen, una vez que nacen sus hijos les pasan parte de su poder y pierden la inmortalidad" -explicó Celestia- "pero no cambiemos el tema, sólo existe algo que le sacaría una sonrisa a cualquier potranca *******

Celestia sin esperar preguntas hizo brillar su cuerno, disparó una descarga al cielo, liberando una explosión. Pinkie Pie reaccionó a la explosión viendo al cielo, Celestia lanzó un hechizo imitando la rainplosión sónica de Rainbow Dash, la explosión causó una onda de viento que mandó a volar las rocas, Pinkie Pie puso resistencia, cuando el viento pasó su pelo se despeinó y esponjó y miró al cielo para ver un hermoso arcoiris formarse en el cielo; justo cuando sus ojos se pusieron en ese maravilloso fenómeno de la naturaleza sintió un brillo en su interior, poco a poco iba mostrando su 1ra sonrisa. Jamás había sentido una alegría así, se sentía tan bien que quería seguir sonriendo siempre, finalmente su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Y no solo ella, quería que todos sus conocidos sonrieran igual, pero ella sabía que los arcoiris no se ven bien seguido (de hecho el arcoíris desapareció), se puso a pensar qué podía crear sonrisas.

"Piensa Pinkie Pie piensa"

"¿Pasa algo pequeña?" -ella se dió vuelta para ver a las princesas y el maquinista

"Pensé que se habían ido"

"No soportamos verlos así, por eso te di ese bello espectáculo de 5seg" -dijo Celestia

"Usted creó el arcoiris" -Celestia asintio- "gracias por eso, soy tan feliz ahora, pero sería muy egoísta de mi parte ser solo yo la que esté feliz, no es fácil cuando tus padres son amish" -dijo Pinkie- "quiero que sientan la alegría que yo siento ahora, pero no sé"

"Yo tengo una idea" -dijo Luna- "podrías…" -ella resto se lo susurró al oído

Pinkie Pie escuchó todo- "... he oido de eso, pero jamás lo ví, si lo haré, pero necesitaré ayuda" -confesó

"Nosotros te ayudaremos" -dijeron las hermanas al unísono

"Pero majestades la misión"

"Puede esperar, ven ayuda también" -dijo Luna

El maquinista sabía que no iba a ganar la discusión así que fue a ayudar, tardaron todo el día y toda la noche hasta que estaba hecho. La familia de Pinkie salió de la casa.

"Será mejor que cosechemos las rocas del campo sur" -dijo Igneous Rock pero confundidos oyen un algo en el depósito y al ver a solo 3 de sus hijas pensaron que Pinkie estaba ahí

"¡¿Pinkamena Diane Pie eres tú?!" -preguntó Cloudy Quartz y Pinkie salió de golpe

"¡Mamá, necesito que tú, mi papá y mis hermanas vengan pronto!" -cuando abrió la puerta se oyó mejor, el ruido era música, volvió a entrar

La familia de Pinkie estaba más confundida, pero decidieron ir para ver lo que era. Al abrir la puerta del depósito vieron que el lugar estaba decorado para una fiesta, con serpentinas, mesas, globos, ponche, pastel, dulces y espantasuegras. Entraron al depósito viendo todo a su alrededor, dentro estaban Pinkie Pie, las princesas Celestia y Luna y el maquinista.

"¡Sorpresa ¿Les gusta? Se llama fiesta! ¡Ayer jamás me sentí tan feliz y quiero compartir mi alegría con ustedes, estuvimos toda la noche haciéndolo para ustedes!" -tenía una mirada de entusiasmo, esperando la reacción de sus padres y sus hermanas

Su familia solo abrió la boca con suspiros de sorpresa; la sonrisa de Pinkie se borró por eso, veía como emitiendo ruidos como gemidos y viendo todo con un gesto como de miedo, y si veían de cerca se podía apreciar que bocas temblaban. Pinkie Pie se sintió decepcionada.

"... Ay, no les gusta" -se dió la vuelta

Esa decepción también pasó a Celestia, Luna y el maquinista. Pero se fijaron bien, la familia de Pinkie seguía gimiendo, ella se volteó a ver para después ver que ellos de golpe pusieron sonrisas grandes. Pinkie volvió a sonreír por eso.

"¡Ay si les gusta!" -se puso a saltar de alegría alrededor de su familia- "¡Estoy tan feliz!" -abrazó a su padre

Sus 3 huéspedes también sonrieron.

"Pinkamena, esto se ve… wow, ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste?" -preguntó su padre

"Porque ninguno aquí es feliz, lo sé, ayer sentí en carne propia la felicidad tanto que no dejaré de sonreír, pero no quería ser la única en ser feliz, por eso hice esto, ellos me ayudaron"

Igneous Rock voltea a ver a las princesas y luego a su hija, quitó su sonrisa y suspiró- "supongo que es por culpa mía, y cómo no serlo, mi familia han sido amish desde que la secta nació, su madre cuando la conocí dejó su vida anterior para unirse a nosotros y me casé con ella, mi idea era tener un varón para que ayudara, no se ofendan niñas yo las amo, pero las tuve que arrastrar al trabajo tan pequeñas, niñas de su edad deben estar jugando, hacer amigos, pero sin saberlo les privee de todo eso y lo lamento" -dijo agachando la cabeza con orejas caídas

Todos se sintieron mal por las palabras de Igneous Rock. Sus hijas lo abrazaron.

"No te sientas triste papá, no lo sabías, no estés triste en la fiesta sonríe" -Pinkie Pie aún con la sonrisa soltaba lágrimas por ver triste a su padre

Igneous Rock sonríe otra vez y abraza a todas sus hijas, su esposa se une al afecto, las princesas se miran a si mismas, sonríen y se unen al abrazo, el maquinista miró a todos lados, rodó los ojos y se une también. La escena cambia con Pinkie Pie con un micrófono al lado de una máquina de karaoke, los demás la veían comiendo pastel y bebiendo ponche.

"Ahora una canción de mi autoría" -encendió la máquina- "se llama "Sonreír", escúchenla con el corazón"

 **Pinkie Pie.** _Ven a sonreír, ven a sonreír,_

 _Ven a sonreír, ven a sonreír._

 _Mi nombre es Pinkamena Diane Pie..._

Puso una cara dudosa combinada con vergüenza y pagó la máquina.

"¿Pinkamena por qué paraste?" -preguntó Cloudy Quartz

"Perdón, quiero cantarla pero siento que mi nombre es muy largo para presentarme en ella"

"Pues abrévielo, cuando a alguien no le gusta su nombre se apoda" -dijo Luna

"¿Acortarlo? ¿Por cuál?"

"No se"

"Pinkamena Diane Pie… pues… ¿Por qué no quitas el Diane y cortas Pinkamena por Pinkie?" -sugirió el maquinista

"¿Pinkie Pie?" -vieron dudosa a la pequeña terrestre, hasta que la vieron saltar de alegría- "¡Si, me gusta!" -puso de nuevo la canción- "¡La canción se llama "Sonreír" escúchenla con el corazón!"

 **Pinkie Pie.** _Ven a sonreír, ven a sonreír,_

 _Ven a sonreír, ven a sonreír._

 _Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie_ "hola" _,_

 _Y vengo a decir_ "¿Qué tal?".

 _Hoy te voy a hacer sonreír_

 _Y tu día hacer feliiiiiz._

La familia de Pinkie estaba sorprendida y maravillada.

"Wow no sabíamos que sabe cantar" -dijo su padre

 _No importa en realidad_ "¿Qué hay?",

 _Si triste o solo estás_ "vamos".

 _Amigos hay que animar_

 _Pues Pinkie lo hará._

Del impulso la familia empezó a bailar, y sacaron a bailar a sus invitados.

 _Porque YO te quiero ver sonreír, es así,_

 _Llena de alegría mi vivir, es verdad._

 _Porque solo tienes que sonreír,_

 _Mis amigos son así (mis amigos son así),_

 _Mis amigos son así (mis amigos son así)._

Sonó una parte instrumental donde ella bailaba saltando, su familia bailaba con ella.

 _¡Grandioso!_

Bailaba con su padre, luego con su madre, un grupo con sus hermanas y luego con los invitados hasta que la canción se hizo un poco más lenta.

 _Es cierto hay días muy oscuros,_

 _Y solo te sientes,_

 _Pero Pinkie aquí está para alejarte del mal._

La canción se vuelve a animar.

 _Si hay algo que la hace feliz_

 _Y siempre me hace viviiiir,_

 _Es simple solamente debes sonreiiiir;_

 _Reiiiiiiiir._

 _Me siento muy alegre,_

 _Gracias a tu reír._

 _Tú sonreirás yo sonreiré_

 _Vamos a sonreír._

 _¡Porque AMO verte sonreír, es así!_

 _Dime cómo puedo hacerte reír, lo haré._

 _Me hace feliz verte sonreír._

 _Mi día has de endulzaaaaaaaaaaarr._

 _Todo el mundo debe sonreiiiir,_

 _Mi corazón ya brilla brilla._

 _Todo el mundo merece reír,_

 _Mis amigos son asiiiií. x4_

 _Ven a ven a ven a ¡Ven a sonreiiiiiiiiir!_

 _Ven a sonreiiiiiiiiir,_

 _Ven a sonreiiiiiiiiir,_

 _Ven a sonreiiiiiiiiir,_

 _Ven a sonreír._ ********

Al terminar su canción todos aplaudieron y gritaron, otros chiflaron y en el flanco de Pinkie Pie apareció su Cutie Mark, y para sorpresa de las princesas seguido de un aura rosada (el aura de poder solo lo pueden ver ellas).

"¡Gracias, estoy aquí todos los días!" -gritó Pinkie

"Ah, escuchen" -Celestia llamó la atención de todos- "fue una fiesta divertida de verdad, pero tenemos que irnos"

"¿Ya? Pero la fiesta apenas inicia" -dijo Marble Pie

"Quédense otro rato" -pidió Pinkie Pie

"Nos gustaría, pero tenemos una misión que cumplir y debemos terminarla" -dijo Luna

Los 3 sacan dinero y se lo entregan a Igneous Rock.

"El dinero de la 2da noche"

Los 3 se fueron de regreso al tren, no sin antes marcar a Pinkie Pie.

"... Bueno se lo pierden, cantaré de nuevo" -puso otra canción mientras su familia le aplaudía

 **-En el tren**

"¡¿Ella una Power Ranger?!" -exclamó el maquinista

"Si, la Power Ranger Rosa para ser específico" -dijo Celestia

"La azul vuela rápido, la amarilla habla con animales, la negra manipula cristales, esta solo hizo una fiesta"

"Le sacó una sonrisa a ponys que no han sonreído desde que nacieron, hizo lo que ningún otro amish hizo y eso ya es un don, quién lo diría, vinimos para que usted descansara y terminamos encontrando a la Ranger Rosa, significa que faltan por buscar 2: Ranger Verde y Ranger Rojo"

"Entonces no hay que perder el tiempo, vamos, tenemos una misión que cumplir"

Sin perder el tiempo Celestia y Luna subieron al tren, el maquinista subió a la locomotora, al hacerlo hizo un saludo militar y encendió la locomotora, el siguiente destino sería Manehattan.

 **-Un par de horas después**

El tren arribó en la estación de Manehattan.

"Llegamos, Manehattan, mi hijo vive aquí; iré a visitarlo en lo que buscan" -dijo el maquinista

"De acuerdo, lo veremos después"

Dicho eso las princesas y el maquinista tomaron 2 caminos separados. Las princesas iban en busca de el siguiente Power Ranger, faltaban por encontrar a los Power Rangers Rojo y Verde. Mientras buscaban veían las maravillas de Manehattan.

"Esta ciudad es bonita, si no estuviéramos en una misión iría a turistear"

"Pienso lo mismo, pero nimodo; será la próxima vez" -dijo Celestia

Oyeron la voz de varios peatones, voltearon a las voces y vieron a varios peatones hablarle a una potranca terrestre de piel naranja de cabellos rubios (Applejack), quien llevaba una varilla con una lona colgando. Applejack quien de niña se dijo a sí misma que no quería crecer en una granja polvorienta, deseando vivir una vida sofisticada se fue a vivir a Manehattan, ahora iba a la casa de sus tíos.

"Oye, a un lado pueblerina" -le dijo un pony y ella se hizo a un lado

La pequeña Applejack caminaba como decidida, como si ya supiera lo que descubriría lo que estaba destinada hacer en la gran ciudad. Las princesas la veían preocupadas.

"Una pequeña potranca que vaga sola en la ciudad y con un trapo colgando de una vara, creo que huyó de su casa" -dijo Celestia

"Sí eso parece, mejor hay que seguirla para asegurarnos de que estará bien" -sugirió Luna

Celestia asintió estando de acuerdo con su hermana y ambas fueron sigilosas tras de Applejack. Mientras Applejack se detuvo un momento, de la lona sacó una foto de sus tíos quienes estaban posando frente a un edificio, la idea de la pequeña granjera era simple: ver el edificio, buscar 1 que se viera igual y ahí los encontraría. Así que guardó la foto y siguió su camino seguida por Celestia y Luna. Después de horas de buscar encontró el edificio que buscaba, entró y vio a la recepcionista quien atendía una llamada desde su celular. *********

"Disculpe señorita" -llamó su atención- "estoy buscando al señor y la señora Orange" -dijo Applejack con su tono de vaquera que la caracteriza

"2do piso la puerta con una imagen de 2 naranjas" -dijo para volver a su llamada

Applejack después de esa respuesta entró al elevador y subió, encontró la puerta con 2 naranjas y tocó. La puerta la abrió un corcel, luego apareció una yegua.

"Tía Orange, tío Orange" -la dejan pasar- "gracias por recibirme en su guarida"

"¿Guarida? Ajajaja, ¿No es nuestro extremo opuesto?" -dijo la tía en juego

"Ja, que pintoresca" -dijo el tío

"Descuida, haremos que actúes como una Manehattaniense en poco tiempo"

Celestia y Luna vieron eso desde la ventana.

"Bueno está con sus tíos ya no hay que preocuparnos" -dijo Luna

"Cierto, busquemos a los Power Rangers" -dijo Celestia

 **-2 días después**

Celestia y Luna entraron a un restaurante elegante, ¿Por qué? Nomás porque tenían hambre.

"Esta ciudad es muy grande, nos tomará días encontrar algún Power Ranger" -dijo Celestia

"Lo sé, pero valdrá la pena cuando encontremos a los 6 y detengamos a Thrax"

Se acercaron a un pony con un esmoquin (o bueno la parte de arriba del esmoquin) que era el que revisaba las reservaciones.

"Hola, buen día, hice una reservación para hoy a esta hora" -dijo Celestia amablemente

Sin verlas revisa su cuaderno- "ah sí, déjenme ver aquí está a nombre de Celestia" -las voltea a ver y se sorprendie- "princesa Celestia, princesa Luna de Canterlot, hijas de la reina Esperanza"

"Ah sí, vinimos a un trabajo y pasamos a comer, por favor no quiero que hagan una escena por nuestra presencia" -pidió Luna

"Como ordene majestad, mesero lleva a nuestras comensales a su mesa" -le dijo a un mesero

El mesero las guió a una mesa para 2, ambas eran vistas por varios de los comensales, como nunca salieron de Canterlot no muchos sabían que ellas eran las hijas de la reina, pero sabían que eran princesas por tener cuernos y alas, ambas vieron sus menús.

"Puedo recomendar la especialidad del chef: ensalada primavera con pasta"

"Eso suena bien, traiga 2 por favor"

"¿Y qué desean de tomar?"

"Un refresco por favor" -pidió Luna

"¿De cuál quieren?"

"Del rojo"

El mesero la vio extrañado- "este restaurante no maneja refresco del… rojo" -dijo

"Entonces con jugo de manzana burbujeante" -pidió Celestia

La escena cambia con las 2 hermanas terminando sus platillos.

"¿Desean algo más?"

"Gracias pero es todo, solo denos la cuenta por favor" -dijo Celestia

El mesero se fue, en lo que esperaban oyeron risas y vieron a un grupo de ponys en una mesa amplia reunidos, a 3 los reconocieron: los tíos Orange y Applejack quien tenía un peinado como el de su tía y sonreía nerviosa.

"Y dime pequeña, ¿Qué te parece la bella Manehattan?" -preguntó un pony sentado frente a ella

"Es simplemente divina" -dijo nerviosa usando un tono de voz campirano combinado con sofisticado, digamos su tono combi así con el de Rarity

"Muy bien dicho querida" -dijo su tía, pero Applejack siguió hablando

"Aunque debo admitir que tardé a acostumbrarme al ruido de la ciudad de donde las noches son tan tranquilas que no se oye ni el pío de los pollitos hasta que los gallos te levantan" -sus tíos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo

"¿Qué dices?" -preguntó una yegua

"Exacto linda, ¿Pero qué cosa es un gallo?" -preguntó él mismo pony que le preguntó qué le parecía Manehattan causando la risa de la yegua a su lado

" _... ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué digo? No quiero quedar en ridículo_ " -pensó Applejack muy nerviosa

"La cena está servida" -dijo una mesera unicornio quien llevaba bandejas flotando junto a un compañero

"Qué bueno, estar en la ciudad es un trabajo duro, tengo tanta hambre que podría comer…" -pero al abrir la bandeja frente a ella solo había esa comida que acostumbra comer la gente sofisticada, ya saben comida pequeña que no te llena nada, a Applejack no le gustó eso

Ambas princesas vieron la expresión de Applejack, se notaba en su mirada la nostalgia.

"Esa potranca no se ve feliz Celestia"

"Lo sé, lo veo en su rostro, extraña algo lo sé"

 **-Esa misma noche**

Applejack estaba en su dormitorio pensando viendo por la ventana esperando el amanecer, vio como el sol se asomó por las colinas.

"... Kikirikí" -triste hizo el sonido de un gallo, se notaba a leguas que extrañaba su antigua vida- "me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora mi familia?" -se apoyó en la ventana y sonrió- "apuesto a que van en camino a los deliciosos manzanos rojos… ay lo que daría por solo una mordida"

Applejack jamás se sintió tan nostálgica en toda su vida hasta ese momento.

"Applejack" -oyó la voz de la princesa Celestia quien era invisible igual que Luna

"¿Ah? ¿Quién anda ahí?" -preguntó algo asustada

"No temas, soy tu conciencia" -el truco de la conciencia, usó esa técnica con Rarity y pensó que serviría igual con Applejack

"¿Mi conciencia? ¿Qué quieres?"

"Vine a hablarte nena, te ví triste y quise intervenir, dime ¿Qué te tiene tan triste?"

"Es que… es que vine aquí dejando todo atrás, dejé la granja y a mi familia para buscarme a mi misma, quise probar una vida mejor en la ciudad, pero ahora que la estoy viviendo no es lo que esperaba, dejé toda mi vida por nada, y eso me tiene triste"

Celestia se sintió mal por ella y habló- "¿Y si extrañas la granja por qué no regresas?" -preguntó

Applejack lo pensó- "no sé, ya vine hasta acá uno creo que le quieran recibir de nuevo después de lo que hice" -dijo poniéndose más triste- "dime ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Yo no puedo darte la respuesta Applejack, eso solo lo sabes tú, escucha a tu corazón… y la respuesta llegará"

Applejack se quedó pensando.

"Escuchar a mi corazón, de acuerdo" -cerró los ojos y se concentró- "¿Dónde debo estar? ¿De nuevo en la granja donde están los que quiero? ¿O darle otra oportunidad a la vida sofisticada de la ciudad?"

Celestia ya sabía qué elegiría Applejack así que le dió una señal, usó el mismo hechizo que usó en la granja de rocas y creó otra rainplosión sónica acompañada de un arcoiris, Applejack abrió los ojos con la explosión y vio el arcoiris apuntando a cierto lugar. A ella le pareció increíble, un arcoiris apuntando justo de vuelta a casa, en ese momento todo fue evidente, justo en ese momento quién debía ser y dónde pertenecía: la granja.

"Gracias conciencia, ahora sé que debo volver a casa"

Applejack dejó una nota a sus tíos diciendo que agradecía el cuidado que le dieron, pero extrañaba su hogar y que iba a volver, la escena cambia unas horas después, con Applejack corriendo por un prado de manzananos, era seguida por ambas princesas quienes la siguieron para cerciorarse de que nada le pasara.

"¡Familia, familia soy yo, Applejack!"

En la entrada se alcanzaban a ver a la abuela Smith, a su hermano mayor Big Macintosh y sus padres. **********

"¿Applejack?" -dijo su padre confundido, pero al ver que era ella se emocionó- "¡Applejack volviste!"

Ella saltó a los brazos de sus padres, la abuela Smith y Big Macintosh se unieron al abrazo.

"Lo lamento tanto, yo quería ser una pony diferente y al serlo no me di cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí" -dijo Applejack triste- "¿No están enojados?"

"No hija, y no perdiste nada, este es tu hogar y siempre tendremos la puerta abierta para ti" -dijo su madre

Applejack abrazó más a su familia, feliz de haber vuelto a dónde pertenecía. Ambas princesas lloraban de alegría ante esa escena.

"Escenas como está me hacen extrañar Canterlot y a mamá" -dijo Luna

Pero cuando vieron que en el flanco de Applejack apareció su Cutie Mark, se sorprendieron de ver también un aura verde limón rodeando a la pequeña potranca.

"... Mejor hay que volver a Manehattan" -dijo Celestia marcando a Applejack

 **-De regreso a la ciudad**

En la estación de trenes el maquinista se despidió de su hijo y subió al tren con las princesas.

"¿Entonces encontraron a otro Power Ranger?"

"Si, la Ranger Verde, ya son 5, solo falta 1: el Ranger Rojo, el líder"

"Y yo ya me habré retirado, bien entonces a movernos"

El maquinista puso en marcha el tren listo para seguir el camino.

 **-1 semana después**

El tren arribó a su último destino: Canterlot. Volvieron a donde empezaron y si éxito, los poblados que quedaron no tenían al Ranger Rojo, buscaron bien, pusieron atención a todo potro y potranca que veían, pero ninguno tenía indicios de Power Ranger. Al llegar fueron recibidos en la estación por algunos soldados, el capitán Silver Sword y la reina Esperanza quien fue a abrazarlas.

"Celestia, Luna las extrañé hijas"

Ambas corresponden el afecto.

"También te extrañamos" -dijo Celestia

"Dejé de ver el ojo del vigilante cuando llegaron a esa granja de rocas, ¿Qué pasó?"

"No fue pérdida total, encontramos a 5 Rangers" -dijo Luna

"¿5?"

"Los poblados que quedaban no tenían al Ranger Rojo" -dijo Celestia

"Revisamos bien y no"

"No podemos iniciar con 5 Rangers, deben ser los 6" -dijo la reina- "no han revisado en Canterlot, aquí debe estar, pero inicien mañana, deben estar cansadas después de un viaje tan largo" -vio al maquinista- "gracias por llevarlas" -le da lo prometido

"Fue un placer majestad, debo dar un último viaje a Manehattan, tengo nietos que quieren jugar con su abuelo" -hizo saludo militar y se fue

"Mamá mañana es el festival del verano" -dijo Luna- "vas a invocar el sol"

"Si, mejor lugar para buscar"

 **-Al día siguiente**

Era el festival del verano, donde la reina Esperanza invoca al sol, los soldados sonaron los cuernos, todo el público frente a un escenario con una estatua de oro con forma de anillo con rayos sol, pero estaba incompleto, le faltaba una cuarta parte de la parte de arriba, era como una luna creciente apuntando hacia arriba con rayos de sol a su alrededor, entre el público estaba una pequeña potranca de unicornio de piel color lavanda claro y pelo zafiro con un rayo rosa tanto en el pájaro como en la cola (Twilight Sparkle) que se hacía para adelante molestando un poco a los demás solo para ver mejor. Los cuernos siguieron tocando y ahí estaba la reina Esperanza apareciendo frente a la estatua de oro, Twilight estaba emocionada, la reina hizo brillar su cuerno, luego se alzó en vuelo ante los ojos del público mientras el sol salía, una vez que quedó frente al anillo creciente y el sol se alineó, hizo ver la silueta de la reina en un intenso color dorado iniciando el amanecer, todos aplaudieron. La pequeña Twilight no podía estar más emocionada. La escena cambia con Twilight en un escritorio leyendo libros. Se dedicó a aprender todo lo que pudo sobre magia, después de una lectura intentó usar su cuerno, pero nada; hasta que soltó una chispa que hizo que cambiara de página, eso la emocionó y siguió con la lectura, siguió y siguió hasta el anochecer.

"Twilight" -ella oyó una voz y vio a sus padres

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Te tenemos una sorpresa" -dijo Nightlight (su padre para los que no lo sabían)

"¿Ah sí?"

"Si, vimos lo tan dedicada que estabas en los estudios, así que hicimos algo especial para ti" -dijo Twilight Velvet (su madre)

Ambos le mostraron un documento con un listón azul y una enorme palomita roja pintada. Twilight vio bien la hoja y suspiró de sorpresa.

"¡¿Me inscribieron en la academia de la reina Esperanza para unicornios super dotados?!"

"¡Sorpresa!"

"Pero… ¿Cómo pagaron eso?"

"Usamos nuestros ahorros de retiro"

"¿Qué? Pero habían ahorrado todo eso para cuando fueran viejitos"

"Es más importante el futuro de nuestros hijos, ya ves a tu hermano que ahora estudia en la academia de cadetes, en un futuro lo imagino como todo un soldado de alto rango" -dijo Nightlight

"Además estoy segura que ustedes podrán cuidar de nosotros" -dijo Twilight Velvet

Twilight estaba más emocionada que antes, era su sueño hecho realidad, excepto por una cosa: tenía que aprobar antes un…

La escena cambia- "¿Examen de admisión?" -dijo Twilight en una sala de espera de la escuela

"Tranquila mi amor, si pasarás" -dijo su padre

Con ella estaban sus padres y su niñera de 14 años en ese entonces, la princesa Cadence, sobrina de la princesa Celestia, ¿De donde son tía y sobrina? No tengo idea.

"¿Seguro?"

"Tranquila, estamos contigo" -dijo su madre

"¿Están seguros que si podré?" -preguntó ella

"Claro que sí" -oyeron una voz y ahí vieron a un joven Shining Armor (15 años) quien vestía un uniforme de aprendiz- "tú eres muy talentosa"

"¡¿Shining Armor?!" -dijeron los 3 al unísono

"Hola familia" -abrazó a Twilight quien estaba feliz de verlo

"Qué bueno que estás aquí mejor amigo para siempre"

"Shining Armor ¿No deberías estar en la academia de cadetes?" -preguntó su madre

"Pedí permiso para faltar solo hoy, quería estar con Twilight para apoyarla"

"Bien hijo pero que no pase de nuevo" -dijo su padre

"Hola Shining Armor" -lo saludó Cadence

Él se sonrojó al verla- "oh, ho-hola C-Cadence" -dijo nervioso- "n… no esperaba… verte"

"Vine a darle apoyo a Twilight… te ves bien con tu uniforme de cadete"

Él se sonrojó- "aahhh… gracias, y tú también te ves bien" -dijo

Ambos voltearon a otro lugar sonrojados, los padres de Shining Armor y Twilight los vieron divertidos, ya sabían que esos 2 se gustaban. Ya era el turno de Twilight Sparkle para presentar su examen, Twilight estaba enfrente de unos profesores que la estaban evaluando, ella volteó a ver a su familia que le echaban ánimos y le hicieron señas diciendo que ponga una sonrisa, cosa que ella aún nerviosa hizo, luego entró otro pony con una carretilla con paja, arriba de la paja había un huevo morado.

"Bien Sparkle, deberás usar magia para que ese huevo de dragón eclosione"

Twilight se paró frente al huevo indecisa, volteó a verlos y rió nerviosa, mientras ellos tomaban notas, eso la hizo sudar.

"¿Y bien señorita?" -preguntó una de ellos y otro tosió

Entonces Twilight se alejó 1m decidida y apuntó al huevo con su cuerno y se concentró para hacer magia, salió una chispa pero desapareció, el huevo no hizo nada, volvió a concentrarse, volteó a ver a los profesores, 1 bostezó aburrido y otra vio su reloj.

"No tenemos todo el día" -dijo la del reloj

Twilight siguió intentando, sabía que era el día más importante de su vida, que todo su futuro se vería afectado por el resultado de ese día, y sintió que estaba a punto de arruinarlo. Una chispa salió, pero Twilight se tropezó y cayó de panza, se levantó muy triste.

"Perdón por hacerlos perder su tiempo"

Los profesores negando con la cabeza tomaron notas, pero vayamos afuera, algo pasaba ahí, habían 2 adolescentes jugando con pirotecnia.

"Mira este, se llama "la rainplosión sónica", porque al estallar crea un anillo arcoiris y el ruido que sale al hacerlo" -dijo el terrestre mostrando un cohete y clavándolo al suelo

El otro que era unicornio lo encendió con magia y el cohete salió volando, ya a una buena altura explotó emitiendo una rainplosión sónica, volvamos con Twilight, esa explosión la asustó y su cuerno brilló soltando una descarga que disparó al huevo haciendo que de él naciera el pequeño Spike que se veía más bebé de lo que se ve en la serie. Twilight gritó, sus ojos brillaron en blanco ocultando sus pupilas, una pequeña explosión la envolvió en una potente aura roja, disparó otra descarga a los profesores haciéndolos flotar, luego otra a sus padres que los convirtió en plantas, luego otra a su niñera.

"¡Cadence cuidado!" -Shining Armor saltó frente a ella recibiendo la descarga convirtiéndolo en un ladrillo

"¡Shining Armor!" -exclamó Cadence asustada y preocupada

Luego otra al pequeño Spike que lo hizo crecer a un dragón adulto agujereando el techo, y 3 alicornios particulares vieron eso. La pequeña Twilight se retorcía dentro del aura roja, pero sintió una pata en su hombro, volteó para ver a la reina Esperanza acompañada de sus hijas, eso calmó a Twilight quien se calmó aún rodeada por el aura roja, los profesores cayeron, los padres y hermano de Twilight volvieron a la normalidad y Spike volvió a su forma de recién nacido para después tomar su cola y chupar la punta.

"Mamá, es ella" -susurró Celestia, la reina ya sabía de lo que hablaba, Twilight Sparkle era la elegida, la líder, la Ranger Roja

La reina asintió y volteó a ver a Twilight- "Twilight Sparkle" -la llamó

"... Lo siento mucho" -se disculpó- "no quise…" -la reina la interrumpió

"Tienes un don muy especial, creo que jamás había visto a una unicornio con tanto poder"

"... ¿Eh?" -esa todo lo que dijo Twilight

"Pero debes aprender a dominar esa habilidad con estudio"

"... ¿Eh?"

"Twilight Sparkle, quiero nombrarte la protegida tanto mía como de mis hijas"

"... ¿AAHHH?"

"... ¿Y bien?" -preguntó la princesa Celestia

Twilight volteó a ver a su familia quiénes asistieron como locos. Twilight saltó de alegría.

"¡Siiii!"

"Una cosa más Twilight" -dijo la reina señalando a Twilight quien seguía en el aire

"¿Más?" -ella cayó al suelo, la reina apuntó a su flanco que tenía…- "mi Cutie Mark" -se levanto y empezó a dar saltos de alegría- "¡Si si si si si si si si si si si si si!"

"Yo te enviaré una carta diciendo cuando vas a empezar, espera mi llamado" -dijo la reina

"¡Sí majestad!"

La reina y sus hijas se fueron, pero antes de irse Luna marcó a Twilight.

 **-Esa misma noche en el castillo de Canterlot**

La reina estaba con sus hijas viendo toda Equestria desde el ojo del vigilante, como las princesas marcaron a las Power Rangers en el mapa se veían sus ubicaciones con el color de su respectiva aura de poder.

"Increíble, con ellas son 3 generaciones de Rangers, pero es la 1ra generación de Rangers conformado solo de yeguas" -dijo la reina y con magia tomó el cofre con los talismanes de poder- "es hora de que los talismanes vayan a ellas"

Con un hechizo hizo flotar las monedas las cuales después se desintegraron.

"Listo, cada talismán fue directo a su respectiva portadora"

"¿Y qué hacen esas monedas?" -preguntó Luna

"Los talismanes una vez que eligen a un Power Ranger se ligan con ellos lo que mejora sus talentos, los hace más fuertes, ágiles, mejoran sus reflejos, sus instintos, audición, etc..."

"En otras palabras esas monedas te hacen una especie de super pony" -dijo Celestia

"Exacto, vayan a dormir, hicieron un buen trabajo"

Ambas sonrientes se fueron.

 **-En el Inframundo**

Tantos años de trabajo dieron frutos, lograron reconstruir el palacio de Rita, era igual al palacio del Inframundo de Medusa en el videojuego Kid Icarus Uprising, sale en la misión 9 cuando Pit hace su viaje volando al palacio. En la sala del trono estaba Thrax acompañado de Goldar, el general de sus tropas y el que lo crió al morir su madre, Goldar en específico tenía el mismo físico de los soldados de Canterlot quitando a Shining Armor y a Flash Sentry, un pegaso color azul pardo con pelo color rubí, llevaba puesta una armadura dorada con marcas de batalla, las botas de las patas traseras tenían forma de garras de dragón, y las botas de las patas delanteras tenían forma de cabezas de dragón con las cabezas mirando al frente como botas humanas y las bocas medio abiertas, las alas de Goldar estaban cubiertas por placas de oro, y el casco tenía la forma de cabeza de dragón, la cabeza de Goldar saldría de la boca, el pelo salía por la parte de arriba y tenía 2 cuernos de plata. ***********

"Mira este paisaje Goldar, tan muerto y desolado"

"Lo veo majestad" -dijo Goldar

"Mientras la reina se deleita por su vivo reino lleno de ponys que la aman, mamá pudo tener todo eso, pero esos Power Tontos me la arrebataron"

"... Majestad"

"Dime Goldar"

"Ahora que el castillo está reconstruido totalmente hay algo que debe ver, este es un cristal que graba voces y proyecta como una cámara de vídeo"

"Haz lo que debas"

Goldar coloca el cristal en el suelo y lo golpea haciéndolo brillar, luego se fue. Thrax tenía aún la mirada en la vista, hasta que…

"Thrax"

Sorprendido volteó a ver un holograma con la forma de Rita.

"Thrax, mi hijo tan especialmente amado"

"... ¿Mamá?"

"¿Sabes cuál es tu regalo tesoro? Que tienes lo mejor de ambas especies: tienes la magia del alicornio, y la fuerza y poder del dragón, con ambas eres invencible, el 1er Dragocornio en existir, tu padre hubiera deseado estar contigo para verte crecer, pero nos lo arrebataron, y ahora debes hacer justicia por él y por mi, al ser mi hijo las tropas del Inframundo están bajo tus órdenes, pero también eres hijo de Zedd el que fue el Señor Dragón de esos tiempos, y al ser su hijo tienes el derecho de que los dragones también estén bajo tus órdenes, y con el cetro de tu padre ya eres su Señor Dragón: su Lord Thrax. Ve por lo que es tuyo hijo, y has de Equestria nuestro reino"

"... Lo haré ma, por ti y por papá lo haré"

"Y una cosa más, busca una chica para hacerla tu reina, tal vez ya no esté viva pero igual quiero nietos"

Thrax rodó los ojos- "bueno está bien" -dijo no tan convencido

 **-En la superficie**

Las mane 6 estaban dormidas sin darse cuenta que en sus cuellos aparecieron los talismanes de poder colgando de hilos plateados, pero para 3 de las 6 familias sus vidas iban a cambiar. Magnum oyó los sonidos de dolor de su esposa, se despertó alarmado.

"¿Amor qué tienes?"

"... Se me rompió la fuente"

"¡¿Qué ahora?! Debo llevarte al hospital, despertaré a Rarity"

"No, déjala dormir no quiero espantarla con las contracciones"

"... De acuerdo, ven te llevaré al hospital" -se la llevó montando en su lomo y se fue corriendo

Mientras con los Apple. Los padres de Applejack terminaban de hacer la cosecha mientras sus hijos y la abuela dormían.

"Listo, mañana seguiremos con los manzanos del sur"

Ambos se iban a la cabaña pero se confundieron de oír el llanto de un bebé.

"¿Eso es un bebé?"

Ambos asustados corrieron a la entrada de la cabaña de donde se origina el sonido y vieron lo que era: una potrilla bebé, al parecer recién nacida, piel color amarilla limón claro y pelo rojo brillante acostada en una canasta con una cobija. La madre de Applejack cargó a la bebé.

"¿Quién dejaría a un bebé solo en la noche? Pobrecito" -lo vio bien sin la manta- "pobrecita"

"No hay nota, eso significa que la abandonaron porque no la quisieron" -dijo el padre

Su esposa vio bien a la bebé, debía admitir que le recordaba a sus hijos cuando eran recién nacidos y la necesidad de no dejar sola a la criatura le nació.

"¿Y si la conservamos?"

"¿Qué?"

"Mírala amor, la dejaron en nuestra puerta, llegó a nuestras vidas y merece una familia que si la ame"

Su esposo vio a la bebé que al sentir el calor maternal de la madre de Applejack dejo de llorar y se durmió, era tan adorable, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"... Si, nos quedaremos con ella"

Iban camino a la casa.

"Te llamaremos Applebloom y estarás bien" -dijo su nueva mamá

En Cloudsdale, mientras Rainbow Dash dormía su padre Bifröst estaba viendo la tele, su comedia favorita.

"Jajaja, ay amigo jamás pasarás de moda" -tocan a su puerta- "¡¿Quién?!" -no respondió nadie- "¡¿Hola?!" -silencia el televisor- "que sea importante como para interrumpir mi comedia"

Abre la puerta.

"¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?!" -niega con la cabeza- "ay estos niños" -iba a cerrar la puerta cuando lo interrumpió el llanto de un bebé- "¿Qué demonios?" -bajó la mirada para ver sorprendido a una potrilla también recién nacida de piel naranja y pelo magenta, también en una canasta y cubierta por una manta, pero esta si tenía nota, nota que Bifröst tomó y leyó- "querido o querida pony que lee está carta, lamentamos interrumpir en plena noche, pero soy una joven madre que perdió todo, y no estoy con fuerzas para cuidar de mi amada Scootaloo…" -voltea a ver a la bebé- "supongo que tú eres Scootaloo" -vuelve a la carta- "la tristeza me hizo enfermar, y si lees esto significa que ya estaré lejos, que mejor sea así, moriré y me reuniré con los que amaba, pero no quiero dejar sola a mi Scootaloo, por eso confío mi único legado para este mundo, si le vas a cambiar el nombre está bien, pero cuidala como si fuera tuya, es mi único deseo y última voluntad. Atte. Una anónima"

Bifröst vio a la bebé y la cargó.

"Aww, tú eres linda, y Rainbow Dash siempre quiso un hermano menor… me quedaré contigo Scootaloo, tal vez no seas mi hija pero te amaré como tal"

Y en un hospital estaban los padres de Rarity, Cookie Crumbles (la madre de Rarity) estaba acostada en una camilla cansada pero feliz, cargando a su bebé, color blanca con el pelo rosa claro con púrpura pálido.

"Mírala Magnum, es una belleza, Rarity estará muy feliz de conocerte hijita" -dijo Cookie Crumbles

"¿Ya decidieron un nombre?" -preguntó el doctor

"Si, se llama Sweetiebelle" -dijo Magnum

 **-Continuará-**

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

* **Para los que no lo sepan (dije para los que no lo sepan), el bit es la moneda de Equestria como para los mexicanos es el peso, para los estadounidenses el dólar, para los islandeses la corona, para los franceses el euro, para los hindúes la rupia, etc…**

 **** Celestia antes tenía solo el pelo rosa.**

 ***** La verdad dudo que los alicornios funcionen así, pero decidí ponerlo, así funcionan los monstruos jefe en Undertale.**

 ****** Ya sé lo que algunos dirán: ¿Esa no es la canción que cantó Pinkie Pie en ese vídeo perturbador? Pues sí, y tal vez algunos si se… perturbaron, incluso yo, pero si pones el vídeo y te vas a otra página solo oyes la canción.**

 ******* No he visto muchos capítulos de la serie, pero estoy seguro que no hay mucha tecnología en la serie, y digo mucha porque en una canción de las Cutie Mark Crusaders donde le buscan un novio a su maestra Sweetiebelle señala a Button Mash jugando un videojuego, Vinyl Scrath tiene un equipo de DJ, etc… en el fic va a haber muchas cosas tecnológicas, como televisores y computadoras, pero no voy a exagerar se los prometo.**

 ******** Ya sé lo que dirán: los padres de Applejack murieron. Pero les recuerdo que este es un AU (Alternate Universe) de My Little Pony, aquí los padres de Applejack no están muertos… aún.**

 ********* Goldar no es un OC, en Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Rita Repulsa tiene un siervo llamado Goldar, en la serie es un mono azul con armadura dorada y alas, en la película del 2017 es un titán hecho de oro.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Podrán las mane 6 volverse las Power Rangers?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro.**

 **Bye, dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Siguiente cap: capítulo 3: el comienzo pt 3**


	3. Capítulo 3: el comienzo pt 3

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Kerix.** Gracias por eso, ¿En qué te recuerda a ellos?

 **Óscar Danilo Olivares.** Gracias.

 **Alexandervallejo144.** Ya verás que Silver Sword no contó eso sin sin razón alguna. Bueno tendré que ver eso. Debiste suponer que las Mane 6 serían las Power Rangers, ellas son protagonistas de My Little Pony XD. Hasta luego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** el comienzo pt 3

Muy lejos en las tierras Dragón, los dragones hacían sus cosas, unos jugaban, otros hacían bromas, etc… sin saber que apenas llegando estaba Thrax quien era escoltado por Goldar y 10 soldados más (los soldados del Inframundo decidí cambiar su diseño, tienen el diseño de los soldados de Canterlot quitando a Shining Armor y a Flash Sentry, pero ellos tienen aspecto de zombis, piel algo descompuesta y de color negro, armaduras rojas y pelo café pero no era tanto pelo).

"¿Es aquí?" -preguntó Thrax a Goldar (la voz de Thrax es la misma voz del Amo Org en Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje; y la voz de Goldar es la voz de Darkblade de la serie Las Aventuras de Ladybug, episodio 12)

"Si señor, las tierras dragón; antiguo hogar de su padre Lord Zedd, pero los ponis tenemos prohibido pisar estas tierras por un acuerdo que hizo la reina después de la derrota de Lord Zedd"

"Pues eso terminó, y como sabrás no soy 100% pony, tengo sangre de dragón"

"Pero tiene aspecto de pony, a los dragones no les gustará eso"

"Haré que les guste"

Siguieron caminando un rato más, su idea era vencer al Señor Dragón de ahora y tomar su puesto al derrocarlo, pero antes tendrían que pasar por un obstáculo: los guardias dragón que eran 5 veces más grandes que Thrax.

"Miren lo que tenemos aquí, 12 ponis perdidos, ¿No es adorable?" -preguntó el guardia 1 en burla

"Si, aww" -se burló el guardia 2

"Quítense" -dijo Thrax sonando frío, iban a seguir pero los detienen poniendo sus pies frente a ellos

"Tal vez no lo sepan así que se los diremos, los ponis tienen prohibido pisar estas tierras, aquí solo dragones"

"¿Y un híbrido de pony y dragón?"

"¿Híbrido?" -preguntaron los dragones a la vez

"JA, me debes una soda" -dijo el guardia 2 señalando a su compañero *****

"Cállate, ¿Cómo qué híbrido de pony y dragón? ¿Quién de los nuestros tendría un niño con un pony?"

Thrax abrió sus alas de dragón sorprendiendo a los 2 guardias, se elevó y se puso frente a ellos cara a cara.

"El de los suyos que tuvo un niño con un pony fue el anterior dueño de este cetro" -dijo Thrax mostrándoles el cetro de Lord Zedd

"Un momento" -guardia 1 vio bien el cetro- "¿Dónde he visto esa Z antes?"

Guardia 2 también se le quedó viendo y pensando con una mano en la cintura y la otra en su barbilla frotándola con 2 de sus garras; veamos dentro de su cabeza, se ve un indicador con 2 opciones y una flecha, la flecha apuntaba a "ni idea", luego cambio a "lo sabe", si volvemos afuera de su cabeza se ve que puso mirada de sorpresa y susto a la vez.

"¡Oye, oye, oye!" -le sacude el hombro para llamar su atención

"¿Qué quieres?" -guardia 1 le quita la mano

"Esa Z la viste antes… en la estatua del que fue el Señor Dragón más vil y sanguinario de hace siglos"

"¡¿Lord Hades?!"

"No, Hades era el 2do y él no te la cetro, hablo de Lord Zedd"

"¿Lord Zedd? ¿Hablas del que con magia oscura casi logra hacer de Equestria una gran tierra dragón?"

"Ese mismo" -volteó a ver a Thrax- "¿Eres un seguidor de Lord Zedd?"

"¡No idiota!" -Thrax se sintió ofendido- "¡No soy un seguidor soy su hijo!"

"¡¿Su hijo?!" -gritaron a la vez

"JA, me debes 2 sodas" -dijo guardia 2

"Cállate" -ve a Thrax- "Lord Zedd nunca tuvo hijos, se casó con una alicornio que sacó del Inframundo estuvieron juntos 1 año pero nunca tuvieron un bebé"

"Tuvo, pero no lo conocí porque murió antes de que naciera, mi madre Rita Repulsa tuvo que criarme ella sola"

"Pues nuestro más sentido pésame pero hijo o no de Lord Zedd los ponis no pueden pasar"

"En 1ra gracias, en 2da no se los pido se los ordeno"

"JA, mira pony, el que seas el hijo de Lord Zedd no te da poder, el único que nos puede dar órdenes es nuestro señor dragón Lord Torch"

"Entonces quiero hablar con él"

"Está prohibido, así que mejor vete o tendremos que sacarte"

"¿Huelo una amenaza?"

"Tal vez, ¿Si fue así qué harás?"

Thrax enojado apretó el cetro con los puños.

"Haré… ¡ESTO!"

La vara de su cetro se alargó y danzaba como serpiente y lazó a los 2 dragones.

"¡Oye! ¿Es todo?" -lo retó guardia 2

Thrax sonrió malicioso y con magia oscura los electrificó, ambos dragones gritaban de dolor

 **-En otro lugar de la tierra dragón**

Un gran grupo de dragones estaba reunido en lo que parecía ser la zona del trono, en una montaña la cual en la cima tenía una formación rocosa en forma de trono estaba sentado un enorme dragón, Lord Torch, el señor dragón actual, regidor de esas tierras y a su lado sentada en su hombro estaba su hija la princesa Ember que era una pequeña niña en ese entonces (ambos son de la serie, el episodio de la 6ta temporada "El Reto del Fuego").

"¡Hoy están todos aquí porque los mandé a llamar para una noticia importante!" -anunció Lord Torch- "¡Mis 30 años obligatorios como señor dragón llegan a su fin y como es debido inicia otro "reto del fuego"!"

Todos los dragones dicen varias cosas entre ellos, varias cosas eran "¿Qué es el reto del fuego?".

"Como algunos son jóvenes no saben lo que es" -Torch muestra un cetro hecho de joyas, el mango de cristal púrpura y en la parte de arriba descansando en una pinza de 3 garras había un rubí- "la competencia es una carrera traicionera para reclamar el cetro de piedra de sangre desde el volcán más grande de esta tierra. En la 1ra etapa del Reto, los competidores tendrán la tarea de navegar en géiseres de agua y volar hacia la isla del volcán, para después pasar por una carrera de obstáculos a través de un túnel de trampas y estalagmitas cristalinas. Ir por los túneles laberínticos del volcán donde en el centro descansará el cetro de piedra de sangre, el 1er dragón que llegue y reclame el cetro ¡Será coronado señor dragón!"

Todos los dragones se animaron a competir y gritaron de emoción.

"¡Quién sabe, 1 de ustedes puede estar en la fila de señores dragón!" -señaló una fila de estatuas de los que fueron los antiguos señores dragón, entre ellos estaba Lord Zedd el padre de Thrax, su físico era como el de Jake Long el Dragón Occidental, la estatua no tenía color, pero si había una foto en la base, sus escamas eran color rojo con la parte frontal del cual lo que baja a la barriga y sigue hasta la cola de un tono de rojo más claro, sus ojos no se veían porque tiene una máscara de plata con un cuerno que tiene una Z en la punta y un visor negro que tapaba sus ojos, tenía 4 cuernos (2 de cada lado) que apuntaban para atrás, en su pecho tenía una caja torácica de plata conectada a una columna vertebral también de plata, tenía unas muñequeras de plata con púas, en la punta de su cola tenía una cubierta de plata con un hacha y en su garra descansaba su cetro. La estatua estaba cubierta por basura, huevo, pastel, papel de baño, serpentinas en spray

"Papá" -la pequeña Ember llamó la atención de Torch- "¿También podré competir?"

"¿Tú? No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres una niña, y eres pequeña, el rostro de un señor dragón es alguien fuerte y grande, y…"

Dejó de hablar al oír un ruido que parecían gritos, volteó a donde se originaba y vio a los 2 guardias de antes volando como si los hubieran arrojado, por el trayecto iban a impactar en Torch pero él los atrapó.

"¿Se puede saber cómo acabaron así?"

"Pues… tiene una visita Lord Torch" -dijo guardia 2

"¿Una visita? ¿Y la visita los mandó a volar hasta acá?"

"Sí" -dijo guardia 1

"¿Y quién es? ¿Otro dragón tan grande como yo?"

"No no tan grande como usted"

"Entonces solo es otro dragón"

Ambos se voltean a ver indecisos- "... pues si y no" -dijeron a la ver

"JA, me debes otra soda"

"¡Que te calles!"

"Cállense los 2, ¿Cómo que si y no?"

"Pues tiene ADN de dragón pero en si no es un dragón"

"¿Y entonces qué es?"

"Pues es mitad dragón, pero tiene el aspecto físico de un pony…" -Torch lo interrumpió

"¡¿Un pony?! ¡¿Osea que mis 2 grandes y fuertes guardias no pudieron contra un pony?! Mírenme a mi devolución iré con él"

"No no es necesario, él ya viene para acá"

Antes de que alguno dijera algo se oyeron trompetas, todos voltearon a ver a los soldados de Thrax sonando las trompetas en 2 filas, luego Goldar aparece caminando entre las 2 filas, al terminar 1 de ellos toca el tema de Hawaii Five 0 y Goldar le da un zape callándolo.

"Basta Rogelio" -dijo Goldar y va con los dragones (¿Recuerdan Shrek 2?)- "¡Atención atención, el rey Thrax quiere hablarles!"

Thrax apareció segundos después con sus alas abiertas, eso sorprendió a todos los dragones.

"Un placer mis reptilianos amigos, un placer ver este que fue el hogar de mi padre, mi nombre es Thrax"

"¿Tú eres el pony dragón que lanzó a mis guardias?" -preguntó Torch

"No lo hubiera hecho de no ser que fueron bien tercos, y prefiero que me digan dragocornio, yo soy el…" -se detiene al ver la estatua de Lord Zedd llena de toda esa chatarra- "¡Oigan, pueden explicarme, ¿Qué hace toda esa basura sobre la estatua de MI PADRE?!" -le habló a la estatua- "oh, papá ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho?" -se le acercó- "d-déjame quitarte eso" -le quita el papel de baño pero tenía manchas de baba y moco- "¡¿Quién bañó de basura a mi PAPÁ?!"

"¿Estás bien pony? ¿Por qué llamas papá a esa estatua?" -preguntó Torch

"Porque esta estatua es del dragón que se casó con mi madre; Rita Repulsa"

"¿Rita Repulsa? Me suena" -lo dedujo- "eres hijo de Lord Zedd, por eso esa vara parecida a su cetro"

"Este es el cetro de mi padre"

"¿Y a qué vienes aquí pony? ¿Qué quieres aquí?"

"Lo que es mío por derecho: ¡Las tierras dragón!" -respondió Thrax

"Las tierras dragón no pertenecen a nadie, son regidas por el que es el señor dragón osea yo, Lord Torch"

"Solo eres un dragón que se cree mucho porque tiene un trono, cuando es mi padre el verdadero señor dragón, el más famoso de la historia de Equestria"

Torch se echó a carcajadas después de lo que Thrax dijo, cosa que no lo tenía muy contento.

"¡¿De qué te ríes?!"

Dejó de reír- "¡¿Lord Zedd?! ¡¿Famoso?! ¡Patético pony podría aplastarte con mi mano abierta!" -dijo Torch- "¡¿Acaso tu mami te contó todo de tu padre?!"

"¡Si, me dijo que fue un gran dragón!"

"¡¿Gran dragón?! ¡¿Acaso te contó cuando llevó a más de 500 dragones a su muerte en la guerra contra los ponis?! ¡¿Te contó cómo se dejó influenciar por las artes oscuras?! ¡¿Te contó de cómo deshonró la especie casándose con una estúpida pony?! ¡¿Y te contó lo fácil que fue derrotado por los reyes ponis?!"

Cada palabra hacía enfurecer a Thrax y ¿Cómo no? Torch se estaba burlando de sus padres frente a sus narices.

"Escúchame bien pony, él no fue nadie, de lo único que será famoso y de lo que siempre será recordado… será por su gran fracaso como señor dragón"

Todos los dragones excepto Ember se empezaron a reír de él. Thrax estaba que hervía de la rabia, enserio si le pones un huevo se cuece en unos segundos. Goldar se acercó preocupado por Thrax.

"Majestad ¿Está bien? Mejor vámonos no vale…"

Pero no esperó que Thrax saliera disparado en vuelo a tal punto que causó un cráter donde estaba parado, Torch mientras reía no vio llegar lo que pasaba, cuando se dió cuenta fue demasiado tarde porque Thrax le metió un puñetazo en su enorme y reptiliana cara a tal fuerza que Torch cayó de su trono hasta el suelo asustando a todos haciendo que se callaran.

"¡Papá!" -Ember se preocupó por eso

Torch intentó ponerse de pie, pero Thrax cayó sobre su pecho acostándolo otra vez, Torch alzó la cabeza y Thrax le apuntó con su cetro.

"Escúchame pedazo de reptil superdesarrollado, nadie repito NADIE SE BURLA DE MIS PADRES FRENTE A MIS NARICES… ¡Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO!" -gritó Thrax- "¡Como hijo de un señor dragón caído su trono por derecho me pertenece ¿Entiendes amigo?!"

Torch lo tomó de las alas y lo lanzó, Thrax se niveló y voló. Torch se puso de pie.

"No me digas amigo, entre nosotros los dragones no hay amigos" -dijo

"¿Y entonces cómo confían 1 con otro?"

"No confiamos en nadie solo en la familia"

"Uy qué grueso"

"No cambies el tema Thrax, no porque seas hijo de Lord Zedd significa que las tierras son tuyas, las tierras no se pasan a un hijo, cuando un señor dragón se retira pone a todos los dragones grandes y fuertes a competir por el derecho de ser el nuevo señor dragón"

"Entonces supongo que tendré que retarte a un duelo"

"¿Tú a mi?"

"Si gano seré el nuevo señor dragón, si ganas no vuelves a saber de mí"

"Creo que no entiendes la brevedad del asunto, cuando alguien reta a duelo a un dragón el encuentro termina cuando 1 se rinde, pero cuando 1 reta al señor dragón… el encuentro termina cuando solo queda 1 en pie, y tú eres un pequeño pony"

"Entonces no te dará miedo aceptar mi reto"

"Acepto entonces dale saludos a tu papá pony" -de un manazo lo tiró al suelo- "jajaja fácil"

Cerró el puño y lanzó un golpe para aplastar a Thrax y el puño impactó.

"Jajajajajaja, vencí fácil a este pony, otra prueba de que Lord Zedd fue un fracaso"

"Aaahhhh papá" -lo llamó Ember

"¿Si princesa?"

"No lo has derrotado"

"¿Por qué lo…?" -sintió que su puño se movía tantito

Cuando lanzó su golpe Thrax se puso de patas traseras y sin esfuerzo lo detuvo con su pata delantera libre, soltó su cetro y con sus 2 patas delanteras tomó su puño y lo lanzó.

"¡AAAAHHHHH!" -se estrelló

Todos los dragones se sorprendieron de la fuerza con la que Thrax lanzó a su líder. Torch se puso de pie y vio a Thrax con mirada de ira.

"¡Te voy a comer crudo!"

Se lanzó en vuelo, Thrax alzó vuelo esperándolo, apuntó al suelo con su garra abierta y el cetro llegó a él volando. Torch abrió la boca para comérselo y se lo comió.

"¡Majestad!" -gritó Goldar junto a los asustados soldados del Inframundo

Torch se lo tragó.

"Estuvo delicioso jajaja"

Torch se rebosó por su victoria, iba caminando hacia sus súbditos pero empezó a sentir dolor de estómago.

"Uy creo que ese pony estaba echado a perder" -se puso las garras en la barriga, el dolor aumentó- "¡Oooohhhhh! Creo que me voy a enfermar" -sintió más dolor- "¡AAAAHHHHH!" -paró- "ay ya pasó" -pero recibió un golpe en la nuca que lo tiró al suelo

Era Thrax quien le dió un golpe con su cetro en la nuca.

"¡¿Con qué querías comerme?!"

"¡Oiga majestad, ¿Cómo? ¿Por donde salió?!" -preguntó 1 de los dragones

"Yo creo saber de donde"

"¡¿Dónde?!"

"¿Mi hija sigue entre ustedes?"

Voltearon a ver a la princesa Ember.

"... ¡Si!"

"Entonces no les diré"

Los dragones pusieron cara de asco, con eso ya supieron dónde. Torch se puso de pie.

"¡Oye eso… NO FUE BONITO!"

Torch lanzó fuego a Thrax esperando hacerlo carnitas, pero al parar vio que no le pasó nasa.

"Imbécil soy mitad dragón, los dragones somos ignífugos"

Torch lanzó un puñetazo pero Thrax lo desvió sin esfuerzo.

"¿Qué te pasa Torch no que muy gallito?"

Torch enfurecido lanzó un uppercut que hizo volar a Thrax hacia el cielo.

"... Pero no para tus gallinas" -respondió Torch

Thrax se niveló.

"Bien ese reptil tiene alas ¡Veamos si las usa!"

Thrax se lanzó en picada con su cetro frente de él. La Z empezaba a brillar en negro, a 10m de Torch le disparó un misil de oscuridad que impactó a tal grado que le quebró 1 de sus 2 cuernos y tiró a Torch al suelo. Thrax se alejó volando, los dragones preocupados por su líder se le acercaron, pero se alejaron al verlo ponerse en 4 y abrir las alas. Thrax seguía volando alejándose del lugar.

"Me pregunto si con eso habrá tenido" -oyó un ruido fuerte pero grave de aleteos, se vió la vuelta y vio a Torch volando tras de él con una mirada de asesino, volvió a voltear para enfrente- "pues si vuela"

Thrax aceleró el vuelo con Torch tras suyo, Torch intentaba atacarlo con sus garras o intentar comerlo de nuevo pero Thrax como si tuviera ojos en la espalda evadía sus ataques con maestría. Dieron vuelta regresando al punto de reunión de los dragones, 1ro vieron pasar a Thrax siendo oídos vitoreos de Goldar y sus soldados.

"¡SII, ACÁBALO THRAX!" -gritó Goldar

Ahora vieron a Torch ir tras él.

"¡MATE A ESE PONY LORD TORCH!" -gritó 1 de los 2 guardias de antes

Thrax miró atrás aún viendo al enorme dragón tras suyo.

"Vaya no se cansa" -miró al cielo, lo pensó y tuvo una idea- "bien Torch hora de llevar esto al siguiente nivel" -alzó el vuelo al cielo- "¡Atrápame si puedes vejez!"

Thrax y Torch se alejaron de todo y de todos, Thrax oyó un sonido peculiar tras suyo y supo lo que seguía.

" _Qué listo sabe que no le afecta o fuego pero una bola de fuego puede golpearme con la explosión_ " -pensó Thrax- "espéralo… espéralo y…"

Torch disparó la bola de fuego.

"¡Ahora!" -golpeó el proyectil con su cetro desviándolo

Ahora ambos desaparecieron en las nubes, desaparecieron de la vista de todos. Torch casi se vuelve a comer a Thrax pero desapareció de su vista; Torch se quedó quieto a flote intentando encontrar a Thrax.

"¿Dónde estás pony? Muestra la cara" -dijo él- "¡¿Dónde estás?!"

Mientras los de abajo veían las nubes esperando que algo ocurriera, era un silencio sepulcral. Torch intentaba buscar a Thrax, una silueta pasó lejos de él llamando su atención, pero no vio venir atrás suyo un misil oscuro que lo golpeó en la nuca haciéndolo rugir de dolor, Thrax apareció volando, disparó otro misil en un ala y desapareció, volvió a salir de las nubes, disparó a un ala y desapareció, ese ataque lo repitió varias veces. Los de abajo veían sin decir palabras veían destellos de luz oscura las sombras de Torch en el cielo con cada disparo.

"¡Ya estoy harto!" -empezó a escupir fuego como loco girando en diferentes direcciones esperando darle a Thrax

"Jaja ya lo tengo enfurecido, es hora de terminar con esto" -voló cerca de Torch- "¡Oye bobo ¿Me quieres matar? Ven por mi!"

Se lanzó en picada, Torch se lanzó tras suyo. Thrax se mantenía en ese curso.

"Eso sígueme cada segundo que me sigues te acerca a tu fin" -susurró Thrax

Torch lo tenía en su mira.

"Di adiós pony" -susurró

Torch se preparó para disparar un misil de fuego, inhaló tanto aire como pudo.

"Espéralo… espéralo…" -oía con los ojos cerrados el sonido del aire inhalado- "... espéralo…" -la señal, abril de golpe los ojos- "¡Ahora!"

Volando en picada se dió vuelta cayendo ahora de espaldas, Torch disparó un potente mismo de fuego, Thrax lo golpeó fuerte con su cetro dividiendo el fuego en pequeños proyectiles que acribillaron a Torch, el fuego no le hizo nada pero la fuerza de esas explosiones le afectaron, Thrax se hizo a un lado, ya sin verlo Torch se dió cuenta que estaba cerca del suelo; sorprendido y asustado abrió las alas como paracaídas para caer más lento, pero los disparos de Thrax en el cielo más lo que le hizo hace poco hizo que sus alas se quebraran de a poco saliéndoles agujeros, y para empeorarlos iba a una zona con piedras con punta y filos, impactó de lleno causando una cortina de humo.

"¡Papá!" -Ember preocupada por su padre fue volando rumbo a él seguida por los demás dragones y los ponis

La nube se deshizo dejando ver a un malherido Torch, lo que quedó de sus alas eran las las bases que conectaban con su espalda, el impactó destruyó su pechera de metal dejándole el pecho expuesto, las rocas le dejaron heridas abiertas, estaba en las peores condiciones, pero seguía vivo. Thrax descendió a pocos metros de Torch y se le quedó viendo.

"Podré tener el cuerpo de un pony, pero tengo el poder de un dragón; herencia de mi padre Lord Zedd"

Torch se le quedó viendo, pero ya no era una mirada asesina, era una mirada de miedo.

"Dijiste que 1 solo quedaría de pie, bueno si esa es la regla hay que respetarla"

Todos los espectadores no hacían nada, solo veían esperando que algo pase.

"... Por favor ten piedad" -suplicó Torch

A Ember y los dragones les sorprendió oír a su líder fuerte, valiente y decidido suplicando piedad.

"¿Suplicas? Wow y antes estabas confiado de pelear contra un pony" -Thrax se burló- "entonces quieres que te deje vivir… di que mi padre fue el mejor señor dragón que pudo tener esta tierra antes y para siempre"

Los demás vieron a Torch esperando que dijera algo.

"... Lord Zedd fue el mejor señor dragón que pudo tener esta tierra antes y para siempre"

"Y que no deshonró a la especie casándose con mi madre"

"... Y no deshonró a la especie casándose con la pony Rita Repulsa"

"Y que el producto de los 2 osea yo, soy la especie más perfecta de Equestria"

"Y tú siendo el producto de los 2 eres la especie más perfecta de Equestria"

"Si lo sé… pero por desgracia para ti yo no soy piadoso"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero dije todo lo que dijiste!"

Thrax aterrizó en patas traseras.

"Pero tú dijiste que solo debe quedar 1 en pie"

Thrax golpeó el suelo 2 veces con la parte de abajo de su cetro creando desde ese punto un pequeño charco de alquitrán caliente que poco a poco iba creciendo llegando a los 10m, luego Trax alzó ambas patas delanteras, el alquitrán iba elevándose cubriendo a Thrax con esa sustancia, el lago de alquitrán caliente iba subiendo más, los espectadores sorprendidos subían sus miradas conforme más crecía, ya llegando a los 40m de alto la masa se convirtió en un enorme titán de alquitrán caliente (para que lo imaginen bien, el titán era parecido a Goldar de la película del 2017 de los Power Rangers, solo que en lugar de oro fundido era alquitrán caliente).

"¿Sabía que podía hacer eso?" -preguntó un soldado a Goldar

"Bueno la reina Rita podía convertirse en un dragón de 4 cabezas, Lord Zedd una vez casi destruye Equestria haciendo chocar la luna (estilo The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask), esto no debe sorprenderme"

El titán puso su mano izquierda en su codo derecho y lo fue moldeando desde el codo a la mano tomando forma de lanza.

"¿Últimas palabras Torch?" -preguntó Thrax dentro del titán apuntando a Torch

Torch puso una mano en su pecho.

"... Por favor, tengo una hija"

Thrax se quedó en esa pose por un momento como meditándolo, al final lentamente bajó el brazo. Todos suspiraron aliviados de que bajara el arma, pero Thrax no le daba piedad a nadie, apuñaló a Torch atravesando su mano y pecho.

"¡PAPÁ NOOOO!" -gritó Ember soltando lágrimas por su padre

Torch rugió de dolor al sentir la lanza y el alquitrán caliente lo quemaba por dentro hasta que dejó de rugir, había muerto.

"... Ahora es huérfana" -dijo Thrax sacando la lanza

El titán de alquitrán caliente volteó a ver a los demás dragones y de este salió Thrax descendiendo lentamente hasta tocar el piso, los dragones asustados se pusieron en guardia.

"¡Arrodíllense ante mi!" -les ordenó, pero solo los suyos se arrodillaron; eso lo molestó- "¡De rodillas!" -golpeó el suelo con su cetro haciendo que el titán alzara amenazante su lanza- "¡YAAAA!"

Los dragones veían al titán asustados, no les quedó de otra que arrodillarse. Thrax sonrió.

"¡Goldar!" -llamó a su general

Goldar salió de entre la multitud y se paró al lado de Thrax.

"¡Larga vida al nuevo señor dragón, el hijo de Lord Zedd… el rey Thrax!"

Los dragones exclamaron.

"¡Larga vida a Lord Thrax!"

"¡Mi madre Rita Repulsa vino a Equestria con el plan de gobernarla, pero los Power Rangers la encerraron en el Inframundo, mi padre Lord Zedd la liberó y entre los 2 decidieron gobernar, pero los reyes asesinaron a mi padre y nuevos Power Rangers asesinaron a mi madre!" -declaró Thrax- "¡Ahora yo como su legado debo terminar lo que empezaron, las tierras dragón ya son mías, ahora voy por las tierras pony!"

"¿Cómo espera obtener toda Equestria?" -preguntó un dragón

"Deshaciéndome de su gobernante: la reina Esperanza" -dijo fría y tétricamente- "¡Hora de irnos, traigan la estatua de mi padre y por su bien la quiero limpia!"

Los dragones alzaron alas y se iban de ahí volando. Seguidos de los soldados de Thrax y de este.

"Majestad, ¿Qué haremos con la princesa?" -preguntó Goldar señalando a Ember quien estaba parada sobre el cuerpo de su padre

"... Ah déjala, una dragoncita no será ninguna amenaza para mis planes, además estoy seguro que morirá de hambre" -ya se iban- "uy, casi lo olvido"

Thrax chasqueó los dedos y el titán de alquitrán caliente se deshizo. El lugar estaba solo, los únicos que quedaban ahí eran Ember y el cuerpo de Torch. Ember estaba desconsolable, vio morir a su padre y ella no hizo nada, ahora estaba acostada llorando sobre su enorme pecho.

"... Papá, papá no me dejes… eres todo lo que tengo, no quiero estar sola… por favor" -susurró entre lágrimas

Ember recordó las palabras de Thrax, deshacerse de la reina.

"Papá sé que no debo hacer esto, pero ese monstruo quiere Equestria y eso no debe pasar… te quiero" -con el corazón roto se fue volando de ahí

 **-Lejos de ahí** **horas antes**

El sol salía anunciando el amanecer, las tierras de Equestria eran bendecidas por la luz del sol, de las Mane 6 la 1ra que veremos es a Twilight Sparkle, ella despertó muy contenta porque apenas ayer pasó su examen de admisión para la academia de la reina Esperanza. Pero estaba teniendo una pesadilla, se veía a ella dentro de lo que parecía una cabina, no se veía su cuerpo; era una visión en 1ra persona, había fuego rodeando la cabina, no podía ver mucho; solo una sombra gigante que parecía estar empujando lo que sea en lo que ella esté, para al final ver a la sombra lanzar un ataque final. Twilight despertó de golpe y oyó su despertador. Presionó el botón para apagarlo, pero no se apagó, eso ya le había pasado antes.

"Mmm" -lo hizo de nuevo- "¡Ay ya cállate me desesperas!" -lo golpeó con fuerza haciendo añicos el despertador

Twilight se levantó de la cama rápido y con cara de sorpresa.

"Yo… ¿Hice eso?"

Algo confundida se fue a su baño, se miró al espejo. Más confundida tomó la moneda de oro que colgaba de su cuello.

"¿Y este collar? Que bonita joya" -se quedó encantada por el rubí que yacía en el centro de la moneda de oro- "seguro mis papás me lo dieron como regalo por pasar mi examen" -oyó un llanto- "ay" -fue a un cojín donde yacía el pequeño Spike- "ya aquí estoy" -abre un libro sobre dragones- "aquí dice que siendo recién nacido te alimentas de leche puesta a hervir por… ¿10min? Ay vaya"

Twilight fue a la cocina donde estaba su hermano comienzo cereal.

"Hola Twily ¿Cómo amaneció mi hermana favorita?"

"Bien… creo, y soy tu única hermana"

"Por eso eres mi favorita, ¿Y crees?"

"Pues… no vas a creerme esto pero el despertador me desesperó y lo hice pedazos"

"Jaja, pues si te creo, a papá a veces le desespera su despertador y lo destroza a martillazos" -dijo Shining Armor entendiendo mal

"No me entiendes hermano, no lo destrocé a martillazos, fue a casco limpio"

"¿A casco limpio? Ni papá puede a casco limpio" -vio su collar- "lindo collar por cierto, ¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

"Ah pues desperté con él, seguro mis papás me lo dieron por lo del examen"

"Ah mira a mi me aceptaron en la academia de cadetes y me hicieron un pastel de limón que decía "felicidades por entrar" estuvo rico"

Twilight abrió el refrigerador y de ella sacó una botella de leche- "ah en realidad fueron 2 pasteles: 1 era ese y el otro era de chocolate que decía "suerte la próxima vez"" -vació la leche en un biberón

"¿Qué? No puedo creerlo"

"Lo sé, no sabían si lo lograrías creo que no tuvieron mucha fé" -tapó el biberón

"No eso no, ya supuse que harían eso, pero increíble que el del rechazo fuera el de chocolate yo adoro el chocolate" -se quejó- "¿Y tú qué haces?"

"Le daré de comer a Spike"

"¿Por qué les pediste quedarte con el dragón?"

"No sé, se veía adorable y yo le di la vida así que ahora soy su mamá"

"Siempre creí que tendría hijos antes que tú"

"Pues todavía puedes casarte antes que yo, se nota que Cadence te gusta mucho" -se burló

Shining Armor se sonrojó y su hermana se burló de él, así que decidió vengarse.

"¿Ah sí? Pues tú puedes casarte con tu amiguito ese de la academia de cadetes, el que se te queda viendo con cara de baboso"

Twilight se sonrojó.

"Oye no le digas baboso a Flash Sentry" -dijo ella

"¿Pero si sabes que con el tratado pony-dragón terminarán llevándolo a las tierras dragón?"

"Entonces lo cuidaré y amaré el tiempo que sea necesario"

"Terminarás encariñándote de él y él de ti, si se lo llevan ambos estarían muy tristes"

"Pues… mira no me hagas pensar en eso" -dijo ella y toma el biberón- "¿Me ayudas con la estufa? Voy a calentar la leche"

Shining Armor mientras comía su cereal con magia encendió la estufa, puso el biberón en una olla y lo puso en la lumbre.

"Mamá compró tu cereal, come yo ya debo irme a la escuela"

"Si" -se sienta en la mesa y toma la caja de cereal- "oye por cierto siempre me pregunté, ¿Por qué tú llegas de la escuela más agotado que los demás aprendices?"

Shining Armor se puso nervioso.

"Ahh, es que… me canso rápido" -dijo

Twilight intentando abrir la caja la partió en 2 tirando todo el cereal.

"¡Twilight!"

"Otra vez, 1ro el despertador y ahora partí la caja"

Shining Armor hizo pose de pensador y con magia hizo levitar un frasco de vidrio con pepinillos cortados en rodajas.

"Twily, este es el frasco de pepinillos que no puedes abrir" -Twilight asintió, Shining Armor lo deslizó hacia ella- "intenta abrirlo"

Twilight lo tomó e intentando abrirlo quebró el frasco derramando el jugo y los pepinillos.

"¡Twilight!"

Sus padres llegaron alarmados por el grito de Shining Armor y vieron el desorden.

"¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!" -preguntó Twilight Velvet

"Yo fui, intenté abrir mi caja de cereal pero la partí en 2, luego el frasco de pepinillos y lo rompí"

"¿Y no te cortaste?" -Nightlight revisó sus patas delanteras

"No, y también hice pedazos el despertador a casco limpio" -se miró a sí misma- "creo que me volví más fuerte"

Ambos adultos se vieron a sí mismos, eso les preocupó.

"La llevaremos con el doctor, Shining Armor ya debes irte a la escuela"

 **-En Ponyville minutos antes**

El mismo amanecer iluminaba la granja de la familia Apple. El gallo cantó y Applejack despertó soltando un gran bostezo.

"¡Applejack ¿Ya despertaste? A desayunar!" -oyó la voz de su padre

"¡Ya voy!" -respondió ella

Applejack se bajó de su cama, antes de salir de su habitación iba a asomarse por la ventana para admirar los manzanos, separó de patas traseras para abrir la ventana, pero al abrirla se abrió de golpe y al chocar rompió los vidrios y una de las mitades quedó colgando de la bisagra de abajo, eso la espantó.

"... Wow, ok…" -olvidó eso y miró los manzanos- "¿Cómo pude pensar en dejar atrás esto?"

Segundos después Applejack estaba llegando al comedor donde todos comían incluída la nueva integrante sentada en una sillita alta, la abuela Smith le daba de comer de un biberón.

"Oigan, ¿Y esa bebé?"

Sus padres sonrieron y voltearon a verla.

"Applejack, ella es tu nueva hermanita" -dijo su madre

"¿Hermanita?"

"Si, la encontramos en la puerta ayer en la noche, unos ponis sin corazón la dejaron abandonada" -dijo su padre- "y nosotros la adoptamos, se llama Applebloom"

Applejack se sentó al lado de ella.

"Hola Applebloom"

La bebé le sonrió y rió, mientras sirvieron pastel de manzana.

"Big Macintosh, después de comer iremos a recolectar las manzanas del campo sur, ¿Entendiste?" -preguntó su padre

"Sip" -respondió Big Macintosh

"Sip, nop, ¿Es lo único que sabes decir?"

"Nop"

"Ok entendí"

"¿Puedo ayudar también?" -preguntó Applejack

"Caray hija nunca te vimos ofrecerte" -dijo su madre

"Bueno es que… extrañé mucho este lugar y quiero poner de mi parte"

Su padre sonrió- "bien, puedes ayudar" -dijo

"Oye hija por cierto lindo collar" -dijo la Sra. Apple

"¿Collar? ¿Cuál collar?" -se tocó el cuello y ahí sintió el collar, lo tomó y vio bien la moneda de oro con la esmeralda en el centro- "wow, no sabía que esto estaba aquí"

"¿Te lo regalaron tus tíos Orange?" -preguntó la abuela Smith

"No, cuando vine aquí no lo tenía"

La escena cambia con los 3 ponis (Applejack, Big Macintosh y el Sr. Apple) en el campo de manzanos listos para trabajar.

"Bien, yo bajaré las manzanas, Applejack tú las recogerás en las canastas y Big Mac tú traerás la carreta, ¿Cada 1 entendió su papel?"

"Sip"

"Yo entendí"

"Bueno, hija ven conmigo"

Applejack y el Sr. Apple se acercaron al 1er árbol.

"¿Lista?"

Applejack llevaba las canastas- "lista" -respondió

El Sr. Apple se dió la vuelta, se puso en posición y dió una fuerte patada de mula al árbol con las 2 patas traseras, lo hizo con tal fuerza que varias manzanas cayeron del manzano. Applejack fue rápido y llenó de manzanas las canastas.

"Bien hecho Applejack, ¡Big Macintosh trae la carreta!"

Big Mac llegó con la carreta, entre los 2 la llenaron con las canastas. Mientras Applejack veía un manzano.

"Papi, ¿Cómo le haces para que las manzanas caigan?"

"Sencillo hija, todo está en tener las patas delanteras firmemente en el suelo, del impulso y de la fuerza al golpear con las traseras"

Applejack quiso intentarlo, se volteó dejando a espaldas el manzano, presionó las patas delanteras firmemente en el suelo.

"¿Así?" -pateó con todas sus fuerzas

Cuando pateó el árbol este para sorpresa del Sr. Apple y Big Mac no solo todas las manzanas cayeron, sino también el árbol que se desprendió de raíces y voló 1m antes de caer.

"¡Applejack! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Ya ni yo puedo y soy el más fuerte de la granja" -dijo su padre sin poder creerlo

"No lo sé, esta mañana cuando abrí la ventana de mi cuarto la ventana se rompió"

"No te tomaste mis vitaminas ¿Verdad?"

"Ni sé dónde las dejas"

"Cierto, además dudo que unas vitaminas hagan eso" -se cuestionó- "te llevaré con el doctor, Big Macintosh dile a tu madre que tuvimos que irnos"

"Sip" -dijo haciendo saludo militar y se fue

 **-El mismo amanecer en otro punto de Equestria**

La próxima que veremos despertar es Pinkie Pie, el sol salía iluminando la granja de rocas de la familia, desde esa fiesta que montó Pinkie la vida en la granja cambió: la familia se hablaba más, buscaron cómo hacer divertido el trabajo, había más sonrisas. Volviendo al tema Pinkie dormía como perrito hecha bolita, cuando la luz tocó su cuarto ella gimió como perrito y se rascó la cabeza con la pata trasera. Se asomó por la ventana.

"¡Buen día sol!" -se le quedó viendo- "¡Aaaahhhhh!" -se quemó los ojos- "no mires directamente al sol"

La escena cambia con toda la familia desayunando.

"Conseguí un comprador muy valioso, un escultor que quiere rocas de colores para hacer una escultura monumental, dice que tiene mucho dinero para pagarnos hasta la risa" -dijo Igneous Rock

La familia se emocionó por eso.

"Así que debemos mover todas las rocas tenemos 1 semana… amor ¿Y la mantequilla?"

"En el estante" -señaló Cloudy Quartz

"Yo voy por él" -Pinkie se levantó

"Pinkamena la mantequilla está muy arriba para ti"

"Yo puedo" -se trepa- "y soy Pinkie"

Pinkie se trepaba por el estante, eso lo hacía temblar un poco.

"Hermana deberías bajarte" -dijo Maud Pie viendo preocupada el estante

"No, ya casi lo tengo" -subió hasta el último estante, tomó la mantequilla- "lo hice"

"Baja con cuidado hija"

Pinkie se lanzó de espaldas moviendo sin querer un frasco grande de vidrio lleno de cacahuates, todos se asustaron por eso, pero se sorprendieron de verla dar volteretas en el aire como acróbata y caer de patas traseras con las patas delanteras alzadas.

"Wow hermana ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?"

"No sé algo dentro de mí me dijo que lo hiciera, me sentí ligera y…"

Pero fue interrumpida por el frasco de cacahuates antes mencionado que cayó y se rompió en su cabeza tirándola al suelo.

"¡PINKAMENA!" -todos se asustaron por eso

Pinkie se puso de pie sin quejarse del dolor, su familia fue a auxiliarla.

"¿Pinkamena estás bien?" -preguntó Igneous Rock preocupado por su hija

"Si tranquilo no me duele"

"¿Qué no te duele?" -su madre estaba que no lo creía- "hija el frasco era vidrio auténtico, cayó de 3m de altura, cayó en tu cabeza y estaba lleno de cacahuates, 1 es ligero pero juntos son duros y… ¿Y ese collar?"

Pinkie tocó su cuello sintiendo el collar, lo tomó para poder ver la moneda de oro que tenía en el centro un diamante rosa.

"No sé, creo que desperté con él" -dijo

La escena cambia con la familia moviendo las rocas.

"Todo el mundo debe sonreiiiír, mi corazón ya brilla brilla" -cantaba a capella Pinkie mientras movía las rocas

La familia oyó un sonido como el sonido de un temblor pero no había un temblor, Igneous Rock sabía qué era ese ruido, toda la familia sabía qué era ese ruido, no era nada bueno.

"Oh no, no esta semana no"

De una montaña cercana salió rodando una roca grande que rodó cuesta abajo para luego salir volando e impactar en la granja.

"¡Nooo! ¡Justo tenía que pasar esta semana!"

"¿Igneus qué pasa?" -preguntó Cloudy Quartz apareciendo

"¡Otra roca gigante en el huerto!" -se quejó

"¿Otra? ¿Esta semana? Ya sabemos lo difícil que es librarse de ella"

"Si, 1ro tenemos que romperla para después mover los trozos y eso tomará días" -suspiró con pesadez- "bueno adiós a esta oportunidad, familia traigan mi pico un martillo y un cincel"

La familia decepcionada fue por lo que pidió. La escena cambió con Igneous Rock pegándole a la roca con su pico y Cloudy Quartz pegándole al cincel con el martillo. Las horas pasaron, ambos estaban agotados y la roca pues tenía grietas pero seguía entera.

"Necesito... beber... algo" -dijo Cloudy Quartz jadeando del cansancio

"Hay… limonada… adentro" -jadeó Cloudy Quartz

Ambos se van a la casa. Pinkie se le queda viendo a la enorme roca.

"Teníamos una oportunidad de oro, tendríamos dinero suficiente para tener más que maíz y semillas en la mesa o quizás mudarnos a otra tierra más fértil y cosechar verduras" -le hablaba a la roca- "pero tú tuviste que arruinarlo, ¡Estúpida roca te odio!"

Se paró en patas traseras y golpeó la roca arrancándole un gran trozo.

"¡Pinkie!" -exclamó sorprendida su hermana Marble Pie al ver eso

No solo ella las otras 2 hermanas de Pinkie y ella misma. Pinkie miró sus patas delanteras.

"¿Yo hice eso? ¿Cómo?"

Su hermana Limestone Pie se le acercó.

"No sé… pero a ver hazlo de nuevo"

Sus hermanas la ven confundidas.

"Anda hazlo"

Pinkie dudó un momento pero golpeó otro extremo de la roca arrancando otro trozo.

"Wow, ¡Soy como una super golpeadora!" -Pinkie se emocionó

"Intenta con esto" -Maud le pasó el pico de Igneous Rock

Pinkie lo tomó con ambas patas delanteras y golpeó la roca dejando una grieta, al sacarla arrancó otro lo trozo.

"Pásenme el martillo y el cincel por favor"

Marble le pasa el martillo y Limestone el cincel. Pinkie tenía una corazonada. Clavó con fuerza el cincel en la roca dejándola ahí, en eso llegan sus padres.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie ¿Qué haces?" -preguntó su padre

"Algo, y soy Pinkie"

Tomó con fuerza el martillo, se paró firme de patas traseras, movió el martillo para darle al cincel y extrañamente aparece un pequeño arcoíris cuando lo movió y golpeó el cincel con el martillo haciendo ese sonido de 2 metales chocando y soltando una onda de viento, el golpe clavó más el cincel. Poco a poco se formaban varias grietas que empezaban de donde fue clavado el cincel, las grietas crecieron cada vez más y más hasta que abarcaron toda la roca partiéndola en trozos pequeños.

"¡¿Hija cómo hiciste eso?!"

"No sé, pero desde que amanecí me siento como diferente" -algo de polvo de escombro entró en su nariz dándole ganas de estornudar- "ah, ah, ah, aahhh, ACHU" -estornudó

Pero cuando estornudó polvos brillantes y rosados salieron de ella bañando a su familia.

Tocó su hocico lleno de polvos- "... muy diferente" -dijo

 **-Otro punto el mismo amanecer**

Al tocar los rayos del sol Rarity despertó de su sueño. Bostezó, apagó el despertador y se levantó de la cama.

"¡Rarity ¿Estás despierta?!" -preguntó su madre desde la sala

"¡Sí mamá!"

"¡Que bueno, ven hay alguien que quiere conocerte!"

"¡¿Quién?!"

"¡Es una sorpresa!"

"¡Bueno ya voy!"

Rarity fue a su buró para arreglarse, pero para poder arreglarse debía pasar por un cajón que se atora que la molesta mucho ya que al ser pequeña necesitaba mucho esfuerzo y tardaba como 5min para poder abrirlo.

"Ok terminemos con esto" -Rarity se paró de patas traseras, tomó la manilla del cajón y tiró, abriéndose hasta la mitad, se atoró pero Rarity sin querer arrancó la cara del cajón- "¡Woa…!" -vio la cara en sus patas y la soltó- "¿Yo… yo hice eso?" -miró el hueco del cajón- "bueno al menos ya puedo tomar lo que hay adentro"

Rarity fue a su baño para terminar de arreglarse.

"¿Quién es la mejor diseñadora de Equestria?" -se dijo al espejo- "soy yo obvio, ¿Quién es la niña más linda de Equestria? Soy yo" -vio el collar en su cuello- "que lindo collar" -lo tomó para verlo bien, la moneda de oro que en el centro descansaba un diamante negro (existen)- "¿Negro? No es mi color favorito, pero el collar está bonito"

Se peinó, se cepilló los dientes y se perfumó. Ya habiendo terminado bajó para ver a sus madre que estaba sentada en el sofá alimentando a Sweetiebelle.

"Hola mamá" -vio a la bebé- "¿Y ese bebé?"

"Es niña Rarity, ella es tu hermanita" -le muestra a la bebé- "Sweetiebelle, ella es Rarity tu hermana mayor"

Rarity se sube al sofá para verla mejor.

"Es muy pequeña, y se ve muy frágil"

"Porque es frágil, pero crecerá y nos enorgullecerá como tú ya nos enorgulleces"

"Ay mamá me da pena" -dijo sonrojada

Magnum entró a la casa y vio la escena.

"Rarity, ya conociste a tu hermanita" -se sentó al lado de su hija

"¿Cuándo llegó?"

"Anoche, no queríamos despertarte así que fuimos al hospital mientras dormías"

"¿Por qué no me despertaron?"

"Porque duermes como angelito mi linda princesa" -Magnum le hizo cosquillas

"Jajaja, ya papá jajaja no basta jajajaja" -ya no le estaba gustando- "¡No papá por favor no, por favor NO!" -puso sus cascos en su pecho

Cuando hizo eso su cuerno brilló y un hexágono delgado de cristal apareció empujando a Magnum.

"¡Oye espera espera ESPERA!" -se lo llevó afuera de la casa y ya afuera se oyó un splash

Cookie Crumbles se sorprendió por eso.

"Rarity, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"No sé, yo quería alejar a papá e hice aparecer esa cosa como diamante de la nada" -dijo dudosa y después puso una sonrisa con cara de pensamiento- "y normalmente me emocionaría los contornos ¿Los viste? Eran perfectos y las…"

"Hija, empujaste a tu padre al lago" -la interrumpió su madre- "creaste un diamante y empujaste a tu padre al lago"

En eso aparece Magnum todo mojado con cara de -_-, camina hacia ellas haciendo ruido al caminar por el agua y se les queda viendo.

"Bueno, al cabo que ya me iba a bañar" -se fue al piso de arriba

Ambas chicas volvieron a lo suyo.

"Y no es lo único raro de mi día, ¿Si recuerdas el cajón que se atora de mi buró?"

"Si"

"Pues jalé y le arranqué la cara al cajón de un tiro"

"¿Qué? Ni tu padre puede hacer eso" -Cookie Crumbles estaba preocupada por su hija- "¿Y ese collar?" -señaló la moneda en su cuello

Rarity lo vio y lo agarró.

"¿Te gusta? Está bonito aunque el negro no es mi color favorito"

Cookie Crumbles lo tomó y examinó.

"¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

"No sé, desperté y ya estaba en mi cuello, ¿Por qué?"

"Porque hija esto que está en el centro es un diamante negro auténtico como de 15kt (quilates) sobre oro puro"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Cuando tu padre es un coleccionista aprendes el valor de las cosas y de lo que están hechas con solo verlas, por ejemplo la casa yo la valoro en 50,000 bits"

 **-El mismo amanecer en Cloudsdale**

El amanecer también tocó al pueblo en el cielo de Cloudsdale. Bifröst estaba calentando leche en un biberón para alimentar a Scootaloo.

"¡Rainbow Dash, llegarás tarde al campamento de jóvenes voladores!" -la llamó

En el cuarto de Rainbow Dash ella seguía dormida, cuando oyó a su padre llamarla se despertó, se estiró como los gatos y bostezó.

"¡Ya voy!"

Rainbow Dash se fue volando a su baño para arreglarse para el campamento.

"¿Dónde está mi cepillo del pelo?" -se miró al espejo- "¿Y este collar?" -lo tomó para verlo, la moneda de oro que tenía descansando en el centro un zafiro- "que bonito, ¿Pero de dónde salió?" -un olor llegó hasta su nariz- "¿Qué huelo? Harina, vainilla, miel… moras, banana... ¡Papá hace panqueques!" -se emocionó pero luego se confundió- "¿Cómo pude oler desde aquí todo?"

Terminó de arreglarse.

"Debo apurarme para comer" -alzó vuelo y día rápido pero fue demasiado rápido dejando ver una franja de arcoiris detrás de ella que desapareció cuando se estrelló con la pared.

"¡Auch! ¿Qué pasó? Bueno solo pasó una vez así que no es algo de qué preocuparse" -volvió a acelerar a la puerta, pero fue tan rápido y con sus nuevas fuerzas que la partió en 2, la mitad del picaporte cayó y la de las bisagras se quedó ahí- "¿Pero qué demonios?"

"¡Rainbow ¿Qué fue eso?!" -preguntó su padre

"¡Nada!"

Ella alzó vuelo e intentó volar otra vez pero pasaba lo mismo, chocaba con lo que tenía enfrente.

"¿Rainbow Dash qué son todos esos…?" -Bifröst dejó de hablar al ver a Rainbow Dash volar hacia él y derribarlo- "¡Auch! ¿Rainbow por qué me tiraste?"

"Lo siento, pero me siento diferente, cuando vuelo lo hago muy rápido y me estrello con las cosas, ya hasta partí en 2 la puerta de mi cuarto" -se levantó de él

"¿Tú? Tan pequeña y rompes puertas" -Rainbow se sienta

Al sentarse nota a Scootaloo.

"¿Papá quién es esa bebé?" -la señal

"Oh jeje, hija ella es Scootaloo, es tu nueva hermanita"

"¿Hermanita? ¿Cómo pasó?"

"Te soy sincero hija ni yo lo sé, estaba en una canasta en la entrada con una nota pidiendo que la cuide y eso es lo que haré, es tu hermanita"

Ella volteó a verla, Scootaloo la vio y rió, Rainbow Dash le sonrió.

"Hola hermanita"

Bifröst usando sus alas para caminar con las patas traseras camina con un plato en patas delanteras lleno de panqueques.

"Uy adoro tus panqueques de plátano con moras, lanzalos" -dijo ella con tenedor y cuchillo"

"Ahí van" -pero no notó una cáscara de banana, la pisó y resbaló- "¡Woa!"

Lanzó el plato al aire, los panqueques salieron volando. Rainbow Dash los vio volar a la mesa, tomó un plato se subió y los atrapó todos con una destreza.

"Listo"

"Wow hija que reflejos"

"Gracias, no sé qué me pasa pero me gusta"

"¿Y ese collar?"

Rainbow lo vio- "no sé, pero está bonito"

 **-En el campamento**

Fluttershy ya estaba en el campamento volando a través de aros.

"¡Muy bien Fluttershy, vas mejorando!" -la felicitó la maestra

Ella aterrizó y se sobó una pata apenada- "ah, gracias" -dijo

"Bueno muchachos descansen 20min"

Los niños estaban almorzando, Rainbow Dash buscaba un lugar donde almorzar, en eso se le acerca Fluttershy.

"Hola Rainbow Dash, ¿Me recuerdas? Fluttershy" -dijo tímida

"Ah si hola, no te había hablado desde…"

"Desde que les ganaste a esos 2 en esa carrera"

"Cierto, caíste al vacío, pero estás bien"

"Me salvaron los animales, y ver a tan hermosas criaturas me dieron esto" -mostró su Cutie Mark

"Oye ya tienes tu Cutie Mark, yo también tengo la mía" -se la mostró

"Wow, que interesante forma" -dijo, pero luego vio el collar de Rainbow Dash- "oye ¿Tú también tienes 1?" -dijo tomándolo para verlo

"Si y mira azul mi co… ¿Cómo que también?"

Fluttershy le mostró el suyo, una moneda de oro con un ámbar descansando en el centro.

"Oye es igual al mío, pero el tuyo tiene un ámbar y el mío un zafiro" -se las mostraron mutuamente- "déjame adivinar; despertaste con él y no sabes cómo lo obtuviste"

"¿Lo mismo te pasó?" -preguntó Fluttershy y ella asintió- "qué raro, pero más raro es que intentando alcanzar mi broche de mariposa que se cayó abajo de la cama..." -señaló su broche en el cabello- "levanté la cama como si no pesara nada"

"¿Enserio? Yo volé a una velocidad que terminé partiendo mi puerta en 2 y con reflejos felinos atrapé unos panqueques que a papá casi se le caen"

"Qué extraño, es como si…" -dejó de hablar al sentir un sonido recorrer sus oídos

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"... Oigo a alguien pedir ayuda"

Rainbow Dash usó su audición, también oía algo pero solo eran ruidos de ave.

"Solo oigo un pajarito"

Fluttershy se fue corriendo siendo seguida en el aire por Rainbow Dash. Cuando llegó vio a los 2 brabucones de antes, 1 pisando la cola de un pajarito que intentaba huir, los 2 se reían del pobre. Fluttershy al ver eso no lo resistió y enojada se les acercó.

"¡Vuela pajarito huye jajaja!" -se burló 1 de ellos

Ella ya estaba con ellos.

"¡Oigan...!" -gritó enojada, voltearon a verla y se puso nerviosa- "los 2"

"¿Y tú qué quieres Torpeshy?"

"¿A caso ese pajarito les hizo algo?"

"¡No!" -dijeron a la vez

"¿Entonces por qué ustedes si le hacen algo?"

"Ahh… ¿Por qué es divertido?" -dijo 1 cínicamente como si fuera obvio

"Duh" -dijo el otro

"Ponis que maltratan animales indefensos por diversión son considerados miedosos y odio a los que maltratan animales por diversión"

"¿Ah sí?" -soltó al pájaro y ambos se paran frente a ella- "¿Y qué piensas hacer Torpeshy?"

Los potros se reúnen en círculo rodeando a los 3 y volando también.

"Lo repetiré, ¿Qué vas a hacer Torpeshy?"

"... Dejaron al pajarito, yo no haré nada" -se volteó para alejarse

Francamente algunos potros se decepcionaron, esperaban una pelea; pero lo que si no esperaban era que 1 de los bravucones no satisfecho con eso se acercó para empujarla, pero Fluttershy con su nueva audición mejorada sintió venir eso y se hizo a un lado provocando que empujara a otro potro (rima XD).

"¿Crees que es divertido Torpeshy? A mi nadie me huye"

"¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó Rainbow Dash- "¡Oigan les dije que la dejaran en paz!"

"¡Ella inició Rainbow Crash!" -se paró de patas traseras usando las alas y se puso en guardia

"¿Vas a golpear a una potranca?" -preguntó nerviosa Fluttershy

"Si no me da vergüenza hacer llorar a mi hermanito bebé menos esto"

"No quiero pelear contigo yo no peleo"

"Así será más fácil"

Se le acerca y lanza un golpe recto que Fluttershy evadió, los potros se sorprendieron por eso, el potro lanzó otro pero pasó lo mismo. En slow motion (cámara lenta) se lo ve lanzar otro y a ella hacer la cabeza a un lado viendo el casco, a velocidad normal el potro lanza un volado con una cara de furia pero Fluttershy se inclinó hacia atrás como jugando limbo y ve a Rainbow Dash a los ojos, se reincorporó y se dió vuelta, en eso llega la maestra.

"Ay qué bueno, maestra ayude" -señaló el alboroto

El otro estaba tras Fluttershy y corrió para derribarla, ella lo oyó venir y saltó dando una voltereta hacia atrás haciendo que 1 choque con el otro y Fluttershy cayó con las 4 patas.

"... ¿A quién?" -preguntó confundida la maestra

El 2do potro tomó el ala de Fluttershy.

"No me vas a pegar, ¿O si?"

"Yo no golpeo, pero si te voy a fracturar el ala" -su ala la toma con una pata y con la otra le da un codazo para fracturarla, la maestra iba a detener eso pero se detuvo al ver que Fluttershy no gritó

"... Nada pasó"

El potro confundido lo hace otra vez, pero nada, le dió 10 codazos pero a él me dolía más que a ella. Se le quedó viendo a Fluttershy, la tomó de los hombros y le dió un cabezazo, pero fue como pegarle a un bloque de concreto, el potro se mareó y cayó noqueado. El 1ro al ver eso se sorprendió pero después enojado fue a ella y lanzó varios golpes, Fluttershy los evadir todos para después bloquearlos con las patas delanteras, en una de esas ya cansada tomó su casco y le hizo casquito de puerco (manita de puerco).

"¡Auch suéltame!"

Fluttershy lo liberó de la llave pero no soltó su casco.

"Por lo general no busco pleitos, pero ponis malos que maltratan animales por diversión…" -subió su otra pata con el codo apuntando hacia atrás- "merecen esto"

Le dió un golpe en la panza… que lo mandó a volar 10m, en el suelo se agarró la panza, el golpe le sacó el aire. Los sorprendidos potros se le quedaron viendo a Fluttershy que también estaba sorprendida por lo que hizo, pero al final gritaron de alegría vitoreándola.

"¡Hey, HEY!" -la maestra los cayó- "¡Esto no es nada de qué celebrar! Fluttershy yo no tolero las peleas en el campamento de jóvenes voladores, pero como fue tu 1ra vez y para proteger a otro te lo dejaré pasar, ya a la siguiente serás castigada, sigan con su descanso debo llevar a estos 2 a sus casas" -la maestra se llevó a los 2 potros y los demás también se van dejando solas a las 2 amigas pegaso

Fluttershy fue a atender al pajarito que se quedó y vio todo.

"¿Está bien señor ave?" -el pajarito pió para responderle- "pues claro que te daré algo de comer y… ¿Qué?" -se sorprendió, el pájaro le habló y ella supo lo que dijo- "¿A… acabas… de hablar?" -el pájaro pió- "pero… yo no hablo pío" -el pájaro le respondió- "no sé si eres la única ave a la que entiendo" -el pájaro graznó- "oh, por favor no llames a tus amigos" -pero fue tarde, una parada de aves de diferente especie volaron y todos se pararon sobre ella en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, ella volteó a verlos a todos y sonrió con ojos cerrados- "mucho gusto conocerlos también"

"¿Le estás hablando a las aves?" -preguntó Rainbow Dash confundida

"Am… ¿Si?" -hasta ella misma dudaba

"No sé por qué, pero desde esta mañana me siento diferente"

"Si yo también, y después de lo que ví creo que ya no me necesitas como guardaespaldas"

"Pero podemos ser amigas"

Ambas se van a almorzar juntas.

 **-Con Twilight Sparkle**

El médico ya la estaba atendiendo, y sus padres estaban con ella. Mientras Twilight estaba sentada en la camilla.

El doctor tomó un palo de madera de las que usan los palitos de paleta.

"Di "ah""

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh" -abrió la boca y el doctor le puso el palito en la lengua atragantándola un poco y alumbra su boca con una linterna

El doctor checó y la dejó, ahora tomó el estetoscopio y checó su corazón, el corazón sonaba normal, dejó el estetoscopio y tomó su linterna. Le cerró un ojo y alumbró el otro.

"Veo la luz bien" -el otro ojo- "está bien"

El doctor la dejó y fue con sus padres.

"Pues no entiendo, yo la veo normal, ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Pues verá doctor, ella dice ser más fuerte que antes" -dijo Nightlight

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"No sabemos pero ella jamás nos miente" -dijo Twilight Velvet

"¿No será que lo dice para evadir la escuela?"

"No, la aceptaron en la academia de la reina Esperanza pero aún no inicia la escuela"

"Ya veo, la voy a checar otra vez"

El doctor ahora sacó ese pequeño martillo con el que los doctores pegan la rodilla de sus pacientes.

"Ok pequeña sentirás sólo un pequeño toque"

El doctor golpeó levemente la rodilla derecha de la pata trasera de Twilight, pero nada pasó.

"Mmm, no responde al toque pero no es nada de qué preocuparse" -dijo y va a la otra rodilla- "a ver este vendrá con potencia"

¿Su error? Puso su cara cerca de la pata izquierda, cuando golpeó con fuerza Twilight pateó con fuerza dándole en la quijada que lo lanzó y estrelló contra la puerta.

"¡Doctor!" -ambos padres auxiliaron al doctor

"¡AY MI QUIJADA!" -se quejó con una pata en su hocico

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención"

"Ah tranquila niña, yo no debí acercar la cara" -dijo el doctor, siente algo en la boca y escupe mostrando 3 dientes- "ay iré a visitar a mi hermano hoy" -se le quedan viendo- "es dentista" -vuelve con Twilight- "esto es increíble, jamás había visto un caso como este, necesitaré una muestra de sangre, ¿Puedo?"

"¿Agujas?" -Twilight se puso nerviosa- "ay, ok pero rápido"

"¿Ahora dónde dejé mi jeringa?"

"Está ahí" -señaló, pero al hacerlo la jeringa flotó con magia

"Wow" -no solo la jeringa, varias cosas del quirófano

"¿Yo hago eso?" -vio su cuerno brillar- "si yo no lo activé" -intentó apagar su magia pero solo hacia volar las cosas- "para, para, ¡Para!"

Las cosas cayeron al suelo. El doctor tomó la jeringa.

"Si te da miedo mira a otro lado y cierra los ojos"

Twilight hace caso; cierra los ojos y voltea la cabeza, el doctor se acerca, toma la pata delantera izquierda, revisa buscando una vena y ya hecho eso ensartó la aguja y le saca 10mm de sangre para luego sacar la aguja.

"Ay ya por favor hágalo de una vez" -dijo Twilight sin mirarlo y sin saber que ya lo hizo

"Ya lo hice"

Twilight abrió confundida los ojos y vio la jeringa con sangre, se miró la pata.

"No sentí nada"

"Vuelvan en 1hr y les daré los resultados de lo que haya encontrado"

 **-Con Applejack**

Applejack también estaba con el doctor junto con su padre. El doctor entró al quirófano.

"Sr. Apple, Applejack un gusto"

"¡Hola doctor!" -lo saludaron

En eso un potro marrón claro de cabello y cola castaño oscuro peinado hacia atrás.

"Papá estoy aburrido"

Los Apple se le quedaron viendo al doctor confundidos.

"Es día de lleva a tu hijo al trabajo, al menos aquí en Ponyville"

"Aahhh"

"Su nombre es Time Turner"

"Pueden llamarme Whooves" -dijo Time Turner

"Ah si, es fanático de Doctor Who"

"Y cuando sea grande seré doctor, tal como mi padre antes de mi

"Si también es fanático de Guerra de las Galaxias"

"Ya me imagino y te llamarán Doctor Whooves"

"Oye eso suena genial" -dijo Time Turner

"Bueno al grano, ¿A qué vienen?"

"Verá doc, mi hija se ha puesto algo… rara desde esta mañana"

"¿Rara en qué sentido?"

"Verá hace poco pateó como mula 1 de nuestros manzanos"

"¿Es todo? Turner también patea árboles como mula, muchos niños patean algo como mulas"

"¿Enserio y esos otros niños han tirado de una patada lo que patean?" -preguntó sarcástico

"Espera ¿Dices que derribó un manzano esa pequeña… y de una patada?"

"Si, y cuando veníamos para acá unos albañiles que trabajaban en una construcción se les cayó un bloque de concreto que le pegó a mi hija en su cabeza…" -el doctor lo interrumpió

"¿Qué?" -el doctor le movió algo de cabello para revisar su cabeza- "no veo ningún chichón, ninguna cortada, está bien"

"Ese es el punto, no le pasó nada como si estuviera hecha de acero"

El doctor estaba sorprendido con esto- "ah, Applejack, Time vayan a jugar afuera" -les dijo

"¡Una carrerita!" -la retó Time Turner

Ambos se fueron corriendo fuera del quirófano y del hospital.

"¿Por qué sacó a los niños? ¿Y mi hija qué tiene?" -preguntó el Sr. Apple

"Le soy sincero jamás había visto un caso como este, que una niña pueda tirar un árbol a patadas y salga ilesa de un golpe como el que dijo están fuera de lo que yo sé" -dijo el doctor- "pero viéndolo por otro lado ella se ve sana, y quizás esto sea bueno, así ya no tendría que preocuparse porque salga lastimada, y si patea y tira árboles seguro los puede poner en su lugar"

El Sr. Apple lo vio de esa manera. La escena cambia con ambos saliendo del hospital y ven a sus niños jugando a las atrapadas.

"¡Applejack nos vamos a casa!"

Applejack va corriendo con él, y Time Turner hacia su padre.

"Papá no creerás lo que pasó, ¿Recuerdas ese punto donde planté esa semilla de manzano?"

"Si, ¿Por qué?"

Time Turner los llevó a dónde estaba su semilla para mostrarles un manzano ya maduro.

"¿De dónde salió ese árbol?"

"Fue Applejack, pisó ese punto, un brillo verde salió y BOOM, árbol"

Ambos adultos se vieron sorprendidos.

 **-En Canterlot**

La reina Esperanza y sus hijas veían todo desde el ojo del vigilante.

"Las pequeñas apenas están descubriendo sus nuevos poderes, será mejor darles tiempo antes de hacer el llamado" -dijo la reina (su voz es la de la diosa Palutena del videojuego Kid Icarus, en el anime Palutena's Revolting Dinner y el videojuego Kid Icarus Uprising)

"¿Más tiempo? Pero mamá…" -iba a decir Celestia

"Chicas imaginen llamarlas ya, sería complicado" -dijo la reina- "los 1os Power Rangers tuvieron que lanzarse a la pelea sin entrenamiento ni nada y solo pudieron encerrar a Rita, a mis Power Rangers les di tiempo para adaptarse a sus poderes, ya que se adaptaron hice el llamado y ya ven, vencieron a Rita para siempre" -explicó- "ahora que su hijo Thrax llegó es mejor darles todo el tiempo que quieran, él solo cuenta con tropas del Inframundo, tenemos suficiente poder para controlar eso, no erradicarlo pero sí controlarlo"

"¿Estás segura mamá?" -preguntó Luna

"He sido reina de Equestria desde hace más de 2 siglos, he cometido errores y he aprendido de ellos, esas lecciones me ayudaron a educarlas y sé que todo va a salir bien"

Pero como el destino a veces es inesperado apareció Silver Sword corriendo hacia la reina.

"¡Majestad, majestad!"

"Capitán Silver Sword, ¿qué sucede que entras corriendo agitado?"

"Majestad, encontramos a un dragón volando cerca del castillo" -la voz de Silver Sword es la voz de Chicken Little, no me refiero a su voz del auténtico, sino su versión adulta que salió en esa película espacial al final de la película Chicken Little

"¿Un dragón? Hablé con su señor dragón Lord Torch, sobre el tratado que hice hace 200 años con su señor dragón de no tocar tierras pony y nosotros no tocaríamos tierras dragón"

"Es una cachorra, pero la detuvieron, dice que tiene algo que decirle y ha estado llorando todo el tiempo"

"¿Una cachorra…? Debe ser algo importante como para venir sola o… no sabía del tratado pony-dragón. Bueno tráiganla ante mi"

"No es necesario ella está aquí" -dijo Silver Sword

2 guardias entran escoltando a la pequeña Ember que no hacía nada para defenderse, solo se le notaban las lágrimas secas de tanto llorar. Al final la dejaron con la reina.

"Hola pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"E-em… Ember, ¿Usted es la reina Esperanza?"

"Si soy yo, mira pequeña puede que no sepas esto, pero tu gente y la mía tiene un tratado de…"

"Conozco el tratado, pero es importante lo que quiero decirle por eso vine"

"... Bien dime"

Ember sentía traumas por querer revivir ese momento, pero debía ser fuerte, reunió valor y lo dijo.

"Soy la princesa Ember, hija del señor dragón Lord Torch"

"¡¿Eres la princesa?!" -exclamaron las 3 alicornios

"Si… o bueno lo era, mi hogar fue atacado por ponis malvados liderados por un pony-dragón de piel negra llamado Thrax"

"¿Thrax atacó las tierras dragón?"

"Si, mi papá intentó ahuyentarlo, pero ese pony mostró ser más fuerte y listo, ¡Asesinó a mi padre!" -rompió en llanto

Las 3 alicornios no podían creer lo que oyeron, Torch asesinado, y esa pequeña ahora huérfana. La reina la abrazó, Ember lloró en su hombro.

"Sshhh, tranquila pequeña, lo lamento, mi más sentido pésame"

"... Ahora todos los dragones lo siguen a él y eso no es suficiente, quiere toda Equestria y si es necesario se deshará de usted"

"¿Thrax cuenta con un ejército de dragones?" -Ember asintió- "... no puede ser, esto cambia todo"

"¿De qué hablas mamá?" -preguntó Luna

"Podemos controlar ponis del Inframundo, pero los dragones son otra cosa" -estaba preocupada- "ahora esto es algo serio…"

"¿Y qué sugieres?"

"... Tendré que hacer ya el llamado"

"¡¿Ahora?!" -exclamó Celestia- "pero tú dijiste…"

"Ya sé lo que dije, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas… haré ya el llamado"

"¿De qué hablan?" -preguntó Ember

"Creemos tener la solución, y ya que los dragones siguen a Thrax el tratado ya no existe, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, mañana haré saberlo a Canterlot" -tomó una hoja de papel y empezó a escribir

La reina Esperanza escribió 6 cartas y cada una tenía lo mismo escrito, con el ojo del vigilante mandó las cartas a las Mane 6.

 **-Horas después**

Rainbow Dash estaba comiendo con su hermana, mientras Bifröst revisaba el correo.

"La pensión, factura, subscripción, basura, basura… hey Rainbow esta carta es para ti" -mostró la carta

Ella voló con él y tomó la carta.

"Que raro a mi nadie me envía nada" -revisó el remitente- "¡No puede ser es de la reina Esperanza!"

"¡¿Qué?! A ver dámela capaz y sea una broma" -la revisó- "no, si es, este es el sello del reino de Canterlot, léela hija"

Rainbow abrió la carta y leyó.

"Estimada señorita Rainbow Dash, se le notifica por medio de esta carta que gracias a sus talentos usted…"

"... Y otras 5 potrancas fueron aceptadas en la academia de la reina Esperanza, por lo general es para unicornios super dotados, pero…" -leyó Fluttershy en su casa

"... Hemos visto de lo que son capaces y recibieron una beca en una clase especial donde compartirá sus talentos con…" -leyó Rarity

"... Sus compañeras, y serán recibidas por mi donde las saludaré con cascos abiertos, además de que mis…" -leyó Pinkie Pie

"... Hijas las princesas Celestia y Luna serán sus maestras personales y podrán vivir en el castillo y si quieren, traer a sus familias…" -leyó Applejack

"... Las clases iniciarán mañana, se les recomienda viajar ya a Canterlot, muestren estas cartas a los guardias y las dejaran pasar. Atte: la reina Esperanza de Canterlot" -leyó Twilight Sparkle- "ya me llamó inicio mañana, ¡Si si si si si!" -saltaba de alegría

"Tú y otras 5 becadas, eso significa que todo está pagado" -dijo Velvet

Shining Armor entró a su casa saltando de alegría como Twilight.

"¡Si si si si si!"

"Shining Armor, ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?"

"Porque lo logré, me animé y lo hice invité a Cadence a una cita mañana"

"¡Jaja ese es mi muchacho!" -lo felicitó Nightlight

"Bueno Twilight, prepara tus cosas útiles, cuadernos, mochila, todo"

 **-Al día siguiente**

Tal y como decía en las cartas las chicas las entregaron y los guardias las dejaron pasar. La 1ra en llegar fue Twilight quien estaba junto a sus padre y llevaba a Spike en su pata delantera.

"Mi 1er día de escuela, cielos… cuánta intensidad" -susurró lo último

"Tranquila nena, ya verás que te irá bien" -dijo Nightlight

"Una clase especial, y con otras 5 potrancas" -sonaba tímida- "me pregunto si me voy a llevar bien con ellas"

"Tranquila, eso es lo bueno de los potros, al inicio no se llevan bien pero con el tiempo se hacen amigos"

En eso llegaron Rainbow Dash acompañada de Bifröst y Scootaloo y Fluttershy acompañada de una yegua piel magenta y rubia.

"Hola" -saludó Rainbow Dash- "¿Tú también vienes por la beca de la reina?"

"Si, hola soy Twilight Sparkle, y ellos son mis padres, Nightlight Sparkle y Twilight Velvet"

"Uy mezcla de ambos nombres; un placer, soy Rainbow Dash de Cloudsdale, él es mi papá Bifröst" -presentó a su padre- "y ella es Scootaloo"

"Qué linda bebé" -Twilight volteó a ver a Fluttershy- "hola, ese es un lindo broche" -señaló su broche de mariposa, mientras Fluttershy miraba a otro lado nerviosa y patean el piso suavemente, señal de timidez- "... me llamo Twilight Sparkle… ahh ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"... Am, soy Fluttershy" -susurró

"Disculpa ¿Qué dices?"

"Amm… me llamo Fluttershy" -susurró más bajo

"No escuché nada"

"Se llama Fluttershy" -dijo la yegua- "la pequeña es algo tímida, me llamo Diva, soy la tía de Fluttershy"

"Amm… ok descuida es normal" -dijo Twilight- "oh, él es Spike" -mostró al pequeño dragón

Ella vio a Spike- "¿Ah? ¡Un bebé dragón!" -voló emocionada y se le acercó más- "aww, jamás había visto un bebé dragón, qué ternura, ¿Es tuyo?"

"Si es mío, ¿Sólo vino tu tía? ¿Y tus padres?"

Ella se puso nerviosa otra vez, y deprimida- "ah, en realidad mi mamá murió hace un tiempo" -dijo

Twilight no debió preguntar- "cuánto lo siento, ¿Y tu papá?" -preguntó Twilight

"Ella no tiene papá" -dijo Diva con tono de desprecio

"¡Tía!" -volteó a ver a Twilight- "si tengo papá, me dejó pero tengo papá"

"¿Te dejó?"

"Si, una noche me arropó, me leyó, me dió un beso en la frente y se fue, a la mañana siguiente ya no estaba, mi tía me dijo que la muerte de mamá le afectó, a pesar de haberse divorciado ellos aún se querían y que ella se fuera le afectó y se fue"

"Pero eso está en el pasado" -dijo Diva- "ahora mi sobrina por alguna razón y aún no sé cuál, fue becada para esta escuela"

"Yo tampoco sé por qué mi niña fue becada" -dijo Bifröst

"No sé, pero ojalá esto me ayude como recomendación"

"¿Recomendación para qué?" -preguntó Twilight

"¡Los Wonderbolts!" -exclamó ella- "¡Los voladores más talentosos y la fuerza aérea de toda Equestria!"

"¿Quieres entrar con los Wonderbolts?"

"Si, quiero que todos me vean con ese elegante traje azul y digan, "allá va el futuro de Equestria", es mi sueño"

"Un muy interesante sueño" -oyeron una voz, ahí vieron llegar a Rarity con sus padres y Sweetiebelle- "en cambio yo estoy viviendo el mío justo ahora"

"Tú debes ser otra de las becadas, soy Twilight Sparkle, ellas son Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy"

"Un placer, me llamo Rarity, ellos son mis padres Magnum y Cookie Crumbles; y ella es mi hermana Sweetiebelle" -los presentó

"Hola nenas, traje galletas" -quitó un aluminio de un plato mostrando galletas con chispas de chocolate

"Ay qué rico" -dijo Rainbow Dash y las niñas toman galletas

Luego Rarity puso la mirada en Rainbow Dash- "¡Wow! Mira nada más, he visto peinados de un color y con luces, pero un peinado arcoiris nunca, se ve tan real, ¿Con qué te lo pintas?" -preguntó

"¿Pintar? El color es natural" -dijo Rainbow Dash

"No te creo ni media palabra"

"Es verdad, lo heredé de mi papá" -mostró el cabello de Bifröst

"Ese cabello se ve de dicha, ¿Has pensado en usar un vestido?"

"¿Un vestido? Yo no soy de usar vestidos" -Rarity se le pegó con una cinta de medir

"Tonterías, te haré un vestido que te va a encantar" -dijo tomando sus medidas

"Dijiste que estabas viviendo tu sueño, ¿Cuál es?" -preguntó Fluttershy

"Pues este: vivir en Canterlot"

"¿Enserio? Yo he vivido aquí desde que nací" -dijo Twilight

"¿Enserio? No lo entiendes, estoy en Canterlot, ay que villa el glamour, lo sofisticado, vivir aquí siempre fue mi sueño, abrir mi propia boutique, y ver a los demás ponis usar prendas hechas por mi, estoy ansiosa porque me cuentes todo aquí, seremos las mejores amigas" -Rarity abraza a Twilight- "tú y yo"

La siguiente en venir fue Pinkie Pie junto con su familia.

"¡Uuhhh miren este jardín jamás había visto tanto verde!" -vio a las chicas y suspiró de sorpresa y alegría- "¡Ustedes deben ser mis compañeras de las que hablaba la carta, me llamo Pinkie Pie! ¡Ellas son mis hermanas Marble Pie, Limestone Pie y Maud Pie y ellos son mis padres Igneous Rock y Cloudy Quartz!"

"Hola a ti también, yo soy Rainbow Dash, y ellas son Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy y Rarity"

"¡Uuhhh que nombres tan raros!"

Nightlight se acercó a los padres de Pinkie.

"No puede ser Cloudy Quartz"

Ella lo vio- "Nightlight Sparkle, hola" -se saludaron

"¿Se conocen?" -preguntaron Igneous Rock y Twilight Velvet

"Igneous yo tenía una vida antes de ser amish"

"Fuimos compañeros de escuela" -Nightlight mostró una foto de él de potro con otros en la escuela, entre ellos Cloudy Quartz

"¡Ustedes son mis nuevas amigas! Las 1as en realidad"

"¿Las 1as?" -preguntó Fluttershy

"Cuando creces en una granja de rocas lejos de la civilización no haces muchos amigos, ¡Debería hacer una fiesta necesitaré confeti, globos, espantasuegras, pastel y…!"

"Oye oye, está bien que te emocione tener amigos, pero no es para celebrarlo"

"Tonterías todo se celebra"

"Con ellas ya son 5" -dijo Magnum- "falta una"

"Y allá viene" -señaló Cookie Crumbles

Como dijo Applejack estaba yendo con ellos.

"Buen día, deben ser mis compañeras" -saludó- "me llamo Applejack, y está es mi familia, mis hermanos Big Macintosh, Applebloom, la abuela Smith, mi papá Apple Cider (sidra de manzana) y mi mamá Tangerine (tangerina)"

"Noto un tono campirano en tu forma de hablar" -dijo Twilight- "por cierto me llamo Twilight Sparkle"

"Pues sí, nací y crecí en una granja"

"Uy yo también, una granja de rocas" -dijo Pinkie Pie- "me llamo Pinkie Pie"

"¿Granja de rocas? No, la mía es una granja de verdad con manzanos"

"¿Una granja? Entonces no creo que Canterlot sea lo tuyo, aquí vive lo sofisticado" -dijo Rarity- "mi nombre es Rarity"

"Pues déjame decirte dulzura que quise vivir una vida así como dices pero no le gustó, así que volví a casa" -dijo con tono serio

"¿Hay animales en tu granja?" -preguntó Fluttershy- "me llamo Fluttershy"

"Pues un gallo, algunas gallinas, unos cerdos y un perro" -vio a Rainbow Dash- "¿Y tú cómo te llamas dulzura?"

"Me llamo Rainbow Dash, ¿Y qué hacen con las manzanas de su granja?"

"Ah pues de todo, pay de manzana, sidra de manzana, manzana con caramelo, crema de manzana, jugo de manzana, frituras de manzana, manzanas con chamoy y dulces (esas que tienen gomitas, la manzana está forrada con chamoy y lo bañan con salsa de chamoy y le ponen skwinkles que sirven en las fiestas), puré de manzana, etc… etc… etc…"

En eso fue Twilight la 1ra en notar que:

"¿Se fijaron?" -llamó la atención de todas- "todas tenemos el mismo collar, la piedra es de diferente color pero igual es el mismo collar"

Todas vieron sus collares.

"Oye es cierto, y supongo que como yo despertaron con ellos y no idea de cómo" -dijo Rainbow Dash y todas respondieron con un "si"- "que loco"

"Tú tienes rojo, tú azul, tú amarillo, tú rosa y tú verde, pero yo ¿Negro?" -se preguntó Rarity- "¿Por qué negro para mi? ¿Alguna quiere cambiar?"

Antes de que alguna dijera algo; un brillo llamó la atención de todas, un brillo dorado que se acercó a todos, Pinkie iba a tocarlo pero su hermana alejó su casco. El brillo se hizo más intenso cegando a todos temporalmente, al final el brillo cesó dejándoles ver a la reina, todos menos Twilight y su familia estaban sorprendidos de ver a la reina en persona. Todos hicieron reverencia ante ella.

"Por favor, eso no es necesario" -todos se pusieron de pie- "ya me conocen pero igual me presentaré, soy la reina Esperanza; gobernante de toda Equestria síganme por favor" -ella se alejaba caminando

Las 6 familias decidieron seguirla, pero Diva se detuvo.

"Adelántense, Fluttershy si pudo pero yo no alcancé a desayunar y me muero de hambre" -ella se fue

"Ay la señora, yo en lugar de eso ando más que repleta" -Applejack se sobó la barriga

"Es que comiste demasiado hija" -dijo Tangerine

"Pues si, pero es porque la abuela dijo: atáscate mijita porque la comida en el tren es gratis" -dijo imitando la voz de su abuela haciendo reír a sus compañeras

La reina los guiaba por el castillo.

"Sean bienvenidos al castillo de Canterlot, de hecho fue aquí en Canterlot donde se vió nacer a toda Equestria, aquí los 3 fundadores de cada especie discutieron por quién se quedaba con esta tierra, pero al final lo compartieron formando el reino de Equestria"

"Disculpe majestad" -la llamó Rainbow Dash

"Hija no interrumpas a la reina"

"No descuide, las niñas son libres de decirme cualquier duda"

"Bueno pues… ¿Por qué nosotras? ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos para que nos becara?"

La reina no supo qué decir, no podía decirles la verdad, aún no; si les decía podría asustarlas y sus padres no le permitirían, así que tuvo que mentir.

"En secreto envié a mis hijas a explorar toda Equestria"

"Ah si, yo las ví" -dijo Magnum

"Exploraron cada rincón de Equestria, les pedí que encontraran a 6 ponis que tuvieran un talento especial, y las eligieron a ustedes" -dijo la reina- "esos collares que tienen son la señal de que fueron aceptadas"

"Usted nos dió los collares" -dijo Fluttershy

"Si, y les pediré que no se los quiten por nada, los guardias suelen olvidar caras, las identificaran mientras los tengan puestos"

"¿Disculpe majestad?" -Pinkie la llamó- "¿Y sabe por qué desde que desperté ayer me he sentido diferente?"

"¿También tú? Yo también estoy diferente" -dijo Rarity

Todas dijeron lo mismo.

"... Eso no lo sé, ¿Diferentes cómo?" -mintió

Las chicas le dijeron lo que tenían, Twilight tenía más magia, Fluttershy podía hablar con los animales y entenderles, Rainbow Dash era muy veloz, Pinkie sentía que literalmente tenía la fiesta por dentro, Applejack hizo crecer un árbol tocando el suelo donde había una semilla y Rarity empujó a su padre con un diamante que ella creó, además de que todas eran más fuertes, audición elevada, cuerpos resistentes y ágiles, etc… La reina sabía lo que pasaba, pero mintió.

"Bueno eso no sé, pero eso no suena como nada malo, tal vez de adultas se vuelvan superheroínas jeje" -dijo en broma

"Oye si, me volveré una…" -Pinkie Pie hizo una pose de superhéroe- "superheroína, combatir el crimen, defender a los débiles, ¡Trabajar por la paz de Equestria!"

"Pues no sé ustedes, ¡Pero estas nuevas habilidades me ayudarán a entrar con los Wonderbolts!" -Rainbow Dash hizo una pose de "¡Gané!"

"Crear mis propias joyas, imaginen la ropa que haría" -dijo Rarity

"Si le entiendo a los animales podría ser veterinaria" -dijo Fluttershy

"Bueno lo que yo hago me haría una granjera como ninguna"

"Pero supongo que ninguna puede dominarlos bien, yo no lo hago"

Todas se miran entre sí y niegan.

"Bueno quizás pueda ayudarlas" -dijo la reina- "mis hijas como dije en las cartas serán sus maestras personales, en lo que les enseñan ellas pueden ayudarlas a dominar sus nuevos poderes"

"¿Y dónde están las princesas?" -preguntó Twilight

"Las veremos en la sala del trono, mientras sigamos"

Exploraron gran parte del castillo, ahí vieron los jardines, el comedor, la sala de fiestas, en eso llegaron a donde estaban los soldados.

"Ah sí, aquí estudian los aprendices de la academia de cadetes" -dijo la reina mientras veían a los cadetes marchar

"¡Hey miren allá está Shining Armor!" -señaló Twilight

"¿Quién es Shining Armor?" -preguntó Fluttershy

"Mi hermano"

Las familias siguieron el recorrido, mié tras los cadetes siguieron hasta el descanso, Shining Armor ya se iba a ir, parecía apurado pero…

"¡Hey novato!" -se detuvo quejándose en silencio, lo llamó un soldado- "¿A dónde vas?"

"Pues a almorzar"

"Ya veo, pero 1ro debes acomodar las armas en su lugar" -señaló las armas de madera que usan los cadetes

"Pero se supone que ustedes deben hacerlo"

"Y se supone que soy un grado superior así que no me contradigan y ve"

Shining Armor gruñó y fue a hacerlo mientras su superior lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Siguieron e iban aventurándose por los pasillos del castillo para llegar a la sala del trono, la reina Esperanza se había separado diciendo que tenía un asunto que arreglar, un soldado los guiaba.

"Dime Twilight, ¿A qué se dedican tus padres?" -preguntó Rainbow Dash

"Ah pues papá es entrenador, entrena a los ponis de todas las edades en cross country"

"Oye ¿Quién hace competencias de música country para tener un entrenador?" -preguntó la pegaso azul

"No niña, cross country significa carrera a campo traviesa" -explicó Nightlight- "y no es por presumir, mi equipo infantil ganó el torneo de Equestria 4 años consecutivos, el equipo adolescente 5 y el equipo adulto 6"

"Estás presumiendo papá, volviendo al tema mamá es maestra de cocina" -dijo Twilight- "¿Tu papá a qué se dedica?"

"Mi papá está retirado, lo que es bueno porque significa que está para mí cuando quiero" -Bifröst la acarició

"Mis papás se dedican a cosechar rocas, venderlas para manualidades o escultura" -dijo Pinkie Pie

"Pues la mia cosecha manzanas para su distribución por Equestria" -dijo Applejack

"Mi papá es entrenador también, enseña fútbol americano (eso explicaría su Cutie Mark), pero pasa sus ratos libres pescando" -dijo Rarity- "y mi mamá pues ella no trabaja pero sus galletas les gusta a todo mi pueblo, y las vende a la escuela"

Todas ven a Fluttershy.

"... ¿Qué?"

"Tú dinos, ¿A qué se dedica tu familia?"

"Ahh bueno… mi tía es mesera, mi mamá bueno ella trabajaba en la fábrica de nubes de Cloudsdale"

"¿Y tu papá?"

"... Mi papá, bueno no sé a qué se dedique ahora ya que se fue de Equestria, pero cuando estaba conmigo él era…"

En eso llegó Silver Sword con la armadura de capitán (ya saben la que usa Shining Armor en la serie) puesta.

"Ustedes deben ser las alumnas becadas de la reina Esperanza, un gusto conocerlas a todas y…" -dijo viendo a cada una, pero dejó de hablar al ver a una y ella se quedó callada al verlo, ambos se veían a los ojos mientras los demás los demás los veían confundidos

Los veían 1ro a él y luego a ella esperando a que dijeran algo, hasta que Silver Sword fue el 1ro en hablar.

"¿Fluttershy?" -pusieron mirada de duda, él la conocía a ella

"... ¿Papá?"

Ahora la mirada era de sorpresa, Silver Sword es el padre de Fluttershy, las miradas no tenían precio, más la de padre e hija, hasta que Silver Sword reacciona 1ro. Sonríe y abraza a la aún sorprendida Fluttershy usando sus alas para mantenerse parado de patas traseras.

"Hija, eres tú no puedo creerlo, creí que ya no te vería más"

Entonces Fluttershy reaccionó, forcejeó soltando el abrazo, confundiendo a Silver Sword.

"¿Creíste que no me verías? La que creyó eso fui yo, te fuiste sin decir nada me abandonaste" -dijo amenazando con llorar

"¿Qué? ¿Creíste que te abandoné?" -Fluttershy asintió- "ay cariño, yo no te abandoné"

Ahora la confundida era Fluttershy y los demás.

"Yo jamás te abandonaría, eres mi angelito" -dijo Silver Sword- "¿Por qué creíste que te abandoné?"

"Mi tía me lo dijo"

"¿Diva?" -Fluttershy asintió- "harpía, yo no te abandoné Fluttershy, si me fui pero no te abandoné, cuando tu madre murió mi plan era llevarte a vivir conmigo en Canterlot, pero tu tía que me odia por haberla dejado mandó a hacer una orden con un juez de mantenerme alejado de ti"

"¿Ella hizo qué?" -Fluttershy estaba que no lo creía

"Ella me alejó de ti, pero quería seguir siendo parte de tu vida, te he mandado cartas con dinero, ¿Nunca las recibiste?"

"No, nunca recibí cartas, aunque un par de veces ví a la tía quemar sobres diciendo que eran de un ex novio"

"Hija, esas eran mis cartas, yo salía con ella soy su ex novio"

"... Mi tía ¿Por qué me hizo creer eso? Mentir con eso no está bien"

"Quizás te mentí, pero lo hecho hecho está" -dijo Diva apareciendo con cara de pocos amigos- "hola Silver Sword"

"Diva malvada bruja, con que mintiendo a una niña"

"Tía dijiste que papá se fue de Equestria porque le afectó la muerte de mamá" -Fluttershy estaba enojada y amenazaba con llorar- "y sus cartas las quemaste"

"Pues sí me afectó, pero no al grado de irme, me fui porque no puedo hacer nada ante la ley de un juez"

"Lo hice porque ¿Enserio tu padre te daría una vida teniéndote encerrada mientras él pelea?"

"Soy capitán yo dirijo y no ha habido guerras desde hace mucho, tampoco la iba a tener encerrada, la tendría conmigo" -se defendió- "y no mientas más, la alejaste porque sabías lo mucho el que ella significa para mí y por venganza mandaste a hacer esa orden"

"Pues la razón no importa, lo hecho hecho está, y estás quebrando la ley ahora, Fluttershy no puede estar aquí me la llevaré"

"¡Ella necesita a su padre! No dejaré que te la lleves"

"Eso no depende de ti, estás atado a esa orden" -ella sonríe malvada- "mientras esa ley esté no puedes ni verla, y fue aprobada por un juez, ¿Quién es más poderoso que un juez eh?"

Esas palabras callaron a Silver Sword, era verdad no podía hacer nada; se sintió derrotado, pero como el destino a veces es cruel, también puede ser bondadoso: una figura apareció atrás de Diva, era:

"La reina" -dijo Fluttershy, pero Diva creyó que respondió a su pregunta, así que burlona respondió

"Ja, ¿La reina? Tal vez, pero ella no es capaz de hacerlo, en mi opinión esa yegua inútil no debería dirigir Equestria, es débil, tonta y descerebrada; que cree que arreglará todo con amabilidad, la amabilidad no calma a los enemigos eso se los aseguro" -vio las caras de todos que eran como si hubiera visto un fantasma- "¿Qué? ¿Por qué me mi…?" -captó- "está detrás de mí" -asintieron- "y oyó todo lo que dije" -asintieron otra vez, ella se dió la vuelta- "ajaja, hola majestad ¿Cómo está?"

"Yo me separé del grupo porque tenía un asunto que arreglar, era cosa rápida iba a volver; pero vengo y veo a una malvada yegua que separó a un padre de su hija por venganza y… que además me llamó débil, tonta… y descerebrada"

"No no oyó mal dije devota y toda… despelusada"

"¿Entonces una orden de alejamiento? Pues como reina de Equestria rompo esa ley, Fluttershy queda bajo la custodia completa de Silver Sword y en cuanto a ti, tienes prohibido poner un casco aquí en Canterlot, guardias sáquenla de mi vista"

Los guardias se la llevan.

"¡Oigan, oigan no tiren tan fuerte, OIGAN NO!" -se la llevaron

"... Majestad dije que no necesitaba ayuda" -dijo Silver Sword

"Lo sé, pero quise ayudar, ahora tu hija estará contigo"

Ambos se vieron, se sonrieron, soltaban lágrimas de felicidad y se abrazaron.

"Mi niña, mi linda y hermosa niña" -dijo sin soltarla

"Papi, papi, papi te extrañé"

Los demás estaban conmovidos por esa escena, Pinkie Pie no lo resistió y rompió en llanto, sus ojos parecían fuentes, Silver Sword al separarse vio el collar de Fluttershy, collar que vio antes, ahí supo por qué ella estaba ahí, no podía creerlo. Por fin llegaron a la sala del trono donde estaban la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna (cabe decir que en este fic ambas no tienen su forma de princesas, así les digo a sus apariencias, Luna se ve como en el final del episodio 2 de la 1ra temporada y Celestia no es tan alta y tiene el pelo rosa pastel.

"Wow son las princesas" -dijo Twilight

"Buen día a todos" -saludó Celestia- "soy la princesa Celestia, y mi hermana la princesa Luna"

"Hijas, ya las recuerdan, las 6 potrancas que eligieron"

"Si las recordamos" -Luna se les acercó- "Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity y Twilight Sparkle; ustedes 6 fueron elegidas para una beca para ponis con talentos especiales, donde nosotras 2 les enseñaremos a mejorarlos y en un futuro, ustedes ya sabrán que hacer con ellos" -dijo la verdad, pero omitiendo lo de ser Power Rangers

"Disculpe majestad, algunos quizás si acepten, no estamos diciendo que no, pero tenemos una granja en Ponyville y no podemos dejarla" -dijo Apple Cider

"No se preocupen por eso, conocemos muchos hechizos entre ellos un hechizo de transportación, pueden ir a sus hogares y seguir con sus trabajos y cuando lo pidan pueden ver a sus hijas y los fines de semana ellas irán con ustedes" -dijo Celestia

Eso calmó a las familias.

"Es todo por ahora, pueden disfrutar del día, mañana iniciarán las clases, pueden retirarse"

"Fluttershy ve afuera con tus amigas, hablaré con la reina un momento e iré contigo" -dijo Silver Sword

"Sí papá" -Fluttershy se fue junto con los demás

"¡Majestad ¿Enserio?!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Si entiendo que Thrax viene y las Power Rangers deben detenerlo, ¡¿Pero por qué mi hija?! Ella no puede ser una Power Ranger, ella no es ruda y es muy dulce y tímida"

"Yo no la elegí, fue el talismán de poder el que la eligió"

"Majestad ya perdí a mi ex esposa, no puedo perder a mi hija, el solo pensarlo me da miedo"

"Tranquilo Silver Sword, jamás te he fallado y ni lo haré, puedes confiar en mí" -dijo la reina

Silver Sword lo pensó un momento y al final suspiró rendido.

"Bien, confiaré en usted majestad, ¿Permiso para ir con mi hija?"

"Concedido"

 **-Llegada la noche**

Ya era de noche, las niñas se despidieron de sus familias quienes volvieron a sus casas excepto Bifröst y los padres de Rarity que decidieron mudarse a Canterlot, eso sí buscaron casa propia. Ahora Silver Sword las llevó a su dormitorio

"Y aquí van a dormir, que descansen, mañana será un largo día" -las vio subirse a sus camas- "Fluttershy tú tendrás conmigo"

"¿Contigo?"

"Si, dormirás conmigo"

"... Está bien papá" -ella se subió a su lomo- "descansen chicas"

"¡Igualmente!" -dijeron las 5

Y así fue ese día, mañana iniciaría todo, ahora debo subir este capítulo porque es de noche y tengo sueño XD.

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** Eso de "me debes una soda" es un juego, si 2 usuarios dicen algo, lo que sea al mismo tiempo, si 1 le dice al otro "me debes una soda", este deberá pagar… a menos que el que deba pagar toque madera, ahí ya está a salvo.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Podrán las Mane 6 estar listas para el día?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro.**

 **Bye, dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Siguiente cap: capítulo 4: el comienzo pt 4**


	4. Capítulo 4: el comienzo pt 4

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Alexandervallejo144.** La tendrá, ya verás. ¿Ya ves? Yo no pongo nada de relleno. Oye no te pases.

 **Guest.** Gracias.

 **Guest.** Aquí lo tienes.

 **Ram321.** Si, eso es justicia. Aquí lo tienes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** el comienzo pt. 4

La noche del cap anterior estaban las 6 potrancas siendo llevadas a su dormitorio por Silver Sword quien tenía a Fluttershy montada en su lomo acurrucada en él.

"Wow no solo vivo en Canterlot, también en el castillo de la reina, esto debe ser un sueño que alguien me pellizque" -Pinkie pellizca a Rarity- "¡AUCH! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

"Tú dijiste que alguien te pellizque"

"No lo dije literal Pinkie" -la regañó Rarity

"Wow Fluttershy, tu papá es el capitán de la guardia real, un puesto como ese no se consigue fácil" -dijo Twilight

"Bueno pequeña, no me gusta la idea de… sentirme alguien importante" -dijo Silver Sword- "porque alguien importante no soy, pero en lo que dijiste tienes razón, ser un capitán no es fácil; tuve que dedicar mucho esfuerzo, práctica y disciplina; además de que soy un esgrimista profesional"

"Es cierto, papá sabe manejar bien el florete" -dijo Fluttershy- "papá ¿Si te digo algo me creerás?"

"Bueno tú jamás me has mentido, pero a ver dime"

"Ayer cuando desperté levanté mi cama como si no pesara nada, y puedo hablar con los animales"

"Ay bueno cualquiera habla con los animales"

"¿Pero entenderles?"

"Espera ¿Los animales te hablan y les entiendes?" -ella asintió, Silver Sword entendió, ese es el poder que Fluttershy adquirió con la moneda que le dió la reina, aún no le gustaba la idea de exponer a su hija a esos peligros, pero la moneda la eligió por algo

Silver Sword llevó a las niñas a su dormitorio y les dio las buenas noches. Él caminó por los pasillos del castillo con Fluttershy en su lomo, dormidita y con una enorme sonrisa, llegó a su dormitorio, dejó a Fluttershy en una silla un momento para quitarse la armadura, una vez que se la quitó, tomo a Fluttershy en sus patas delanteras, voló a la cama, abrió las sábanas, y se acostó junto con ella en cascos, los tapó a los dos, y se durmió con su hija.

 **-4AM**

Silver Sword estaba profundamente dormido, pero su sueño se interrumpe al oír una suave vocecita de niña llamándolo.

"Papá" -lo mueve un poco- "papi… papi" -lo mueve un poco más fuerte tirándolo de la cama

"¡Woa!" -cayó y se levantó, mira a Fluttershy y bosteza somnoliento- "¿Qué sucede angelito?"

"Tengo hambre" -ruge su estómago- "¿Podríamos comer algo?"

Silver mira su reloj digital en un mueble- "bueno… no veo porque no mi niña" -mira que Fluttershy sonríe y él a ella- "ven vamos"

Silver Sword se levantó, cargó a Fluttershy, salieron de ahí, y se fueron al comedor del castillo buscando algo de comer para la pequeña Fluttershy, y para la suerte de la pequeña pegaso encontraron algunas galletas de chispas de chocolate, le sirvió un poco de leche y se fueron a sentar en una mesa.

Silver Sword ve sonriente a su hija mientras Fluttershy comía las galletas- "eres igual que tu madre, igual de hermosa" -dijo

Fluttershy se sonrojó por ese comentario- "papi… ¿Cómo era mami? Antes de que yo naciera" -preguntó

"Jeje, era igual incluso después de que naciste: tan linda, buena, fuerte" -la describió

"Ella ya no está, pero… ¿Fue feliz?"

"Claro que lo fue, porque te tenia a ti, me tenía a mi, y por eso te puedo asegurar que ella murió feliz" -intenta animar a su hija

"Quisiera tener algo para recordarla"

"De hecho si tienes algo para recordarla" -Fluttershy lo voltea a ver, él le muestra una cajita para guardar joyería, dentro había un par de aretes de diamante- "pertenecieron a tu madre… me los dio para recordarlas"

"Mamá aún te amaba, y tú a ella, ¿Por qué se separaron?"

"Ay hija, es que la reina Esperanza me dió el puesto de capitán y eso me tendría mucho en Canterlot, y tu madre la ascendieron de puesto en la fábrica de nubes en Cloudsdale, ninguno quería que el otro dejara atrás lo que logró así que me fui a Canterlot y los 2 quedamos en que tú podías estar conmigo en vacaciones" -suspiró- "debí quedarme con ella, estar en sus últimos días"

"Pero fuiste al funeral, eso era suficiente para ella" -Silver Sword le dió los aretes- "gracias papi" -sonríe y lo abraza- "los voy a atesorar por siempre" -ella se puso los aretes, como el collar la mejoró no le dolió la perforación

"De nada mi niña"

"Te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero hija, ven es momento de irse a la cama" -se levanta y carga a Fluttershy

- **De regreso en el dormitorio**

Silver Sword estaba acostándose en la cama junto a Fluttershy, la acobijó, la arropó con cuidado, y le sonrió.

"Buenas noches"

"Papá… ¿Podrías cantarme?"

"Claro mi angelito"

Silver Sword se fue al armario de su dormitorio, de ahí sacó una guitarra acústica. Se sentó junto a ella y toca.

 **Silver Sword.** _Duerme mi pequeña,_

 _duerme en tu hogar.  
El sol se metió, sus ojos deben cerrar  
El petirrojo a su nido se va._

Fluttershy comienza a adormilarse por la canción.  
 _  
Duerme tranquilas,_

 _Duerman en su hogar  
La luz se fue, _

_Dejó la oscuridad_

Tus ojitos debes cerrar,

 _El petirrojo a tu nido se va  
Mi corazón te dará mi calor_

Bosteza y cierra poco a poco sus ojos.

Tus sueños yo cuidare  
Con mis arrullos, te dormiré  
Descansen en mi pecho una última vez  
Cuando despiertes mañana aquí estaré

Ella se durmió y él se durmió junto a ella.

 **-Al día siguiente**

Shining Armor estaba trapenado el suelo del salón del trono acompañado de 2 soldados reales.

"Cuando hayas acabado de trapear el suelo, limpia después la cocina" -dijo 1 de ellos

"Y después las letrinas" -dijo el otro y se fueron riendo

Shining Armor suspiró con pesadez y siguió trapeando. Mientras en el comedor estaban las 6 potrancas acompañadas de la reina y sus hijas todas desayunando… cada una a su manera.

"¿Y cómo amanecieron?" -preguntó la reina a las potrancas

Twilight se puso nerviosa, y como no estarlo; está en su 1er día de clase con la familia real y comiendo junto con la reina y las princesas.

"Ah, sí bien… amanecimos bien"

"Lamento haberme tardado" -dijo Fluttershy- "mi papá se despertó tarde y ví a un ratón atorado en un mueble, quise ayudarlo"

"Jaja ay, tú y tu cariño tierno por los animalitos" -dijo Twilight sonriendo nerviosa- "sé que con un talento como ese la reina si supo elegirte, bueno espero que sea por eso" -le dio un tic en el ojo

"Wow Twilight, creí que solo yo me ponía nerviosa en las reuniones sociales"

"Tranquilas pequeñas, no porque sea la reina deban ponerse nerviosas"

"Es cierto Twilight, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, además solo es un desayuno casual"

Pero…

"¡Rainbow!" -oyeron a Rarity y la vieron con un vestido que ella se hizo comiendo junto a Rainbow Dash- "¡No salpiques!" -Rainbow comía muy rápido, salpicaba algunos trozos- "¡Cuidado vas a derramar eso sobre mi!"

"Ay ya princesa, ten prueba esto" -le acercó unos cupcakes

Rarity los vio- "ah esos se ven deliciosos, ¿De qué son?" -iba a tomar 1

"Crema de manzana"

"Ay no, deja manchas ¡Aleja eso de mi!"

"... O tal vez no tan casual" -dijo Fluttershy

Mientras Applejack estaba con un pañuelo a cuadros atado en su cuello con varios platos de comida, se les quedaba viendo como si tuviera una bomba y decidiera cuál cable cortar- "ahh, ¿Cuál es la ensalada y cuál es el aperitivo?" -se preguntó mientras veía la comida- "¿Y cuál debo comer 1ro?" -acerca su hocico abierto a un plato, pero lo cambia a otro, y luego a otro; pero no se decidía, al final se rindió- "ay olvídenlo no tengo hambre"

"... Bueno ninguna tiene modales perfectos" -le susurró Fluttershy a Twilight- "pero dudo que eso pueda molestar a la reina"

Pero ahora veían a Pinkie Pie saltando por la mesa.

"Wujú, pasteles, dulces, sandwiches, pays que delicia" -dijo con un pay en su pata y se lo estrella en la cara

Twilight y Fluttershy estaban que no lo creían. Pinkie se acercó a un caquelon sobre un calentador lleno de fondue de chocolate y se le quedó viendo hipnotizada.

"Aaahhhh, fondue de chocolate delicioooosoooo"

Hundió toda la cabeza adentro, al sacarla el chocolate se endureció, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro comiendo el chocolate. La princesa Luna iba a comer su cupcake, pero Pinkie se le acercó.

"¡¿Me das?!" -sin esperar respuesta se lo comió dejando estupefacta a la alicornio y luego con cara de -_-

"¡Pinkie!" -Twilight mordió su cola y la regresó a su silla- "pareciera que jamás has comido esto"

"Jamás he comido esto, donde crecí solo comíamos maíz con semillas y agua"

Siguieron desayunando… a su manera, hasta que llegó Silver Sword.

"Majestad, tiene una audiencia en 10min"

"Oh si, cierto, yo debo retirarme, Celestia y Luna lleven a las pequeñas a iniciar su 1ra clase" -la reina se fue seguida de su capitán

"Bien pequeñas nosotras también nos retiramos, vayan al jardín y las veremos en media hora" -dijo Celestia y se fue seguida de su hermana

"... Ay por fin podré comer algo, muero de hambre" -dijo Applejack

"No hay tiempo" -Twilight la mordió de la cola y se la llevó mientras la granjera hacia un puchero

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy salieron del comedor 1ro, una volando y la otra a pie, Pinkie Pie iba saliendo dando volteretas de carro.

"Wu wu wujú" -pero chocó con Fluttershy- "upsi, perdón"

Rarity salió lento poniendo en sus compañeras una mirada retadora.

"Quédense donde están" -no dejaba de verlas- "quiero el camino libre al dormitorio, no se muevan y mi vestido no saldrá herido" -dijo mientras se aleja

Applejack salió con mucha comida apilada en su nariz, no se iba a ir con el estómago vacío.

"Ah niñas" -la reina las llamó- "antes de irme tengo que decirles algo, vivir aquí implica algunas reglas, pero solo hay una que es mi única regla estricta" -dijo seria- "hay una puerta en todo el castillo que tiene las palabras "prohibido el paso", esa es mi biblioteca privada, tienen prohibido entrar, ¿Quedó claro?"

"¡Si!" -dijeron las 6

"Entonces pueden irse" -dijo y se fue de ahí caminando con Silver Sword- "¿Quién limpiará la mesa?" -preguntó

"Mandé a 2 soldados a limpiar"

 **-En el comedor**

"Queremos esta mesa limpia para cuando regresemos" -ordenó el mismo soldado a Shining Armor

"Pero les dijeron a ustedes"

"Y nosotros te decimos a ti, y no nos respondas que somos tus superiores" -dijo el otro quitándose el casco- "cuando termines pule mi casco, y asegúrate de pulirlo apropiadamente. Lo quiero impecable cuando el capitán me nombre su aprendiz en la tarde"

"Yo seré su aprendiz, pule también el mío" -se lo dió y se fueron

Shining Armor suspiró y se puso a trabajar.

 **-En el jardín**

Las 6 potrancas y las 2 princesas iniciaban su clase ya.

La princesa Celestia fue la 1ra en hablar- "sean bienvenidas a la clase, las 6 fueron elegidas personalmente por nosotras 2, vimos un talento en ustedes, antes de empezar ¿Alguna duda?" -Twilight alzó la pata- "¿Si?"

"¿Cuál es el objetivo de esto?"

Ambas intercambiaron miradas, su madre les dijo que no podían decirles aún sobre Thrax, así que decidieron no mencionarlo.

"Nuestra madre quería buscar a 6 ponis con talentos únicos: ustedes" -dijo Luna

"Y usar esos talentos para un propósito, ¿Cuál? Ver lo mejor para Equestria"

"¿Y qué mejora tendrá Equestria con una diseñadora?" -Rainbow señaló a Rarity- "¿O una loca fiestera?" -a Pinkie- "¿O una granjera?" -Applejack

"¡Oye! ¿Dices que yo no puedo aportar nada para Equestria?" -dijo Rarity sintiéndose ofendida

"¿Ni yo?" -preguntó Pinkie sintiéndose igual

"¿Y yo menos?" -preguntó igual Applejack

"Niñas tranquilas" -dijo Celestia

"Bueno en parte estoy con ella" -dijo Twilight- "Rarity malgastando tiempo en algo tan frívolo como el vestuario y la moda"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Solo digo que las modas solo incitan a los ponis a intentar verse mejor haciéndolos sentir mal consigo mismos"

"Oye una puede ser la chica que quiera ser, con unos accesorios se puede ver bien" -dijo Rarity- "encontrar tu estilo personal y que te sonrían a tu alrededor"

"Pinkie hace fiestas, ¿Eso en qué ayuda?" -dijo Rainbow Dash- "solo a que muchos se desvelen por el ruido"

"Pero sacan sonrisas, todo el mundo debe sonreír"

"Si, pero eso en si no se considera un don" -dijo Twilight

"Y no me digan, creen que al cosechar manzanas no contribuyo" -dijo Applejack

"Niñas" -las llamó luna

"Yo no dije eso, y Rainbow tú dices querer ser una Wonderbolt, pero eso implica más que solo volar, implica mucha disciplina y estudio y el poco tiempo que te conozco no te he visto con ningún libro"

"¿Libros? Leer es para cerebritos"

"Yo leo libros"

"... ¿Y cuál es tu punto?" -eso ofendió a Twilight- "y si le dedico a eso, he practicado mucho, siempre intento superarme, dar más del 100%, deberían dedicar tiempo a entrenarse para dar más de lo que pueden dar"

"¡NIÑAS!" -ambas hermanas gritaron asustando a las potrancas

"Ustedes van a vivir juntas un buen par de años estudiando con nosotras" -dijo Celestia

"Intenten llevarse bien; háganse amigas, cada una es especial a su modo y cada una le dará un futuro a esta nación" -dijo Luna

Las 6 pequeñas se sintieron mal.

"Tenemos mucho tiempo para estudiar, 1ro las ayudaremos con esos poderes que dicen que adquirieron de la noche a la mañana" -inició Celestia

"Así que si no les molesta quisiéramos verlos" -dijo Luna- "a ver… 1ro tú Twilight Sparkle"

Twilight algo insegura dió unos pasos al frente.

"No tengas miedo, vamos"

Ella hizo brillar su cuerno y usó un hechizo en Luna conviertiéndola en una potranca.

"¡Oye!"

"Wow un hechizo de edad eso es magia avanzada" -dijo Celestia

Twilight gritó envolviéndose en magia y dispara descargas a todos lados, Celestia usa su magia para calmar a Twilight y regresar a Luna a su edad actual.

"Puedes lograr hechizos avanzados, pero tu magia se ve más poderosa que la de una potranca normal" -dijo Celestia- "Rainbow Dash, tú sigues"

Rainbow Dash da unos pasos adelante, alza vuelo y vuela a toda velocidad dejando una franja arcoiris detrás de ella, pero en esta ocasión era una zona abierta.

"¡¿Dónde está el freno? No puedo detenerme"

Desciende, cuando estaba cerca del suelo hizo una rainplosión sónica que la hizo acelerar, destruir las cabezas de una estatua y estrellarse contra el suelo.

"Jaja, bien hecho Rainbow Crash" -se burló Pinkie Pie

Rainbow se levantó.

"Auch"

"Oye pequeña decapitaste a nuestros abuelos" -dijo Luna señalando la estatua que Rainbow rompió

"Con una velocidad así debes aprender a volar sin estrellarte, vas tú Applejack"

"Voy a necesitar una semilla de manzano"

Luna con magia creó una y la enterró en la tierra.

"Miren esto" -tocó el suelo donde estaba la semilla, un brillo verde salió y del suelo salió una planta que iba madurando poco a poco hasta convertirse en un manzano

"Increíble, tienes poderes de planta, hay que ver hasta qué punto puedes hacerlo evolucionar" -dijo Luna- "vas tú Fluttershy"

"Aahhh… ok, voy a necesitar a un animal para esto"

"¿Un animal? Ya sé" -puso el casco en su hocico y chifló

Un sonido de ave sonó por todo el lugar, de una ventana sale una ráfaga de fuego que pasa frente a las niñas y aterriza en la pata de Celestia, era su mascota fénix Philomena.

"Ella es mi fénix, su nombre es Philomena"

"Vaya, jamás había visto a un fénix en carne y hueso" -dijo Twilight

"Miren qué plumas tan majestuosas, podría hacer un fabuloso vestido con eso"

"Pues si quieres plumas tengo unas cuantas, las mudó de su anterior vida" -dijo Celestia- "bien Fluttershy aquí tienes un animal muéstranos lo que puedes hacer"

"Bien… aahhh hola Philomena, me llamo Fluttershy" -la saludó

Philomena volteó a ver a Fluttershy, luego voló y se montó en su pata delantera, la altura de Philomena es igual a la de una yegua adulta, así que era más grande que Fluttershy. Philomena le habló.

"Aahhh ¿Enserio…? Entiendo… no te preocupes yo le digo" -Fluttershy volteó a ver a la princesa Celestia- "princesa, Philomena dice que las semillas que le da de comer no le gustan que son muy secas, ella prefiere algo más… picante"

"¿Ella dijo eso?" -asintió- "¿Y le entendiste?"

"Si, al parecer puedo hablar con los animales y no es todo puedo entenderles"

"Increíble, eso puede ayudar a muchos que no saben cómo cuidar a sus mascotas, bueno Philomena cambiaré tus semillas por otra cosa, puedes volver a mi dormitorio"

Philomena se fue.

"¿Quién sigue? ¿Rarity?"

"Voy" -da un paso al frente- "pues soy muy buena diseñando ropa y fabricándola"

"Entiendo eso, pero ¿Qué poder tienes?"

"Oh bueno, el otro día mi papá me hizo muchas cosillas y de la nada hice aparecer una cosa como un diamante que empujó a mi papá fuera de la casa hasta el lago"

"Vaya, eso quiero verlo" -dijo Luna

Rarity intentó volver a hacerlo; volvió a intentar y nada, lo hizo de nuevo pero nada.

"No puedo"

"Creo que sé por qué, déjenme ver" -Luna le empezó a hacer cosquillas

"Jajaja, ay alteza jaja pare por favor jajajajaja" -no paraba de reír, ya no le gustaba más- "¡Pare alteza, pare, QUE PARE!" -creó otro cristal que alejó a Luna de ella- "wow lo hice otra vez"

"Al parecer solo puedes crearlos por defensa, quisiste defenderte de tu padre y de mi y eso creó los cristales, son escudos" -dijo Luna- "bueno la última es Pinkie Pie"

"Pues miren esto" -exhaló fuerte con la nariz sacando serpentinas con un sonido de espantasuegras- "y no es todo miren esto" -tomó su cabeza y la iba subiendo con sus patas delanteras estirando su cuello (ya de por sí en la serie puede estirar su cuello)

También se arrancó la cabeza del cuerpo, jugó a la pelota con ella y se la puso otra vez; se revolvió el cabello cambiando su peinado tomando la forma del cabello de Carlitos de Aventuras en Pañales, lo hizo de nuevo cambiando su peinado a afro, de nuevo tomando la forma del pelo de Rarity, luego la forma de una montaña rusa, ya después se lo dejó como lo tenía; de la nada sacó un globo, lo infló y lo dobló tomando la forma de un perrito que cobró vida.

"Vaya, cuando dijiste que literalmente tenías la fiesta dentro de ti no mentías" -dijo Twilight

"Y miren esto" -se apretó la panza sonando como esos muñequitos chillones- "y esto" -movió su pata delantera haciendo aparecer un pequeño arcoíris que desapareció

"Como pude ver cada una tiene su poder dependiendo de su talento" -dijo Celestia- "deben aprender a dominarlos, y nosotras podemos ayudarles, con paciencia, disciplina y práctica"

Horas después la clase había terminado, cada yegua fue a hacer lo que quisiera, Twilight iba caminando por los jardines hablando con Fluttershy.

"Bonitos aretes"

"Gracias, eran de mi madre"

"Si son bonitos, pero no deberías pasear afuera con diamantes, alguien podría robártelos"

"No sé si vaya a salir y si lo haré será junto con mi papá"

"Tú papá un capitán de la guardia, y mi hermano estudiando en la academia de cadetes, podría decirse que tenemos familia aquí en el castillo" -dijo Twilight- "de hecho aprovecharé para ir a verlo"

Twilight se fue corriendo seguida de Fluttershy, llegaron a la academia de cadetes, pero no había nadie.

"¿Dónde están?"

"Mi papá dijo que a esta hora deben estar almorzando, ellos tienen su propio comedor y sé dónde está, te puedo llevar volando"

Twilight se trepó y montó en el lomo de Fluttershy y se fueron volando.

 **-En el comedor de cadetes**

Shining Armor estaba recogiendo los platos de todos los que terminaron de comer, y eran muchos, 1 de los soldados de antes que estaba comiendo lo vio y con la boca llena de comida le dijo.

"Ve a lavar esos platos, y cuando hayas acabado puedes hacer la lavandería" -dijo salpicando

"¿Qué? Pe… pe-pero eso me tomará todo el día, y tengo una cita en la tarde" -intentó zafarse del trabajo para ir con Cadence

Pero el otro mientras Shining Armor caminábamos puso la pata haciéndolo tropezar, romper los platos y llevarse de sobras, los soldados que vieron eso algunos se preocuparon y otros se rieron. El soldado que lo tiró tomó su pata y lo levantó.

"Por romper los platos me temo que estarás en las barracas por 3 días, iniciando ya"

"¡Pero usted fue el que me tiró!" -el soldado lo golpeó

"Por gritarme que sea por 1 semana iniciando ya"

"Si, puedes olvidarte de tu cita"

Mientras los soldados se reían, Shining Armor lloraba levemente mientras recogía los platos rotos. Esa escena fue vista por Twilight y Fluttershy quienes vieron todo por la ventana.

Twilight dejó de ver y se quedó meditando- "es por eso que siempre regresaba cansado a casa, esos ponis malos lo tratan como un esclavo" -dijo sintiéndose mal por su hermano mayor

"Lo lamento Twilight"

"No puedo dejar que eso pase, debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer, Shining Armor es mi hermano mejor amigo para siempre" -dijo Twilight

"Bueno ellos son soldados, debes hablar con la voz al mando"

"¿La reina?"

"No, bueno ella si es la voz de toda Equestria; pero no, hablo de mi papá, el capitán de la guardia real"

"¿Crees que tú padre ayude?"

"Oye, conozco bien a mi papá" -dijo sonriente- "puede parecer rudo y malo, pero tiene un corazón de oro"

La escena cambia con Silver Sword almorzando en su dormitorio.

"Mmm… como adoro las chuletas empanizadas de frituras" -come otro trozo y tocan a la puerta- "¡¿Quién?!"

"¡Soy Fluttershy!"

"¡Nena, pasa!"

Fluttershy entró junto a Twilight Sparkle.

"Hija tú vives aquí, no tienes que tocar"

"Pero podrías estar ocupado"

"Para mi angelito nunca estoy ocupado" -ve a Twilight- "¿Es tu amiga?"

"Ahh si, se llama Twilight Sparkle, la traje porque quiere hablarte"

"¿Ah sí? ¿De qué quieres hablarme Twilight Sparkle?"

"Verá señor capitán, quería hablarle de mi hermano Shining Armor"

"Shining Armor, me suena"

"Estudia en la academia de cadetes"

"Ah ya, el joven unicornio blanco de pelo azul"

"Si, verá mi hermano tiene un problema…"

 **-En la tarde**

Cada soldado y cadete estaba reunido en el jardín principal del castillo, ¿La razón? Silver Sword daría una noticia importante y necesitaba de cada soldado y cadete, ahí también estaban la reina, las princesas y las potrancas. La reina se posó enfrente de cada 1 y anunció.

"Atención, aquí está ya, el capitán de la guardia real: el capitán Silver Sword Shy"

Silver Sword salió después del anuncio, caminaba serio, con su armadura de capitán puesta, caminó un poco hasta estar frente a la reina, le hizo una reverencia que ella corresponde y se retira. Silver Sword se dió la vuelta quedando a la vista de todos los soldados y cadetes.

"¡Atención!" -hizo el saludo militar el cual todos repiten- "¡Descansen!" -vuelven a su pose anterior- "¡Soldados superiores, novatos, cadetes en entrenamiento; los he reunido a todos aquí porque tengo un anuncio de suma importancia que no podía esperar más!"

Todos murmuraban respecto a qué iba a decir, algunos ya sabían, Silver Sword se dió cuenta.

"¡Algunos tal vez se pregunten ¿Qué anuncio daré? Y no los culpo!" -alcaró- "¡Quiero que sepan que llevo en servicio como capitán un buen par de años y he sabido dirigirlos por los caminos correctos! ¡Pero como saben nada es eterno, ni los alicornios son eternos!" -un cadete alzó la pata- "¡Veo que tenemos una pregunta!"

"Sí capitán, ¿Por qué nos dice esto? Sin ofender"

"Tranquilo muchacho, ¡Digo esto porque yo no soy eterno, al igual que cada ser vivo nací, crecí, me reproduje…!" -señaló a Fluttershy- "¡... Y algún día moriré! ¡No me estoy haciendo más joven, llegará el día en que yo me jubile y cuando ese día llegue quiero vivir tranquilo sabiendo que no dejaré a Canterlot indefenso! ¡Y es por eso que buscaré un aprendiz!"

Todos ahora sorprendidos murmuraban de la decisión de su capitán, los 2 soldados malos sonreían confiados.

"¡Y ya tomé mi decisión! ¡Aquel que será elegido mi aprendiz es alguien muy dedicado!"

"Seré yo" -dijo 1 al otro

"¡Alguien determinado!"

"Seré yo" -dijo el otro

"¡Alguien con sangre joven!"

"¡Seré yo!" -se dijeron a la vez

"¡Mi aprendiz quién será mi sucesor en el futuro será… el cadete Shining Armor Sparkle!"

Todos sorprendidos voltean a verlo, quien estaba que no lo creía. Más los 2 soldados que se aprovechaban de él (sin albur).

"¡¿Será él?!"

"¡Shining Armor, ven aquí por favor!"

Shining Armor indeciso decidió ir, sus amigos se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar, mientras caminaba sus compañeros lo iban felicitando haciéndolo sentir apenado, pero cuando llegó al frente con sus alas los soldados malos le cortaron el paso.

"Te prohibimos ir con él"

"¡Y yo les prohíbo que lo prohíban!" -dijo Silver enojado- "¿Quiénes son para retar mis palabras? ¿Acaso son reyes? ¿O emperadores? ¿Deidades? Déjenlo pasar"

Los 2 soldados al final lo dejaron pasar y el joven unicornio llegó con su superior.

"¿Por qué me eligió a mi? Soy solo un cadete en entrenamiento"

"Es cierto capitán"

"¡Ustedes… cierren el hocico!" -los calló- "Shining Armor, no te elijo por un grado, te elegí por lo que dije antes, has dedicado mucho empeño en el entrenamiento; te he visto, también eres sangre joven, eso es lo que necesita Canterlot, además tienes una determinación que jamás he visto"

"¿Ah sí?"

"Si, solo alguien con una GRAN determinación sigue de pie soportando ser esclavo de 2 aprovechados" -ve enojado a los 2 quienes se sorprenden de que lo supiera

"¿Le dijiste?"

"Él no me dijo nada, yo ya los he visto y tenía la esperanza de que dejaran de hacerlo, pero… me lo dijo su hermana"

"¿Twily?" -volteó a verla

"Shining Armor, eres un ejemplo, no te importó servirles ¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero luchar por Canterlot, y pensé que eso me haría más fuerte"

"El orgullo no te hace fuerte, lo que te hace fuerte es admitir que tienes un problema y buscar ayuda, debiste decirme" -desenvainó 1 de sus floretes- "de rodillas"

Shining Armor se arrodilló.

"Yo Silver Sword, capitán de la guardia real, en pleno uso de mis facultades, es un honor para mí nombrarse a ti… Shining Armor Sparkle…" -pone el florete en su hombro- "como mi aprendiz, y es por este medio que en el futuro tú vas a reelevarme como capitán" -pone el florete en su otro hombro- "ponte de pie" -obedece- "ven luego a mi dormitorio a recoger tu nuevo uniforme"

"¿Y en qué se diferencian?"

"El qué traes es gris, el que tendrás ahora es rojo"

"Una duda señor capitán, siendo su aprendiz ¿Significa que ahora tengo un grado más… avanzado?"

"Pues no tanto como el mío, pero si"

Shining Armor volteó a ver a sus 2 ex superiores con una mirada vengativa.

"Hola caballeros, ¿Saben? Todo esto me ha dejado… muy sediento, quiero algo de tomar, que sean 2, el otro para el capitán"

"¿Qué? Pero capitán…"

"Pongan una rodaja de limón en el mío por favor" -dijo Silver Sword

Ambos con la mirada baja y quejándose se fueron a hacer la orden.

"Escucha Shining Armor, solo por hoy te dejaré desquitarte con ese par de bravucones, ya mañana se acabó, tú eres mejor que esto no necesitas rebajarte a su nivel"

"Si señor"

"Bien dicho, ¡Ya pueden retirarse!"

Todos los soldados se fueron, algunos aún felicitando a Shining Armor por la oportunidad que se le dió. En eso se le acercó Cadence.

"Wow todo un hombre importante"

"No me gusta la idea de sentirme importante, solo soy un soldado más" -dijo Shining Armor- "y además como soy el aprendiz del capitán significa que ese castigo que me dieron ya es cosa del pasado, ¿Aún quieres salir conmigo?"

"... Me encantaría" -ambos tomados de la pata se fueron, pasaron junto a las potrancas

"Twilight, no debiste decirle al capitán" -ella se apenó- "pero me alegro que lo hicieras"

Ella sonrió- "eres mi amigo para siempre hermano, lo que quiero es lo mejor para ti" -dijo

"Je, te quiero Twily" -se abrazaron

Llegada la noche estaba la reina hablando con sus hijas.

"¿Mamá estás segura?"

"Mucho Luna, sé que puede ser difícil, pero esto es algo que siento que debo hacer"

"Mamá un cachorro de dragón no es ningún juguete, es una responsabilidad grande criar a un dragón"

"Lo sé Celestia pero…" -voltea a ver a la pequeña Ember que miraba el balcón- "pero ella perdió a su familia por Thrax, necesita a alguien que cuide de ella"

Ambas hermanas la vieron.

"Bueno, almenos ya no seré la menor" -dijo Luna

 **-3 años después**

En el Inframundo estaba Thrax contemplando el muerto valle donde habitó en su infancia cuando era un príncipe, y dónde ahora él es el rey, una serpiente, más específico una boa constrictor recorría todo su cuerpo. Vio un camafeo que tenía en su garra y lo abrió mostrando 2 fotos: una de Rita y la otra de Lord Zedd.

"Mamá, papá; solo esperen, reuniré todas las fuerzas necesarias, me hago fuerte cada minuto, la reina no será rival para mi. Solo denme más tiempo, y terminaré… lo que empezaron"

Goldar apareció en el cuarto.

"Majestad, tengo que hablar con usted"

"Ssshhhh, estoy conversando, ¿Qué te he dicho de molestarme mientras converso con mis padres?"

"Que no a menos que sea un asunto MUY importante"

"¿Y qué es lo MUY importante?" -preguntó Thrax volteándolo a ver

"Nuestro espía que envió a Canterlot hace 3 años… llegó con noticias" -señaló a un soldado disfrazado de un normal pony

"Te envié hace 3 años, ¡¿Y me llegas con noticias ya?!"

"Lo lamento majestad, tardé, me fue difícil entrar al castillo"

"Dame una razón para no acabar con tu inútil existencia, dame tu noticia, si no me gusta acabaré con tu existencia"

"Ah bueno… pues verá, la reina Esperanza encontró un equipo de Power Rangers"

"¿Ya? ¿Apenas?"

"Ah no majestad, hace 3 años"

"¡¿HACE 3 AÑOS?! ¡¿Y TUVISTE QUE DECIRME AHORA?!" -lo tomó del cuello y lo elevó- "¡Di tus últimas palabras!"

"¡No espere majestad no he terminado!" -dijo ahogándose

"¡SIGUE!"

"¡No los he visto, pero oí a la reina decir que falta mucho más para que maduren tanto en edad como en manejo de sus nuevos poderes!"

Thrax bajó el cetro confundido.

"¿Madurar en edad? ¿Osea que apenas son potros?"

"Sí majestad, son potros"

"... Bien vivirás, solo esta vez… o bueno, seguirás siendo un muerto viviente"

"Majestad son fantásticas noticias"

"¿En qué te basas Goldar? Ya encontró Power Rangers eso es malo"

"Pero también dijo que apenas son potros, eso significa que están indefensos ante un ataque, tenemos a los soldados y a los dragones, la victoria estaría asegurada"

"¿Acaso sugieres atacar ya?" -Goldar asintió- "¡Yo no necesito una victoria fácil para tener Equestria!" -el grito asustó a los 2 soldados- "... pero, conociendo a mis padres, ellos no desaprovecharían una victoria fácil; me gusta, llama a todos mis seguidores"

La escena cambia con todos los seguidores tanto soldados como dragones reunidos a las afueras del castillo de Thrax; todos murmurando el por qué pidió verlos a todos, creyeron que la duda sería respondida al ver llegar a Thrax aún con la serpiente en su cuerpo.

"¡Saludos mis leales súbditos!" -todos le prestaron atención- "¡El día de hoy es cuando marcamos una diferencia en la historia de Equestria, hoy es cuando el Inframundo tomará la superficie!"

Todos lo ovacionaron.

"¡La reina cree que con reclutar Power Rangers ya me venció ¿Está en lo correcto?!"

"¡NOO!" -gritaron todos

"¡Equestria será mía, y ustedes los que pelearán conmigo vivirán en un lugar mejor que este!" -dijo Thrax- "saldré seguido de mi leal general Goldar y 3 dragones, ellos llevarán el espejo que conecta a la superficie con el Inframundo directo a Canterlot y ahí serán liberados listos para desatar el caos!"

Todos volvieron a ovacionarlo. Thrax caminó entre todos, Goldar caminó a su lado.

"Necesitaré a 3 dragones: 2 para que lleven la pared de cristal y otro para que lleve el espejo" -ve entre los dragones- "mmm… tú, tú y…" -entre ellos ve a un joven dragón adolescente de escamas rojas- "¿Tú cómo te llamas?"

"Garble (sale en la serie)"

"Bien Garble, tienes algo que me agrada, vienes también llevarás el espejo"

 **-En Canterlot**

3 años han pasado desde que las Mane 6 obtuvieron sus Cutie Marks, adquirieron sus poderes e iniciaron a estudiar con la reina Esperanza; hubo avances en su entrenamiento: Twilight Sparkle (ahora de 12 años de edad) tenía algo de control con su magia, al menos para ya no gritar y lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra; Rainbow Dash (13 años) ya manejaba su nueva velocidad, pero lo que es el aterrizaje aún chocaba; Fluttershy (14 años) no solo podía hablar con los animales, podía darles órdenes como sus seguidores, pero no le gustaba la idea de tener animales haciendo lo que ella quiera; Pinkie Pie (13 años) ya tenía más control de sus instintos fiesteros, la fiesta en su interior ya podía contenerla, además de que la princesa Celestia le regaló una alforja (para los que no se dieron cuenta, las alforjas son las mochilas que los ponis atan a su cintura con un cinturón y la mochila está de lado y no en el lomo) mágica sin fondo donde guardar sus trucos **(Nota: esa alforja la tendrá Pinkie Pie durante todo el fic)** ; Applejack (12 años) no solo puede hacer crecer manzanos, también controlarlos y usar sus manzanas como proyectiles, pero aún le faltaba hacerlo crecer más; Rarity (12 años) ahora podía crear más de un cristal, pero también le faltaba hacerlo crecer más. En cuanto a la "fuerza de la amistad"... pues ese aún no se hacía fuerte, las niñas aún tenían diferencias, se llevaban bien pero no lo suficiente para tener una "verdadera amistad" como dice la reina. Shining Armor avanzó mucho en el entrenamiento de Silver Sword mejorando en fuerza, reflejos, manejo de armas, etc… Para Ember fue difícil adaptarse a su nueva vida en Canterlot, pero ya consideraba a la reina su madre ya que según contó ella ha sido la única madre que ha tenido. Ahora las chicas estaban en medio de otra clase, Twilight estaba parada en un pajarito solo con una pata trasera, las otras las tenía en el aire mientras con su magia hacía levitar algunas cosas, un jarrón, una estatuilla, tejía con varillas de metal y un banco donde estaba sentada la princesa Celestia. *****

"Debes tener tu mente enfocada, concéntrate bien con la mente en el hechizo" -dijo Celestia

Twilight no tenía la mente en otra cosa, se sentía bajo control.

"Ahora Twilight, quiero que lento y con cuidado me bajes, ¿Entendido?"

Twilight asintió, concentró su magia para bajar todo con cuidado.

"Con cuidado Twilight, recuerda que tienes a un ser vivo"

Eso la puso un poco nerviosa, intentó concentrar su magia, pero los nervios la hicieron temblar.

"Twilight, concéntrate" -dijo Celestia al sentir el banco temblar

Pero Twilight no lograba concentrarse, temblaba y mucho.

"Concéntrate Twilight, concéntrate vamos" -se decía ella misma

Pero su cuerno se apagó y todo cayó.

"¡Aaahhhh!" -gritó antes de tocar el suelo- "auch, bueno progresas y eso es algo"

"Perdón princesa"

"No es tu culpa, yo te puse nerviosa" -dijo poniéndose de pie- "es todo por hoy, disfruten su fin de semana"

Las potrancas se despidieron de sus maestras y se fueron.

"Avanzan, he visto mejoras" -dijo Luna- "pero nada de eso importará mientras no aprendan el verdadero valor de la amistad"

"Si lo sé, pero recuerda nuestra madre cree en esas niñas, le prometimos entrenarlas y eso haremos"

Ambas hermanas se regresaron a la sala del trono donde se encontraron con la princesa Ember.

"Hola Ember"

"Ah, hola… hermanas" -las saludó pero sonando nerviosa, cosa que notaron

"Ya pasaron 3 años, ¿Cuándo nos dirás hermanas o mamá a nuestra madre sin que te de pena?"

"No es fácil, los ponis siguen viéndome raro" -dijo- "y aprender de la amistad es un poco difícil cuando creciste en un ambiente donde nadie hace amigos"

"Difícil pero no imposible" -oyeron la voz de la reina quien apareció de un destello de luz- "hola hijas"

"Hola mamá, ya íbamos a verte" -dijo Celestia

"¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?"

"Siguen progresando"

"¿Y se llevan mejor?"

"Pues aún tienen sus diferencias y se las hacen notar"

"Es común que tengan diferencias, pero para hacer amigos no deben ser iguales, créanme tuve amigos que eran muy diferentes a mi"

La escena cambia con las 6 ponis en el jardín junto a sus familias.

"¿Por qué vinieron?" -preguntó Pinkie Pie

"Bueno queríamos ver a nuestras niñas visitarlas nosotros" -dijo Igneous Rock

"Si, mamá se encargará de la granja este fin" -dijo Apple Cider- "suficiente para estar contigo"

La escena cambia con Thrax envuelto en una túnica con capucha, cubrebocas lentes oscuros, botas que eran para cubrir todo su cuerpo caminando por las calles de Canterlot, varios ponis se le quedaban viendo raro. Sin prestar atención a los demás siguió su camino al castillo, pero 2 ponis vendedores adivinen los hermanos Flim Flam se interpusieron en su camino.

"Hey mi grandulón amigo, pareces alguien que le gusta viajar"

"Quita tu existencia de mi camino" -reanudó su camino pero volvieron a detenerlo

"Amigo oye está propuesta te prometemos que no te arrepentirás"

"Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de aguantarme las ganas de desmembrarlos"

Ambos hermanos se ven asustados pero se ríen- "muy divertido amigo, te presentamos lo último en viajes" -le presentan una diligencia con caballo que eran máquinas- "este es el vehículo del futuro, con soporte y ruedas de titanio para llevar todo el equipaje que quieras, impulsado por caballos mecánicos que funcionan con motor de 100 caballos de fuerza que manejas con volante, lo llamamos… la super carrera automática 6,000" -lo presentó

"Tienes cara de ser muy inteligente, por lo que no dudarás de necesitar esto, y te lo dejaremos a un buen precio de 2,000 bits"

Thrax se acercó a sus caras, se quitó el cubrebocas y les eructó exhalando su aliento que era tan maloliente que se podía ver, los hermanos al tener contacto con eso cayeron noqueados. Thrax se cubrió la boca y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio donde habían 2 guardias cuidando la entrada, al llegar ellos sin siquiera verlo ni cambiar sus expresiones como los guardias británicos de la reina taparon la puerta con sus alas que sonaron como espadas.

"¿Quién va?"

"Vengo a ver a la reina, es urgente"

"Nadie puede ver a la reina sin cita previa"

"Oigan, solo les diré esto: déjenme ver a la reina o lo lamentarán"

"No, si tú no te vas lo lamentarás"

"... En ese caso…"

 **-En el castillo**

Las 6 familias estaban reunidas en el comedor junto con la reina y las princesas, Spike y las Crusaders tenían 3 años ya, como Spike y Ember eran dragones envían el plato lleno de cristales.

"Díganos majestad, ¿Cómo les va a nuestras niñas?"

"Bueno eso yo no lo sé, deben preguntarles a mis hijas"

"Las pequeñas van avanzando en sus estudios y han sabido hacer florecer sus talentos, todavía tienen mucho que aprender pero dudo que tome mucho" -dijo Luna

Pero la comida fue interrumpida por un guardia que entró… del techo… haciendo un agujero en la ventana, se estrelló en la mesa con varias heridas sangrantes asustando a las 6 potrancas, sus padres les taparon sus ojos. La reina preocupada se levantó, dio la vuelta a la mesa y fue a auxiliar al guardia, Silver Sword también fue en su apoyo.

"Soldado, ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"... Ay, majestad ¿Es usted?" -dijo con voz ronca y débil

"¿Qué sucedió soldado?" -preguntó Silver Sword

"Capitán, un extraño… llegó y no lo dejamos entrar… él insistió… sacó una vara grande y… cofcof plateada" -tosió unas gotas de sangre- "mató a mi hermano… me dijo que le dijera: la hora de la… oscuridad está... pró… próxi… ma" -cerró los ojos

Silver Sword lo acostó con el lomo en la mesa y puso la cabeza en su pecho.

"... 1min de silencio, para honrar a los caídos"

Ahí supieron que el soldado había muerto, eso fue muy perturbador para las potrancas, pero guardaron silencio por respeto.

 **-Minutos después**

Todos estaban en la sala del trono.

"Una amenaza está en puertas, perdimos a 2 soldados… no hay tiempo para llorar" -la reina se lamentó de eso último- "debemos ser fuertes, por Canterlot"

Las puertas explotaron y cayeron dejando una nube de polvo. Los guardias se pusieron en guardia con sus armas apuntando a la puerta.

"¡Muéstrese, ahora!" -ordenó un soldado

Del humo salió una silueta, era Goldar quien entró solo, la reina se sorprendió de verlo; él se le quedó viendo y sonrió malicioso.

"Hola Esperanza"

"... Goldar"

"Majestad ¿Lo conoce?" -preguntó un sorprendido Silver Sword

"Si… Goldar fue el general de la guardia real de Equestria cuando yo era aún la princesa" -contó- "… hasta que traicionó a mis padres y se alió con Lord Zedd, ¿Pero cómo es que sigues vivo? El castillo del Inframundo fue destruido y eso fue hace 100 años"

"Por mi lealtad Rita y Zedd me dieron la vida eterna dispuesto a ser leal a cada descendencia y es lo que hago" -dijo Goldar- "quiero presentarles al heredero al trono del Inframundo, aquí lo tienen el rey del Inframundo y señor dragón; el rey Thrax"

La reina y sus hijas se asustaron de oír ese nombre. Thrax entró a la sala del trono aun con el traje puesto, los guardias corrieron hacia él gritando y con sus armas alzadas, Thrax sin siquiera moverse de su lugar soltó un estallido de fuego oscuro que lo mandó a volar lejos para luego envolverse en ese fuego derritiendo el traje revelándose ante todos, la serpiente que recorre su cuerpo se fue arrastrando hacia su pata delantera, cuando la mitad del cuerpo de la serpiente se arrastró a su garra apretó fuerte convirtiéndola en el cetro de Zedd.

"Saludos a todos" -se presentó

"¡Oigan, él es el pony que mató a mi padre!" -Ember lo señaló enojada

"Oye te recuerdo, eres la hija del dragón que creyó que podría vencerme… y terminó hecho picadillo" -se burló

Ella enfurecida fue volando a atacarlo, pero la reina la atrapó con su magia y la regresó.

"Ember no vale la pena solo te mataría" -la soltó- "Thrax, me sorprende que ahora vinieras, recibí la noticia de ti hace muchos años"

"Tenía cosas que hacer, reconstruir mi palacio por ejemplo, reunir una tropa de soldados del Inframundo, tomar el control de las tierras dragón, pero ahora estoy aquí" -dijo caminando lentamente hacia ella

"¡No dejen que llegue con la reina!" -ordenó Silver Sword

Los guardias se pusieron en guardia.

"Meh, no merecen ni 1min de mi tiempo, Goldar" -lo llamó a pelear

Goldar con sus alas se levantó de patas traseras, las cabezas de dragón de sus botas delanteras con magia cambiaron, ahora en lugar de doblar las cabezas como botas humanas, las cabezas estaban en línea recta, las bocas se abrieron un poco y de estas salieron 2 espadas. Se lanzó a atacar, todo soldado que intentaba siquiera darle un toque era apaleado por Goldar, parecía una máquina de pelear puesto en nivel experto, 1 vuela a atacar pero lo golpea con su pata en el vientre aprovechando su velocidad en vuelo, otro fue corriendo en patas traseras pero Goldar dio un giro golpeando sus patas por detrás con su espada haciéndolo caer, 1 lo atrapa por las axilas para que otro lo atacara, pero Goldar de un sentón soltó el agarre, el que tenía detrás recibió el golpe cayendo y luego noqueado al otro de una patada, ve llegar una lluvia de flechas, gira como trompo repeliéndolas todas y ve a los pegasos que las dispararon, guardó las espadas, les apuntó con las cabezas de dragón que dispararon de sus bocas bolas de fuego que golpearon a cada pegaso derribándolos, los que quedaron se lanzaron en carrera a atacar todos juntos, pero Goldar giró de nuevo disparando bolas de fuego que golpearon y derribaron a todo soldado a su alrededor.

"Como verás Esperanza ya no soy el mismo de antes" -dijo Goldar

Thrax alzó vuelo dejándose ver mejor.

"No inventes" -dijo Twilight sorprendida

"¡¿Que no invente que?!" -preguntó Thrax

"Es la 1ra vez que veo un alicornio macho… y con alas de dragón, yo creí que se ganaban las alas por un acto heroico digno de una princesa"

"Thrax fue hijo de una malvada bruja alicornio y de un dragón, heredó ambas especies" -dijo la reina

"¿Una alicornio y un dragón? Ahora si lo he visto todo"

Thrax las checó bien, a las 6 protagonistas y luego empezó a reír.

"Jajajaja, no invente reina Esperanza, ¿Esas 6 potrancas son su solución contra mi? ¿Ellas son sus Power Rangers?"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Power Rangers?" -preguntó Applejack- "¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Bien niña si tanto quieres saber… yo soy Thrax; hijo de Rita Repulsa… y de Lord Zedd, soy el artífice de su perdición"

"Reina Esperanza ¿Puede darnos una explicación?" -preguntó una enojada Twilight Sparkle

"A todos nos la debe" -dijo Bifröst

"No hay tiempo para explicar nada, Thrax será mejor que te vayas" -le advirtió la reina

"Oblígame doradita, tomaré Equestria tal como lo hubieran querido mis padres"

"¿Tú y qué ejército?"

"Jaja ¿Qué ejército? ¡Este ejército!" -extendio las patas delanteras, pero nada eso dejando confundidos a todos y a Thrax haciendo facepalm- "ay no es cierto, ¡Esa es la señal!"

Los 3 dragones entraron con el espejo y el muro de cristal.

"¿Garble?" -preguntó Ember sorprendida de verlo

"... Ember, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"La pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Te aliaste con ese pony dragón malvado que mató a papá"

"Lord Thrax me prometió un puesto importante cuando creciera, cosa que Torch jamás me iba a dar, pensé que si lograba casarme contigo me lo diera"

"Que asqueroso además tú nunca me gustaste y a papá no le agradabas"

"Por eso ahora estoy con Thrax" -puso el espejo en el piso frente al muro de cristal

"Saluden al espejo de la perdición" -dijo Thrax

"¡Hola!" -Pinkie literalmente lo saludó

"Tú cállate rosa; tal vez hayas oído de este artefacto Esperanza, una puerta entre la superficie y el Inframundo que solo se abre si portas la llave de Lord Zedd" -clavó el cetro en el espejo y recitó el conjuro- "ahora vean como los 2 mundos se unen"

El portal se abrió dejando salir a una tropa de soldados del Inframundo y varios dragones, entre más salían del espejo más retrocedían los soldados de Canterlot y los demás ponis.

"Silver Sword… llévate a las niñas de aquí"

"¡¿Qué?!" -exclamaron las 6

"Sí majestad, vengan niñas"

"¿Papá a dónde nos llevas?"

"No pregunten vámonos ya" -las subió a todas a su lomo y se fue volando seguido de sus familias

"No escaparán de su destino" -iba tras ellas pero la reina lo derribó con su magia y lo atrapó con cadenas mágicas, intentó liberarse pero era difícil- "grrrr Goldar, síguelos"

Goldar hizo una reverencia y se fue seguido de varios de sus soldados.

"Hijas debemos irnos también" -dijo la reina y se fueron corriendo

"¡Hey regresen!" -Thrax vio su cetro a unos metros y extendió sus patas traseras para alcanzarlo

La reina y sus hijas seguían alejándose para ir a la salida, pero la reina cambio de dirección.

"¡¿Mamá a dónde vas?!" -preguntó Luna

"¡Hay algo que debo conseguir antes de irnos!" -gritó mientras se alejaba

Luna, Celestia y Ember la siguieron hasta llegar a una puerta que decía "prohibido el paso".

"¿Tu biblioteca privada? Mamá no es momento para leer" -dijo Luna

"No voy a leer" -dijo buscando algo entre los libros

Los libros estaban en estantes puestos en bases sellados con cadenas (como al inicio de Doctor Strange).

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? Debe estar por aquí, aquí está" -quitó la cerradura de cadena y tomó el libro

"¿Y ese libro?" -preguntó Ember

"Este libro contiene información valiosa que Thrax no debe conocer" -lo guardó en una alforja, se la puso y siguió con la huida

Mientras tanto Silver Sword seguía llevando a las niñas a un lugar seguro.

"¡¿Papá qué está pasando?!" -preguntó Fluttershy asustada

"Las preguntas después hija, ahora hay que huir"

"¿Por qué Thrax quiere a nuestras hijas? ¿Y por qué las llamó…?" -dijo Nightlight

"¡Dije que después!" -lo interrumpió

Llegaron a la mitad de un pasillo.

"¿Silver no estábamos huyendo?"

"Si" -tomó una de las linternas de pared la bajó accionando un interruptor secreto

Una pared se abrió mostrando un pasadizo, todos se sorprendieron de verlo. La reina llegó con sus hijas.

"Es hora, hay que partir" -dijo la reina

"Escuchen después de esto les prometo que sus preguntas serán respondidas, todas y cada una, mientras tanto deben ocultarse Thrax no debe encontrarlas"

Mientras hablaba Fluttershy vio a Goldar acercarse con sus espadas directo a atacar a Silver Sword.

"¡Papá cuidado!"

Como si ya lo viera venir sin voltear desenvainó sus floretes que chocaron con las espadas de Goldar, Silver Sword alzó vuelo y lo pateó lejos como mula.

"Regla número 13: siempre espera lo inesperado" -dijo poniéndose en guardia

"Jeje, me caes bien plateadito, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Silver Sword, capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot" -voltea a verlos- "escuchen váyanse ustedes, yo lo mantendré distraído"

"¿Qué? Papá no, ven con nosotros" -Fluttershy se preocupó por su padre

"Fluttershy escucha, volveré te lo prometo, ¿Alguna vez no cumplí una promesa?" -Fluttershy negó- "entonces ve con la reina ella cuidará de ti"

Goldar quiso aprovechar la distracción para volar y emboscar a Silver Sword. Él negó con la cabeza.

" _Nunca aprenden_ " -pensó- "deslizar" -se deslizó a un lado evadiendo el ataque- "tomar" -lo atrapó en un abrazo por la espalda- "y…" -se va tirando al suelo con Goldar en patas delanteras- "¡Gira!" -se inclina hacia atrás como luchador, golpeando a Goldar contra el suelo con Silver Sword inclinado como arco con las plantas traseras en el suelo como si fuera el campeón mundial de limbo y se levantó con las alas- "nunca aprendes a mi nadie me sorprende" -ve a Shining Armor y se le acerca- "Sparkle, te tengo una misión, debes mantener a salvo a estas pequeñas hasta que salgan del castillo, yo mantendré ocupado a Goldar"

Shining Armor hizo el saludo militar- "si capitán" -dijo

"... Tú eres el capitán"

"¿Qué? Pero señor no estoy listo"

"Si lo estás, estuviste listo desde hace meses" -se quita el casco y se lo pone a Shining Armor- "ahora váyanse"

"Hay que escucharlo debemos huir de Thrax" -ella ve a las familias de las potrancas- "ustedes deben volver a sus pueblos"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" -preguntó Twilight Velvet

"Deben advertirles lo que vieron"

"Perdone reina Esperanza pero nos negamos a dejar solas a nuestras niñas" -dijo Igneous Rock

"Ellas estarán a salvo con nosotras, deben advertirles a sus amigos, familias y vecinos a todos los que conozcan" -sin esperar respuesta los teletransportó a sus casas- "ustedes vendrán con nosotras, como dije antes hay que huir de Thrax"

"Jaja, ay Esperanza" -vieron a Goldar levantarse- "no importa cuanto huyas, Thrax terminará encontrándote a ti a tus princesas y a tus Power Rangers, no podrás huir de él" -Silver Sword lo atacó y se lo llevó lejos mientras peleaban

Esas palabras de Goldar dejaron en Esperanza mucho en qué pensar, porque tenía razón: pesar de ir más y más lejos jamás huiría de Thrax.

"Hay que irse ya antes de que sea tarde" -dijo Celestia cerrando el pasadizo pero la reina salió de este- "¡¿Mamá qué haces?!"

"Goldar tiene razón hijas, no podré huir de Thrax, ¿Si entienden a lo que me refiero? Entretendré a Thrax el tiempo suficiente para que huyan ustedes, no saben lo muy feliz que me hicieron, me enorgullece haber sido su madre"

Con esas palabras Celestia supo de qué hablaba.

"¡No, no mamá no lo hagas!"

"¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó Luna

"Ella se va a sacrificar"

Todos se asustaron de oír eso.

"¡No mamá espera no lo hagas debe haber otra salida!" -gritó Luna

"¡No hay tiempo!" -se limpia una lágrima, se quita su alforja y con un hechizo atraviesa el muro- "tengan esto, pase lo que pase Thrax no debe saber que este libro existe" -le da la alforja a Luna- "y esto" -con magia hizo aparecer un pequeño cofre de plata, se lo da a Celestia- "las amo" -les dió el que sería su último abrazo

Las 3 princesas no querían soltarla, la reina sabía eso, así que las separó envolviéndose en un campo de fuerza.

"Equestria es de ustedes, sepan dirigir con la misma sabiduría con la que yo lo hice y no teman equivocarse, eso es parte de ser un buen gobernante" -se quitó 2 collares que tenía puestos: 1 en forma de sol que le dió a Celestia y el otro con forma de luna creciente que le dió a Luna- "Celestia, eres la encargada de traer el sol a este mundo, el amanecer será tu dominio; y Luna, el anochecer y y el mundo onírico serán el tuyo" -vio a Ember- "Ember, llegaste aquí como una princesa que lo perdió todo, pero no te rendiste viniste hasta aquí y nos advertiste de esto, tal vez no seas mi hija biológica, pero te quiero como tal"

Ember la abrazó aguantando las ganas de llorar, todos intentaban no llorar.

"Shining Armor, llévatelas de aquí"

Ember se separó y todos se fueron de ahí mientras la reina suspiró y se teletransportó a la sala del trono donde Thrax apenas se liberó.

"Con que intentando encadenarme ¿Eh?" -tomó el cetro con ambas garras- "pues te llegó la hora" -ella no se movió- "¿No vas a huir? Alto, ¿Y tus Power Rangers?"

"Ellas no pudieron escapar, Goldar las mató… y a mis hijas también" -mintió para que no las persiguiera

"¿Enserio? Jaja vaya, y creí que sería un reto, me deshice de las Power Rangers, cambié mi destino"

"1 suele hallar su destino en el sendero que toma para evitarlo" -se envolvió en una armadura de magia, se paró de patas traseras con sus alas y aparecieron 2 floretes en sus patas- "¿Quieres Equestria? Mientras yo viva y respire no lo tendrás"

"Bueno, de eso último…" -se puso en guardia- "puedo encargarme"

Ambos se lanzaron en vuelo al otro listos para atacar, Thrax se elevó y luego se dejó caer listo para golpearla con su centro, la reina puso sus floretes en X para bloquear…

 **-A las afueras de Canterlot**

Una escotilla en el suelo a las afueras de Canterlot se le vio girar la manilla en forma de volante, cuando dejó de girar se abrió un poco, un ojo flotante salió de ahí que volteaba a todas partes, terminó y se regresó adentro.

"No hay moros en la costa" -esa fue la voz de Luna

Todos salieron, Luna tenía el ojo en 1 de sus cascos.

"El hechizo del 3er ojo, que lista eres hermana" -Celestia la felicitó

"Jamás pensé que el castillo tuviera una ruta de escape secreta" -dijo Twilight

"Es sólo en caso de emergencias, la última vez que se usó fue cuando Lord Zedd atacó Equestria" -dijo Celestia

"Yo debo volver" -dijo Shining Armor- "debo ver que mamá y papá estén bien"

"Pero espera, no vayas hermano"

"Twily tranquila estaré bien, tú ve con las princesas ellas cuidarán de ti, como capitán de la guardia real debo ayudar como sea posible" -abrazó a Twilight y besó su frente- "te quiero Twily"

"Y yo a ti amigo para siempre"

Shining Armor vio a las princesas, hizo saludo militar y se fue de ahí corriendo. Tanto en Canterlot como en los otros hogares de las protagonistas, sus familias intentaban llamar la atención para advertir lo que pasaba; pero fue tarde: en Canterlot se vio explotar parte del castillo lo que conmocionó a todos incluyendo a las protagonistas. De la explosión salió Thrax volando seguido de un soldado pegaso con una cámara y todos pusieron la vista en él, Thrax tenía una de sus garras escondida en la espalda.

"... Transmíteme" -ordenó Thrax lanzando un hechizo a la cámara

Por toda Equestria, en los televisores de todos y en todo lo que tuviera una pantalla salió la imagen de Thrax, muchos sorprendidos, otros asustados de verlo, cambiaban el canal pero seguía ahí.

"Habitantes de Equestria, una nueva era ha empezado, ¡Están viendo a su nuevo regidor!" -anunció confundiendo a todos- "¡Mi nombre es Thrax, hijo de Lord Zedd y Rita Repulsa!"

"¡¿Lord Zedd y Rita?! ¡Ellos son un cuento que contamos a nuestros hijos!" -gritó un pony que recibió una descarga que por suerte esquivó

"¡No son ningún cuento, ellos son reales!" -gritó enojado- "¡Pero olvidemos eso!"

"¡No puedes reinar Equestria!" -gritó entre ellos Nightlight Sparkle- "¡Esa es labor de la reina Esperanza!"

"... Jejejeje, la reina… ¡Su reina ha muerto!"

Todos al oír eso estaban que no lo creían, entre ellos las princesas.

"... No, está mintiendo" -dijo Celestia

"¡Estás mintiendo Thrax!" -gritó Twilight Velvet

"¡¿Enserio? Entonces expliquen ESTO!" -alzó la garra que tenía escondida en la espalda mostrando para susto de todos el cuerno de la reina

Todos suspiraron sorprendidos y asustados.

"¡MAMÁ!" -gritó Ember

"¡NOOO!" -gritó Luna

Thrax apretó fuerte el puño partiendo el cuerno a la mitad, al abrir el puño el cuerno cayó al suelo.

"¡Sus princesas también se fueron, y también las que fueron las únicas que quizás… pudieran evitar este destino!"

No muchos entendieron, pero solo las 6 familias captaron lo que quiso decir.

"No puede ser Twilight" -Velvet empezó a llorar- "Twilight no, mi niña no" -Nightlight la abrazó

"¡Mamá!" -ambos vieron llegar a Shining Armor- "papá, ¿Están bien?"

"Nosotros sí, pero Twilight ella… ya no está" -dijo Nightlight, ambos padres estaban inconsolables

"Mamá, papá" -les susurró- "es mentira, Twily está bien"

"¿Qué?" -se sorprendieron los 2

"Ella está bien está con las princesas, lograron escapar yo estuve a su lado"

"¿Y por qué no estás con ella?" -preguntó su padre

"Porque quería estar seguro de que estuvieran bien"

Thrax lanzó relámpagos negros que hicieron correr a los ponis.

"¡Soy el rey de Equestria, una nueva era de oscuridad ha empezado, y no hay nada que puedan hacer para impedirlo!" -y como todo buen villano soltó la risa diabólica- "¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

"¡Debemos ayudar!" -Twilight se ofreció pero Celestia la detuvo

"... No" -dijo aún dolida por la pérdida de su madre

"Pero necesitan ayuda"

"Ayudarán más haciendo creer a Thrax que están muertas" -dijo Luna- "ay que irnos, mantenernos a salvo"

Tomaron a las niñas y a los dragones y se teletransportaron a una cueva MUY alejada de Canterlot.

"Aquí estaremos seguros todos" -dijo Celestia - "mañana será un día largo así que descansen"

"Espere un momento" -le reclamó una enojada Twilight

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Enserio cree que olvidaremos esto así de fácil? Nos deben una explicación, ¿Por qué Thrax nos quería? ¿Y por qué nos llamó Power Rangers?"

"Es cierto nos deben una explicación" -dijo Applejack

Las 3 hermanas se miraron entre sí, Luna y Ember le asintieron a Celestia.

"... Si es cierto, se las debo" -dijo- "entren a la cueva y les diré"

Las potrancas se miraron entre sí, pero al final entraron seguidas de las princesas y el pequeño Spike.

"Verán lo que pasó, lo que les pasó… no fue ningún misterio" -empezó- "fueron los talismanes de poder, esas monedas en sus cuellos"

"¿Estas?" -Rainbow Dash mostró la suya

"Si, los talismanes se ligaron a su ADN, eso fue lo que les mejoró sus talentos dándoles poderes y también las mejoró en todo sentido"

"Entonces si nos volvimos más fuertes y todo eso, ¿Fue por estas monedas?"

"No son monedas cualquiera, los talismanes de poder hechos del oro de un antiguo fénix, y con las joyas de una estrella moribunda son únicas" -dijo Luna- "si, admitimos que les ocultamos la verdadera razón de haberlas llamado a estudiar en Canterlot"

"¿Por qué lo hicieron?" -preguntó Fluttershy

"... Años atrás cuando yo era una potranca, un adivino le advirtió a mamá que Thrax aparecería y tomaría el trono al derrocarla" -dijo Celestia- "la idea original era que mamá usara el poder oscuro para vencer a Thrax como nuestros abuelos lo hicieron con Lord Zedd, obvio ella no le apostó a eso… porque jugaba algo más arriesgado" -llamó la atención de las 6- "... vio un rayo de luz en la profecía, 6 rayos de luz... tuvo una idea y nosotras la conocíamos: los Power Rangers; la idea era buscar y reunir a 6 ponis excepcionales con talentos únicos, para tratar de convertirlos en algo más… tratar de unirlos cuando necesitaríamos que… libraran las batallas que no podríamos ganar" -explicó la princesa- "nuestra madre murió creyendo en eso, murió creyendo en ustedes, ella se hubiera arriesgado por ponis cualquiera, pero por ponis cualquiera no hubiera dado la vida"

"Nosotras no pedimos esto" -dijo Twilight- "yo no pedí que me dieran poderes y ser una superheroína, yo solo quería aprender a dominar mi magia en lo que creí que era la academia de la reina Esperanza"

"Desde el principio sabían que nos llamaron solo para pelear con un malvado" -dijo Applejack indignada- "nos usaron"

"No las usamos, ustedes nacieron para esto, las monedas no las elegirían si no fueran dignas del poder" -dijo Celestia

"Sin nuestra madre el único rayo de esperanza para Equestria son ustedes, no fue fácil entrenarlas créanme" -dijo Luna- "pero logramos algo, dominan parte de su poder, pero nada de eso valdrá la pena si no aprenden el verdadero significado de la amistad, cuando lo aprendan podrán lograr la mórfosis"

"Solo denos más tiempo, estarán listas" -dijo Celestia

"¡No!" -gritó Rainbow Dash

"¿Cómo que no?"

"No" -se quitó el collar- "ya lo dijo Twilight, nosotras no pedimos esto"

"Teníamos unas vidas antes de esto y nos alejaron de ellas" -dijo Rarity quitándose el collar

"Metieron a mi papá en esto, ahora podría no verlo más" -Fluttershy se quitó el collar

"Lo sofisticado nunca fue lo mío, yo quería seguir en la granja con mi familia" -dijo Applejack quitándose el collar

"Aunque agradezco lo que hicieron esto me indigna" -Pinkie se quitó el collar

"En nuestra defensa al principio no pensamos que hubiera un Power Ranger en esa granja de rocas" -dijo Luna

Todos voltearon a ver a Twilight.

"Twilight, ustedes son la única esperanza de Equestria, ustedes deben vencer a Thrax"

Twilight meditó esas palabras, volteó a ver a las princesas, luego vio a sus compañeras, después vio el collar, agachó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y se quitó el collar.

"No somos lo que quieren que seamos, no somos heroínas, no somos nada"

"... ¿Y qué piensan hacer? Thrax tomó Equestria" -preguntó Ember

"No sabemos, quizás busquemos a nuestras familias y nos vayamos al otro lado del planeta esperando vivir una vida plena antes de que a Thrax se le ocurra dominar al mundo" -el estómago de Rainbow Dash gruñó- "pero 1ro comeremos algo porque tengo un hambre que…"

Las 6 ponis se fueron de ahí seguidas por Spike dejando solas a las princesas.

 **-En Canterlot**

Thrax iba caminando por el salón del trono del castillo viendo el lugar cada centímetro con una mirada que expresaba orgullo y nostalgia mientras acariciaba a la serpiente.

"Por fin, después de siglos… por fin Equestria es mía, tal y como querían" -vio las fotos de sus padres- "nuestro sueño por fin se cumplió, Equestria es nuestra, espero que desde donde sea que estén… estén orgullosos de mi"

"Majestad" -Goldar apareció

"Goldar estoy hablando con mis padres" -le reclamó

"Lo lamento majestad, es que es importante"

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres?"

"Hice lo que me pidió: conseguí a cada yegua soltera mayor de edad disponible en Canterlot para que elija a su reina"

"Perfecto, diles que pasen"

Siguiendo la orden de su rey, Goldar dejó pasar a las chicas, eran 10 diferentes estaturas y diferentes especies.

"Bien señor, está a su elección, ¿Cuál de estas hembras será la que gobierne a su lado?"

Thrax se acercó a todas, cada una intentando verse mejor que la anterior.

"Ah pues… a ver" -dijo su veredicto, y con franqueza- "odio tu peinado, parece una planta muerta" -dijo a la 1ra, fue con la 2da- "ni muerto" -la 3ra- "muy bajita quiero una reina no un pitufo" -la 4ta- "tú estás muy fea que ni Drácula te chuparía la sangre" -la 5ta- "pues tú eres MUY mayor de edad, que te devuelvan al museo de antigüedades" -la 6ta- "que te den un sandwich te veo los huesos" -la 7ma- "quiero una reina no un balón de playa, baja de peso" -la 8va- "oye a tú pareces estrella de cine" -eso le dió esperanza- "si te pareces… a la del Exorcista JA" -la 9na- "meh, no estoy desesperado amiga" -la 10ma- "ajá adivinaré, tú tienes una GRAN personalidad" -se burló y vio a su general- "¿Enserio es lo mejor que pusiste conseguir?" -señaló a las chicas atrás suyo, varias estaban ofendidas, una quiso lanzarse a él para apalearlo pero otra la detuvo

"Bueno eran las únicas solteras, todas las yeguas lindas y buenas (sin albur) o están casadas o son lesbianas" -dijo Goldar- "además ¿Por qué califica? Yo pensé que era solo para tener descendencia"

"Exacto, pero no quiero tener hijos con cualquiera"

"¿Y qué busca en una reina?"

"Lo que yo busco en una reina es una mujer que me vuelva loco, una chica mala, una verdadera reina para un rey del Inframundo"

En eso llegó 1 de sus soldados.

"Majestad tenemos un problema"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Estamos bajo ataque de cambiantes"

"¿Cambiantes?"

"Son una especie de pony con rasgos de insecto que toman diferentes formas y se alimentan del amor"

"¡Aish ya sé lo que es un cambiante!" -gritó enojado- "¡A lo que me refiero es ¿Qué hacen los cambiantes aquí?!"

"Su reina los trajo aquí por la misma razón de la que por qué usted nos trajo aquí, quiere ser quien rija Equestria"

"¿Rejir Equestria? Nosotros ya lo hicimos, tráiganla ante mí voy a ponerla en su lugar"

La reina de los cambiantes, la reina Chrysalis caminaba por las calles vacías de Canterlot, desde que Thrax tomó el reino a todos les daba miedo salir de sus casas. Caminaba lenta y amenazadoramente con una mirada seria pero que refleja su actitud, mientras sus tropas volaban y caminaban junto a ella. En eso llegó Goldar volando, todos los soldados cambiantes se pusieron en guardia, pero la reina los paró alzando una pata delantera.

"Esperen soldados es solo 1, no agoten esfuerzos hasta llegar al castillo" -volteó a ver al soldado- "eres valiente para venir solo"

"Vengo de parte de su alteza el rey Thrax"

"¿Rey Thrax? Jamás oí de él, ¿Y qué pasó con la reina Esperanza?"

"La reina ya no existe, fue derrocada y el rey Thrax del Inframundo hijo de Rita Repulsa y Lord Zedd"

"¿Existieron?"

"¡Claro que existieron trabajé para ellos!" -Goldar se sintió indignado por ese comentario a sus jefes

"Así que alguien ya hizo mi trabajo, y yo deberé derrocarlo si quiero el trono"

"Majestad no sé si sea una buena idea" -dijo un joven cambiante, un potro adolescente- "si lo que dicen las historias de Zedd y Rita son ciertas…"

"¿De qué hablas Thorax (personaje de la serie, episodio de la 6ta temporada "Los Tiempos son Cambiantes")?"

"Rita Repulsa fue una bruja alicornio malvada con poderes máximos, y Lord Zedd fue un antiguo señor dragón que descubrió las artes oscuras" -explicó Thorax- "si los 2 eran muy poderosos imagine un hijo de ambos que haya heredado lo mejor de ellos"

"A mi no me da miedo ningún hijo de mami"

"Que bueno porque el rey quiere hablar con usted en persona" -dijo Goldar

La escena cambia con Goldar entrando a la sala del trono junto a Chrysalis.

"Majestad, como pidió aquí está la reina de los Cambiantes"

"Hey, a mi me presentas como se debe"

Goldar rodó los ojos- "permítame presentar a la reina Chrysalis, gobernante de la colmena de los cambiantes" -la presentó- "¿Contenta?"

Thrax quien estaba de espaldas se dio la vuelta dejándose ver a los ojos de Chrysalis.

"Vaya…"

"¿Qué? ¿Lo considera un bicho raro por ser mitad dragón? Usted tiene partes de insecto, el cuerno torcido y huecos en las patas" -dijo Goldar

"No, no es eso" -dijo Chrysalis- "es que jamás había visto algo como él"

"Y yo, es la 1ra vez que veo un cambiante" -dijo Thrax caminando hacia ella

"Entonces eres el nuevo rey de Equestria, mis felicitaciones Drac, lograste lo que ningún tirano logró, pero eso se acabó vine aquí por el trono y será mío"

"En 1ra mi nombre es Thrax, T-H-R-A-X" -la corrigió con voz relajada- "y en 2da, ¿Qué te hace creer que podrás derrocarme?"

"Sencillo, porque soy una cambiante" -tomó la forma de la reina Esperanza- "puedo tomar la forma de cualquiera" -dijo con la voz de la reina y volvió a su forma normal para luego ver los ventanales- "¿Ella quién es?" -señaló el ventanal de los 1os Rangers encerrando a Rita en el Inframundo

"Ella es Rita Repulsa, mi madre"

"Oh ¿Enserio?" -tomó la forma de Rita- "hola bebé, soy mami" -jugó a ser Rita con Thrax y volvió a su forma normal- "te lo puedo decir ahora Thrax ¿Lo dije bien?" -Thrax asintió- "no querrás meterte conmigo, yo… sigo mis metas, cuando quiero algo no me lo quito de la mente hasta conseguirlo, así que aprovecha que ando de buen humor y vuelve al Inframundo antes de que conozcas a mi verdadera yo" -lo amenazó

" _... ¿Esta yegua acaba de amenazarme?_ _¿Y se atrevió a burlarse de mi madre?_ " -dijo en su mente para luego sonreír malévolo- "bueno reina Chrysalis,si tanto quieres el trono te propongo un trato preferencial, casi cuidadoso y tal vez… sea amoroso y tierno"

"... Te escucho"

"¿Quieres el trono? Bien te lo daré PERO… tendrás que vencerme en un duelo"

"¿Un duelo?"

"Si nada de vida o muerte gana el que deje en el suelo al otro incapaz de seguir peleando, si ganas te doy el trono, a mis tropas y yo me regreso al Inframundo"

"¿2 especies bajo mi mandato? Me gusta"

"Hey no he terminado, pero si yo gano… igual tendrás el trono, pero tendrás que quedarte conmigo… como mi reina"

Goldar, Chrysalis y los soldados que estaban ahí voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

"¿Tu reina? ¿Hablas de casarnos? ¿Y por qué?"

"Porque eres mala, vil, si conocieras a mis padres te amarían, eres prácticamente una reina para el rey del Inframundo, entonces ¿Aceptas?"

"Je, acepto el reto, entonces, 1…" -se puso en guardia

"2…" -Thrax se puso en guardia convirtiendo a la serpiente en el cetro

"... ¡3!" -gritaron a la vez

Chrysalis se lanzó a atacar, Thrax se armó con su centro y alzó vuelo a ella.

 **-Lejos de ahí**

Rainbow Dash con ayuda de Spike habían encendido una fogata, mientras Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Applejack volvían de quién sabe dónde y agotadas.

"¿Y bien?" -preguntó Rainbow

Todas mostraron algo de comida, pero no era mucho.

"¿Es todo?"

"¿Qué esperabas? Estamos muy lejos de la civilización" -dijo Applejack para luego voltear a todas partes- "¿Dónde está Fluttershy?"

"Hey" -dijo llegando con ellas- "miren lo que encontré" -tenía en su lomo un bebé conejito

"Bueno nunca he comido conejo pero algo es algo" -dijo Rainbow Dash

"¿Qué? No; es mi nueva mascota, le pondré Angel"

"Tenemos que comer algo"

Las 6 se sentaron alrededor de la fogata, Spike se sentó junto a Twilight.

"... ¿Qué será de nosotras ahora? Ya no podemos volver a Equestria" -dijo Twilight

"¿Cómo pudieron creer que seríamos superheroínas? Somos niñas aún" -dijo Applejack

"Y aceptémoslo ninguna de nosotras iba a ser amiga de la otra" -dijo Rarity

"Pudimos serlo, si tuviéramos los mismos gustos" -dijo Rainbow Dash

"Pero no los tenemos, a mi me gustan los libros, a Rainbow las competencias, a Fluttershy los animales, a Applejack las manzanas, a Pinkie las fiestas y a Rarity la ropa. Es más, creo que ni cuna conoce de verdad a la otra" -dijo Twilight

"Es cierto, todas me ven como una obsesionada con las competencias pero tengo más historia, la razón de que quiero ser una Wonderbolt es porque quiero que mi papá se sienta orgulloso de mi" -dijo Rainbow Dash

Las 5 potrancas se le quedan viendo, mié tras Spike dormía.

"¿Tu papá no está orgulloso de ti?"

"Eso es lo que pienso, es buen padre, pero no se imaginan lo que tuvo que sacrificar por mi" -se su melena sacó una foto y se la mostró a las chicas

Vieron la foto, ya era algo vieja, mostraba a un grupo de Wonderbolts.

"Mi papá fue un Wonderbolt y de los mejores, su verdadero nombre es Bow Hothoof, Bifröst es un apodo que le pusieron sus compañeros por el puente arcoíris de la mitología nórdica (el bifröst)" -les señaló en la foto a su padre que se veía más joven ahí- "como dije tuvo que sacrificar mucho por mi. Mi mamá nos abandonó cuando yo tenía 3 años, se fue y jamás dijo por qué" -mostró otra foto de Bifröst con ella cuando era pequeña- "está fue la última foto que se tomó con su uniforme… tenía tanto que mostrar, pero no pudo enseñarles" -se limpió una lágrima

Las chicas se sintieron mal por Rainbow Dash, tenía razón conocieron a la competitiva pero jamás supieron eso. La abrazaron.

"Lo sentimos Dashie, debió ser duro eso"

"Quiero ser una Wonderbolt, tal como mi padre antes de mi y mostrarle que no me crió solo en vano"

"Dash no necesitas ser una Wonderbolt para que tu papá esté orgulloso de ti, con ser tú ya lo enorgulleces" -dijo Fluttershy

Rainbow Dash sonrió y se unió al abrazo grupal.

"Rainbow, tú ya tuviste el valor de abrirte, ahora es mi turno" -dijo Applejack

"¿Applejack?"

"Nacer y crecer en una granja no es tan fácil, hay que trabajar mucho y dedicar tu tiempo" -confesó- "por eso quise huir de eso, intentar hacer mi vida en el mundo de lo sofisticado"

"¿Tú?" -preguntó Rarity

"Si yo, me fui a vivir a Manehattan con mis tíos Orange para que me enseñaran a ser una dama, pero… no fui feliz, extrañaba a mi familia, ser una chica de ciudad costaba no verlos más, ya era feliz siendo lo que fui así que volví, pero ahora ya no los veré más"

"No pierdas las esperanzas Applejack" -dijo Fluttershy- "al menos tienes a tus 2 padres y tuviste amigos seguro"

"Si tengo, ¿Pero de qué hablas?"

"No es fácil ser yo, ser tímida y con tus padres separados, no convivir con los demás y que eso te haga objeto de burlas, y que tu madre muera, tu tía te aleje de tu padre y que ella no cuide de ti, que solo te tenga por querer vengarse de él" -contó acariciando a Angel- "cada que intentaba hacer amigos todos se alejaban y murmuraba cosas de mi, a esas cosas aprendí a hacer oídos sordos, cubierta en una armadura no literal"

"Eso es ser fuerte Fluttershy, no lo crees pero eres muy fuerte" -dijo Rarity- "tampoco era fácil ser yo…"

Le prestan atención.

"Creo que desde mi POV (punto de vista) papá quería que fuera un niño, ya saben él fue jugador de americano y quería un niño para poder jugar y entrenarlo, pero no; salí niña, él me quiere pero no tenemos los mismos gustos lo que no nos da muchos temas de qué hablar o cosas a las que jugar"

"Perdón por eso"

"Sí, y además en ese entonces no sabía a lo que me dedicaría toda la vida"

"¿Y cómo supiste que querías ser modista?" -preguntó Pinkie

"Cuando mi bisabuela materna me regaló un vestido en mi cumpleaños que ella misma hizo, justo antes de morir" -dijo- "el vestido me quedaba un poco grande, pero era hermoso, eso me inspiró a querer ser modista, ella solía decirme que no importa cómo se vea algo, todo es hermoso a su modo, y yo sigo esa ideología"

"Pues esas palabras si fueron hermosas" -dijo Twilight

"Si, palabras hermosas que me hacen sonreír" -dijo Pinkie Pie

"¿Todo te hace sonreír?"

"Si, desde que descubrí la felicidad hace 3 años jamás dejaré de sonreír" -dijo Pinkie- "pero eso no era antes, crecer en una familia de amish era todo lo contrario a lo que soy ahora, solo cosechábamos rocas, no hablábamos entre nosotros, casi nunca, nadie sonreía" -confesó- "tengo 3 hermanas, por lo general las hermanas jugamos entre nosotras y hacemos pijamadas… pero nosotras no, casi nunca hablábamos y éramos muy distantes" -contó- "y mis papás ya no se mostraban cariño como antes creo que por poco y se separaban, pero de no haber sido por las princesas no hubiera visto mi verdadero don: hacer sonreír a todos"

Hubo otro abrazo grupal, ahora para Pinkie.

"Ese es un muy lindo don" -dijo Twilight

"¿Y tú?" -preguntó Rarity

"¿Yo qué?"

"Ya todas nos confesamos faltas tú" -dijo Applejack

"Ohh… bueno de mi no hay que contar"

"¡Cuenta!" -exclamaron las 5

"Está bien está bien" -dijo, suspiró y empezó- "pues yo nací en Canterlot, pero no por eso mi vida es sofisticada o glamorosa, soy lo que los niños malos llaman una nerd"

"Bueno eso nadie lo discute" -dijo Rainbow Dash

"Rainbow Dash por favor" -ella siguió- "ser lo que soy no me dió muchos amigos, pocos de hecho y creo que ya no los veré ni tampoco al niño que me gustaba"

"¿Tienes novio?"

"No, era mi amigo, pero iban a mudarse lejos, él dijo que hallaría la forma de no, pero supongo que ya debe estar lejos. De hecho tengo una amiga llamada… Moon Dancer pero dejé de verla cuando entré al palacio con ustedes, iba a dar una fiesta unos días antes pero no fui por estudiar" -dijo- "eso es ser una estudiante promedio pero también una mala amiga"

Las demás seguían escuchando.

"Y también está mi familia, mi hermano mayor Shining Armor él me importa mucho por eso no podía quedarme de cascos cruzados mientras era tratado como un sirviente, él es mi H.M.M.A.P.S."

Las 5 potrancas se quedan sin entender mientras signos de interrogación aparecieron cerca de sus cabezas, Twilight rodó los ojos.

"Mi Hermano Mayor Mejor Amigo Para Siempre" -les explicó lo que significaban las siglas

"Aaaahhhhhh" -fue lo único que dijeron

"Antes de conocerlas a ustedes y a los otros él fue el 1ro que acepté como amigo"

"¿Cómo a tu hermano?"

"Si, yo a veces pensaba que hacer amigos no era algo tan importante" -dijo Twilight- "la lectura era lo único en lo que me ocupaba, jamás imaginé necesitar amigos para ser feliz, pero él estaba para mí siempre, me enseñaba al jugar, jamás peleábamos por nada, compartimos nuestros sueños y…" -no lo soportó, empezó a llorar- "¡Ahora no los veré más, como los extraño!"

El ver esa escena las 5 potrancas sintieron el dolor de Twilight, todo lo que dejaron atrás y ahora no podían volver, todas se unieron en un abrazo y todas lloran en grupo. Y siéndose sinceras ellas mismas jamás habían estado más unidas que en esa escena que tenían en ese momento.

"Todo estará bien, estaremos bien" -dijo Applejack calmándose- "ya no hay que llorar, nos tenemos entre nosotras y estaremos bien, somos M.A.P.S. ahora"

Las 5 se le quedan viendo igual que con Twilight, Applejack rodó los ojos.

"Mejores Amigas Por Siempre"

"¡Aahhh!"

"¿Qué nos pasó? Hace rato no nos llevábamos bien" -dijo Rarity

"Porque no nos conocíamos antes, por este pequeño momento no nos importaron nuestras diferencias" -explicó Twilight- "nos unimos como si superamos una de la otra, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida"

De repente sus cuerpos brillaron con el respectivo color de su joya: rojo, azul, amarillo, negro, rosa y verde. Las 6 flotaron solo 1m del suelo, el brillo se intensificó al punto de no dejar verlas y los 6 brillos se alzaron en el cielo formando un arcoíris de 6 franjas roja, azul, amarilla, negra, rosada y verde. El arcoíris duró solo 1min y desapareció, el brilló cesó y las pequeñas tocaron el suelo.

"Eso fue… raro" -dijo Rainbow Dash

"Hey miren sus cuellos" -dijo Pinkie

Todas vieron sus cuellos como dijo Pinkie y ahí estaban los talismanes de poder que se habían quitado antes. Ninguna supo cómo, al principio pensaron que más princesas se los pusieron pero lo descartaron. Fue ahí donde la respuesta les llegó: habían aprendido lo que era la amistad, amistad no era tener los mismos gustos ni nada de eso al contrario, amistad era que a pesar de tener gustos diferentes estar para la otra, apoyarse y quererse.

 **-En la cueva**

Celestia, Luna y Ember estaban acostadas en el suelo de tierra meditando todo lo que pasó.

"Estuvo mal lo que hicimos, no decirles por qué las llamamos y ahora se fueron" -dijo Luna- "¿Qué será de nosotras ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Nada" -dijo Celestia dejando confundidas a sus hermanas- "no hay nada que hacer, si volvemos a Canterlot solo moriremos, y ellaseran las únicas que podían enfrentar a Thrax"

"Hermana no digas eso, esta no eres tú"

"¿Qué quieres que diga? Thrax tiene Equestria se acabó" -dijo rendida- "solo nos queda…"

Dejó de hablar y vio sorprendida la entrada de la cueva, Luna y Ember voltearon a donde veía y ahí estaban las Mane 6.

"Creí que se habían ido"

"Princesa Celestia, estuvimos hablando allá afuera" -dijo Twilight- "aún seguimos molestas por mentirnos"

"Bueno técnicamente no les mentimos, dijimos que las llamamos para que con sus talentos hicieran lo mejor para Equestria en el futuro" -dijo Luna a la defensiva

"Pero no dijeron nada de ser Power Rangers ni que debíamos vencer a un malvado" -dijo Twilight- "como dije seguimos molestas… pero lo haremos"

"¡¿Lo harán?!" -exclamaron sorprendidas las 3 princesas

"Lo haremos, no por esto. Lo haremos porque la reina dió su vida por nosotras, porque Equestria es nuestra, y porque los que queremos y dejamos atrás no deben sufrir la tiranía que Thrax seguro tiene planeada, por ellos seremos sus Power Rangers"

"Eso significa que Equestria tendrá su rayo de esperanza" -dijo Luna- "las 6 hacen lo correcto"

"Pero antes de cualquier cosa quiero comer, muero de hambre" -dijo Rainbow Dash

Celestia y Luna no dijeron nada, se pusieron de pie junto a Ember y entre las 2 con su magia hicieron aparecer una mesa con unas canastas llenas de frutas.

"Adelante coman, cuando terminen iniciaremos la 1ra fase del entrenamiento"

 **-Minutos después**

Ya habiendo terminado de comer las 6 estaban sentadas frente a Celestia.

"La 1ra fase de su entrenamiento es una cosa sencilla, pero a la vez muy necesaria cuando llegue el momento" -explicó- "deben descubrir su animal de poder" -Rainbow alza la pata- "¿Si?"

"¿A qué se refiere con descubrir nuestro animal de poder?"

"Deben concentrar su poder a sus talismanes y buscar el animal con el que se identifiquen; su animal de poder, inténtenlo"

Las 6 cerraron sus ojos y concentraron su poder a las monedas en sus cuellos, pero no importa en cuántos animales pensaran, no pasaba nada. Detuvieron el proceso.

"No funciona no hallamos un animal con el cual identificarlos"

"Háganlo de nuevo las ayudaré"

Las 6 lo volvieron a intentar.

"Con lo que vivieron hallar a su animal de poder debe ser fácil, Rainbow Dash" -vio a la pequeña pegaso- "tú defendiste a una amiga cuando necesitó de ti, tu talento te permitió hacerlo, eres veloz y escurridiza, y esa rainplosión sónica tuya te hace un rival que temer casi como la serpiente, eso te vuelve la Ranger Azul"

Rainbow Dash se concentró en la serpiente y soltó su aura azul.

"Fluttershy, a pesar de los insultos, las burlas y el ser separada de tu padre te mantienes firme, una armadura invisible tan fuerte como la cornada defensiva de un rinoceronte, eso te vuelve la Ranger Amarilla"

Fluttershy se concentró en el rinoceronte y soltó su aura amarilla.

"Excelente, ahora tú Rariry. Tu bisabuela te enseñó a ver la belleza hasta en las cosas más simples, para ti lo más bello es el brillo de las joyas y eso te dió tu talento, posees una belleza y carisma dignos de un pavo real que te vuelven la Ranger Negra"

Ella se concentró, se concentró en el pavo real y su aura negra salió.

"Pinkie Pie, vivías en un lugar alejado de la civilización con una familia de amish que cosechaban rocas, tú misma nos lo dijiste nadie hablaba ni sonreía, pero un día tú rompiste eso haciendo sonreír a todos a tu alrededor" -dijo Celestia- "volaste lejos de la rutina y con esa fiesta que hiciste, volaste lejos de la rutina con la gracia de un halcón, eso te vuelve la Ranger Rosa"

Al concentrarse en el halcón el aura rosado de Pinkie salió.

"Applejack, te alejaste de todo lo que conocías para encontrarte a ti misma. Lo que no sabías de que lo que eras antes era lo que tenías que ser, cuando te diste cuenta volviste a tu vida, siempre fuiste leal a lo que eras, tan leal como un lobo y eso te vuelve la Ranger Verde"

Applejack pensó en el lobo, se concentró y salió su aura verde.

"Y por último Twilight Sparkle, tú querías superarte a ti misma, siempre dedicada a la magia, te inscribieron a la academia de mamá para que te demostraras de lo que estabas hecha y mostraste más poder que una potranca normal, tú eres el ejemplo correcto de lo que es ser un verdadero unicornio lo que te vuelve la Ranger Roja"

Twilight se confundió de que no dijera un animal, pero cuando dijo unicornio tuvo una corazonada, se concentró en su especie, el unicornio y salió su aura roja. Las 6 se vieron entre si.

"Twilight, es tradición que el Ranger Rojo sea el líder del equipo"

"¿Líder yo? No, no no creo que sea la indicada, no tengo madera de líder"

"Claro que la tienes, sino el talismán rojo no te hubiera elegido, Twilight ellas necesitan un líder, necesitan que seas su Ranger Roja"

"... Yo, lo intentaré"

"Excelente, ahora a dormir, mañana es la siguiente etapa de su entrenamiento"

La escena cambia ya muy noche con las pequeñas dormidas en unas almohadas grandes que las princesas crearon con magia. Ember también estaba dormida mientras Celestia y Luna veían el libro que les dió su madre.

"¿Qué información tiene esto como para que mamá quiera que lo tengamos lejos de Thrax?"

"No sé"

Ambas vieron la portada, el título estaba escrito en una lengua antigua, pero le entendieron.

"Zeo cristal" -dijeron a la vez

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** Tal vez algunos se pregunten "¿Por qué pusiste a Fluttershy como la mayor? Bueno en 1ra porque en el episodio "Amistad Malhumorada" cuando Pinkie le habló como una niña en la "fiesta" de Gilda, Fluttershy le dijo "soy mayor que tú por un año", además no conozco la edad de las otras. La 2da razón es para no usar ese estereotipo de que el menor es el más delicado del grupo mientras que el fuerte y/o el líder son los mayores.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Podrán vencer a Thrax?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro.**

 **Bye, dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Siguiente cap: capítulo 5: batalla por Equestria pt. 1**


	5. Capítulo 5: hora de mórfosis

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Indioman200.** Gracias, el trabajo que me costó el cómo hacer que las obtuvieron quitando el hecho de que todo fue gracias a la rainplosión sónica e incluir a las princesas. Bueno es normal, Thrax solo salió en 2 episodios de Power Rangers: Operación Sobrecarga y luego lo destruyen, Rita y Zedd se volvieron buenos al final de Power Rangers: en el Espacio, Rita se vuelve la Madre Mística en Power Rangers: Fuerza Mística y de Lord Zedd ya no se sabe nada. Bueno esa era una opción pero decidí dejar a Cadence como sobrina de Celestia aunque sigo preguntándome de dónde son parientes, lo mismo me pregunto por Blueblood. Siempre he visto a Twilight como una líder, además solo tenían 6 monedas, oh sí habrá una Ranger Púrpura pero su identidad será un secreto solo puedo decir que es un personaje que solo salió en un episodio de la serie hasta ahora. Es muy de mi hacer referencias de películas, videojuegos y series, intentaré no hacerlo tanto. Bueno y eso que no los conozco mucho. No iba a dejar eso de relleno ya lo tenía planeado. Bueno me esfuerzo para colocar personajes de las temporadas, por ejemplo en la temporada 8 Spike tendrá alas veré dónde acomodar eso, y también los cambiantes. Bueno si hubieras leído el cap. 4 como dijiste que harías sabrías que Thrax consiguió novia, y lo del Ranger Rojo anterior… lo pensaré.

 **Caninefemale.** Pues gracias, yo también crecí viendo a los Power Rangers. Starlight aparecerá ¿Qué será del fic sin Starlight Glimmer? Y obvio que los tendrán no hay serie de Power Rangers donde no los tengan, son un símbolo. Pues si habrán muchas referencias a Power Rangers Fuerza Mística.

* * *

 **Antes de iniciar este cap. quiero avisar que voy a hacer unos cambios minúsculos al fic debido a cosas recientes de las que me enteré:**

 **1\. Antes yo creí que Rainbow Dash no tenía madre (en el buen sentido), solo a su papá Bifröst ya que antes de la 7ma temporada solo se lo vio a él, pero en la 7ma temporada debutó Windy Whistles la madre de RD y al padre se le cambió el diseño y el nombre a Bow Hothoof. Bueno lo que haré será dejar el nombre Bifröst como apodo Wonderbolt como el de Dash que es Estrellada. La madre de Dash seguirá ausente, Windy sería su madrastra, ¿Por qué? Tengo algo planeado para el futuro solo diré eso.**

 **2\. Antes creía que Fluttershy era huérfana e hija única ya que en varios episodios fue a Cloudsdale y no vimos a su familia hasta la 7ma temporada donde conocimos a sus padres y a su hermano Zephyr. Bueno Zephyr si saldrá en el futuro, los padres aquí serían sus padrinos, otra vez planes para el futuro.**

 **3\. Por último está Applejack, no sabía el nombre de sus padres cuando escribí el cap. 3 debido a que lo actualicé antes del episodio donde salen sus padres y que el abuelo siguiera vivo. Bueno a sus padres les pondré el nombre de la serie, también pondré que Apple Bloom es hija biológica de ambos y aparecerá Grand Pear. Les recuerdo que este es un universo alterno así que les pediré que respeten los cambios por favor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** hora de mórfosis

 **-5 años después**

Habían pasado 5 años desde que las mane 6 escaparon de Canterlot luego de que Thrax tomara Equestria derrocando a la reina Esperanza. Las mane 6 habían iniciado oficialmente su entrenamiento como Power Rangers, además de aprender a dominar sus poderes tuvieron que aprender a pelear, por suerte las princesas Celestia y Luna sabían karate y la princesa Ember técnicas de combate dragón y con el paso de los años las 6 florecieron tanto en físico como en sus talentos:

 **Twilight Sparkle (17 años):** ya dominaba su magia a la perfección desde hechizos simples como la levitación hasta hechizos avanzados como crear cosas. Además de eso la princesa Celestia le dio clases privadas de esgrima; siendo ella la Ranger Roja su arma debía ser la espada, el arma de todo líder.

 **Rainbow Dash (18 años):** ahora volaba y se movía a una velocidad de un rayo que parece invisible a la vista de cualquiera y podía crear una rainplosión sónica a voluntad, ya no necesitaba adquirir velocidad en el vuelo. Además de tener poderes de tormenta.

 **Fluttershy (19 años):** avanzó con su habilidad para hablar con los animales haciendo que más de 1 la escuche, y no era todo también podía concentrar su mente y envolverse a sí misma en una energía amarilla que tomaba la forma y habilidades de cualquier animal (como el aura Woo-Foo en la serie Yin Yang Yo). Pero en actitud no cambió mucho, sigue siendo la adorable y tímida pegaso que conocemos.

 **Pinkie Pie (18 años):** ella no maduró casi nada, sigue siendo la misma alocada pony que conocemos y con lo que avanzó en su talento la vuelven una bomba de diversión a punto de estallar. Y con su alforja mágica tenía todo tipo de trucos preparados para sus enemigos.

 **Applejack (17 años):** mejoró en su poder con los manzanos, ya no necesitaba conseguir semillas ahora las puede crear y con ellas hacer crecer manzanos mágicos con manzanas que pueden explotar, soltar descargas eléctricas, hacerse más grandes, etc… También puede hacer que los manzanos cobren vida y caminen como su ejército personal.

 **Rarity (17 años):** ahora podía crear cristales a voluntad ya no solo por defensa, manipularlos a su antojo y hasta darles forma. Y como el diamante es el material más resistente del mundo sería difícil llegar a ella. Además que fue la que más destacó en las clases de karate.

Cuando las princesas vieron lo mucho que florecieron sus alumnas no dudaron en darles sus respectivos morphers. Y hoy era por fin el día de su graduación, el día que dejarían esa cueva, volverían a Equestria y enfrentarían a Thrax para recuperar su hogar. Las 6 amigas estaban en fila una al lado de la otra con Spike ya de 8 años al lado de Twilight y Angel trepado en el lomo de Fluttershy, las 3 princesas frente a ellas.

"Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie; nuestras más fieles alumnas, hoy después de 5 años que iniciaron su entrenamiento por fin se graduarán como Power Rangers y tanto mis hermanas como nuestra madre y como yo no podríamos estar más orgullosas de ustedes" -dijo orgullosa la princesa Celestia

Las 6 jóvenes ponis se sonrojaron por lo dicho anteriormente y Twilight habló.

"Muchas gracias princesa, y queremos agradecerles por haber creído en nosotras cuando pocos lo hicieron cuando éramos pequeñas" -comenzó- "y juramos que haremos todo lo que esté en nosotras para recuperar Equestria"

"Eso esperamos" -dijo Luna usando el mismo tono de voz de su hermana, pero luego puso una expresión seria- "pero ha llegado el momento hoy… hoy, hoy enfrentarán a Thrax y recobraremos nuestro hogar"

"Tal vez la nación de Equestria no sea del todo un paraíso con las muchas crisis que suele sufrir; pero es nuestra, y si Thrax la quiere deberá pelear por ella" -dijo Ember ya de 18 años

"Todas ya tienen sus morphers" -las 6 yeguas vieron sus cascos delanteros derechos dejando ver unos relojes dorados de diseño futurista- "con ellos podrán transformarse"

"Pero hermana, estás olvidando algo" -dijo Luna

"¿Qué olvidé?"

"Sus trajes, nunca hicimos el diseño"

Celestia se dio cuenta de eso, tenía razón- "ay es cierto" -dijo

"¿De qué hablan princesa?" -preguntó Applejack

"Sus uniformes, los 1os Rangers los tuvieron, los anteriores los tuvieron" -con magia creó una imagen de 1 de los ventanales del palacio mostrando a los Rangers anteriores todos parados de patas traseras y con sus armas alzadas, los diseños de sus trajes eran versiones pony de los trajes de los Power Rangers Mighty Morphin

"¿Rombos?" -preguntó Rarity sin creerlo- "princesa no es por ofender el nombre de nuestra querida reina que en paz descanse pero no tiene sentido de la moda"

"Bueno Rarity es que ella no quería que los trajes llamaran mucho la atención, además ella no dibujó los diseños, lo hizo el diseñador real de ese entonces y a ella le gustó el diseño de los rombos" -dijo Celestia- "pero ese no es el tema, el asunto es que nunca hicimos el diseño ni lo pedimos hacer"

"Oh bueno ese no es problema" -dijo Rarity- "por suerte para ustedes yo soy diseñadora… o bueno sé diseñar ropa, solo denme con qué dibujar" -la princesa con magia le da un cuaderno de dibujos y una pluma con un botecito de tinta

"Te recomiendo que le pidas a las chicas sus sugerencias, los trajes a pesar del color y diseño del casco deben ser todos iguales"

"Entendido majestad, amigas acérquense" -ellas se acercan- "digan sus sugerencias, ¿Qué creen que deba llevar el traje?"

"Bueno, pues en mi opinión si vamos a pelear el traje debería ofrecer libre movimiento, sobre todo a la hora de dar patadas" -sugirió Rainbow Dash

"Dar patadas por supuesto" -Rarity dibuja

"Amm… bueno… el traje debería tener protección en zonas importantes" -sugirió Fluttershy

"Zonas importantes si" -dibuja

"Deberían tener herraduras de plomo, para que al dar golpes les afecte más" -sugirió Applejack

"Afectarles más claro" -dibuja

"Algo que de estilo, algo que diga que somos heroínas, algo simbólico" -sugirió Pinkie pensando y lo decide- "capas"

"¿Capas? Amiga tú y yo estamos en el mismo canal" -dibuja

"Deberían llevar protecciones especiales para pegaso y unicornio, por ejemplo para pegaso unas placas en las alas como las de la armadura de Goldar, y para unicornio una protección en el casco pero que permita usar magia" -sugirió Twilight

"Que permita usar magia lo tengo" -Rarity dibuja- "y sigo yo, hay que luchar por la justicia, pero hay que verse bien al hacerlo, con brillo y estilo" -termina de dibujar- "y listo, admiren"

Rarity muestra el diseño a sus amigas: el diseño era una versión pony del traje de Sam Flynn de Tron el Legado, con un casco que cubre todo menos la boca, el traje muestra cada detalle que sugirieron las mane 6.

"Es… perfecto" -dijo Twilight

"Me gusta" -dijo Pinkie

"Je, en mi se verá 20% más genial que en ustedes sin ofender" -dijo Dash

"Entonces ese será el diseño, si me dan tela puedo empezar" -dijo Rarity

"No es necesario" -Celestia con su magia hace desaparecer la hoja

"¿Pero cómo vamos a...?"

"Los trajes están hechos de energía mágica, una vez que hagan la mórfosis esa magia las envolverá tomando la forma de los trajes" -dijo Luna- "pero antes de cualquier cosa, Twilight ven por favor"

Twilight vio a sus amigas, ellas asienten y se acerca a las princesas, Celestia tenía en cascos una caja larga rectangular color roja con bordes plateados. Al abrirla mostró una espada, una espada vieja y oxidada con pequeñas quebraduras en la hoja que muestran las muchas batallas que tuvo esa arma blanca.

"Twilight Sparkle, hace 5 años cuando comenzaste tu entrenamiento dudabas de ser la líder adecuada para este nuevo equipo, pero con el paso del tiempo demostraste ser digna de ser la Ranger Roja" -dijo Celestia- "la espada, el arma de todo líder, esta espada perteneció al que fue el anterior Ranger Rojo del equipo que entrenó mi madre"

Twilight miró confundida 1ro la espada que tenía Celestia y la de la imagen que seguía ahí, la espada que tenía el Ranger Rojo tenía un diseño diferente: la espada del Ranger Rojo tiene la forma de una estrella roja con alas doradas con una hoja del mismo diseño de la espada maestra de The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, el Ranger Azul tenía un martillo como el Mjolnir de Thor de Chris Hemsworth color azul con un rayo grabado, la Ranger Amarilla tenía una batuta amarilla con forma de nota musical, el Ranger Negro tenía un tridente que parecía hecho de agua negra (como el tridente de agua que Percy usó para arrojar a Luke al agua en Percy Jackson y el Ladrón del Rayo), el Ranger Verde tenía un shinai verde con detalles de oro con el cual evadía y atacaba a sus enemigos y la Ranger Rosa tenía un listón de gimnasia rítmica rosado con agarradera plateada.

"Amm… princesa, esta espada y la que tiene el Ranger no se ven iguales, digo el óxido y las marcas puede ser por los años y las batallas, pero el diseño no es igual"

"Si, pero es porque ya no tiene la fracción de poder del antiguo Ranger Rojo"

"No entiendo"

"Yo te explico" -dijo Luna- "¿Recuerdan la lección sobre sus poderes? ¿Qué fue lo que les dijimos?"

"¿Que surgieron por nuestros talentos?" -preguntó Pinkie

"Aparte" -dijo Luna- "lo que dijimos fue que la cantidad de poder que tienen es tan grande que es imposible de soportar, y el solo intentar usarlo al 100% acabaría con ustedes, así que tienen que transferir la mitad a sus armas, de modo que estas soporten la otra mitad de esa carga por ustedes"

"Exacto, Twilight debes transferir la mitad de tu poder a la espada"

"¿Y cómo hago eso?"

"Es sencillo, sujétala con ambas patas delanteras, concentra la mitad de tu poder para transferirla a la espada y al transferir tu magia a esta dale la forma que tú quieras" -dijo Celestia- "cuando hayas hecho eso álzala y a todo pulmón grita "espada de poder", así será activada"

Twilight toma la espada del estuche y la sujeta con ambos cascos delanteros y usa su magia en ella.

"Despeja tu mente Twilight, libera el estrés, los soldados del Inframundo se alimentan del miedo, la tristeza, toda emoción negativa, entre más haya más fuertes se hacen" -dijo Celestia- "saca toda emoción negativa, en Equestria será tu más temida enemiga la negatividad"

Twilight concentra su magia, quitando pensamientos negativos, pero cada que intentaba el estrés regresaba y concentraba más magia, la espada se cubrió de la magia de Twilight y poco a poco cambiaba de forma, ella concentraba más magia y jadeaba, empezaba a sentir dolor; hacía esfuerzo pero al final la espada volvió a su forma normal y su magia explotó lanzándola y estrellándose contra la pared de la cueva.

"¡Twilight!" -sus amigas fueron a auxiliarla

"¿Estás bien dulzura?" -preguntó Applejack- "¿Te lastimaste?"

"Auch, solo mi orgullo" -dijo poniéndose de pie- "¿Por qué pasó? Intenté hacerlo pero..."

"Intentabas liberar la negatividad pero no podías" -interrumpió Celestia y Twilight asiente- "ok te ayudaré, vuelve a intentarlo"

Twilight sujeta la espada y lo vuelve a hacer.

"Liberar estrés es algo difícil intentemos otra cosa, ¿Qué es lo que te hace más feliz en la vida?"

"... Mi familia"

"Piensa en tu familia, los buenos momentos que pasaron, el cuánto deseas verlos de nuevo"

Twilight hizo lo que ella dijo, pensó en sus padres, su hermano mayor, no solo en ellos, en sus amigas, Cadence, los buenos momentos que pasó con ellos, una sonrisa se formó en su boca y una pequeña lágrima brotó, la espada se cubrió de la magia de Twilight y luego de un breve pero potente flash de luz la espada cambió de forma por completo: ahora la empuñadura tenía forma de "Y" color roja, en la parte baja del mango tiene el símbolo de la flor de lis, la hoja cambió de forma a una más larga y delgada que se hace más delgada de donde termina la empuñadura hasta la punta y la punta tiene la forma de la estrella en la Cutie Mark de Twilight.

"¡Lo hiciste!" -exclamó Pinkie emocionada

Twilight vio orgullosa lo que hizo, seguido se paró de patas traseras y alzó el arma.

"¡Espada de poder!" -gritó fuerte y la espada se desintegró y los restos volaron al morpher- "¿Qué pasó?"

"La espada se fusionó con tu morpher, aparecerá cuando te transformes" -explicó Luna

"Amm… una duda princesa, ¿A nosotras se nos brindarán las armas de los otros Rangers?" -preguntó Fluttershy

"Oh no, al morir ellos pidieron que sus armas fueran puestas en exposiciones en sus pueblos natales" -dijo Celestia- "ustedes son libres de elegir el arma que quieran, pero eso sí decidan bien porque una vez que lo hagan esa será el arma que usarán de ahora en adelante"

"Entonces no hay tiempo que perder hay que hacerlo, esperen a que vea a Thrax, le daré un buen golpe con mi rainplosión sónica" -dijo Rainbow Dash a punto de irse pero Celestia la detuvo con su magia- "HEY"

"Admiro tu entusiasmo Rainbow Dash, pero no podemos irnos aún, estamos esperando a..." -fue interrumpida por una voz masculina que la llama a gritos, las chicas se pusieron alerta de cualquier posible peligro, pero Celestia las calmó- "chicas calma, es nuestro espía"

"¡¿Espía?!" -dijeron las 6 yeguas y el dragón a la vez confundidos

"Si espía, un soldado de las tropas de Thrax que desertó y decidió ayudarnos" -dijo Luna y ven llegar al soldado- "¿Llegaste bien?"

"Sí majestad, nadie me vio irme" -dijo el soldado

"¿Cómo puede ser posible que un soldado del Inframundo desertara? Por lo que nos dijeron no tienen alma y sirven solo a Goldar" -dijo Applejack sospechando

"Es simple" -el soldado se envolvió en fuego verde para después hacerse del tamaño de un corcel joven revelando que era un Cambiante- "porque no soy un soldado del Inframundo" -su tono de voz cambió a una más joven

"¡Un Cambiante!" -gritó Twilight y las chicas se pusieron alerta- "princesas atrás nos encargaremos"

"Chicas tranquilas" -dijo Luna- "este Cambiante es el soldado desertor, su nombre es Thorax"

Las chicas bajaron la guardia- "¿Enserio?" -preguntó Twilight y Luna asiente- "un momento ¿Desde cuándo Thrax tiene Cambiantes en sus tropas?"

Thorax suspira con pesadez- "pues… desde que la terca de nuestra reina perdió una apuesta con Thrax, no debió aceptar esa pelea ahora es esposa de Thrax y madre de sus 2 hijos"

"¡¿Esposa e hijos?!" -exclamaron todos los presentes al unísono

"Sí, gemelos, de 4 años los 2 pero el niño salió dragocornio como Thrax y la niña salió Cambiante como la reina Chrysalis, en su honor Thrax los llamó como a sus padres: Zedd y Rita"

"... Pero igual, los Cambiantes son una colmena, desde que nacen son educados para servir a su reina, imposible que 1 deserte así y solo así" -dijo Twilight sospechando

Thorax segundos después cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

"... Twilight ¿Cierto?" -ella asiente- "si supieras las cosas que he vivido" -dijo Thorax- "mi 1ra misión de campo fue hace 2 años, Thrax supo de una resistencia que se formó para derrocar su monarquía, al principio no le importó… hasta que supo de un tesoro con un poder grande conocido como el Zeo Cristal que..."

"Espera espera" -Luna interrumpe- "¿Zeo Cristal?" -con su magia saca de un escondite el libro que la reina Esperanza les dio a sus hijas antes de huir del castillo- "¿Este?" -abre el libro mostrando una ilustración de un cristal verde-amarillento brillando intensamente

"Si"

"No puede ser, se supone que mi madre nos dio este libro para que Thrax no supiera de su paradero, menos de su existencia y ahora sabe de su existencia"

"¿Pero qué es ese Cristal Cero?" -preguntó Spike

"Es Zeo Cristal, y cada planeta del universo que tiene vida, tiene un pedazo de ese cristal enterrado, otorga vida a cada mundo. Si Thrax consigue el Zeo Cristal tendrá el poder para crear y destruir mundos, se hará tan poderoso que ni ustedes podrán vencerlo Rangers"

"Eso es grave" -dijo Twilight muy preocupada- "pero continúa con tu relato Thorax, ¿Por qué desertaste?"

"... Pues, mi padre era general al mando de las tropas Cambiantes y mi hermano Pharynx era su aprendiz, yo me encargaba del área de mantenimiento pero a falta de soldados mi padre me llevó a esa misión" *****

 **-2 años atrás**

Los soldados cambiantes quienes ahora usaban la armadura de las tropas del Inframundo iban volando en grupo.

"¡La reina fue muy explícita: conseguir el mapa al Zeo Cristal eliminar a todo que intente impedirlo!" -explicó el general, un cambiante más grande que los otros pero no tanto como la reina, ojos y alas como Pharynx, con cicatrices de batallas anteriores y con rasgos de adulto maduro vistiendo una armadura plateada armado con un katar cuya agarradera tiene forma de las muñequeras de Ganon en Hyrule Warriors, la cuchilla es de cristal, amatista que por dentro parecía haber electricidad ******

"¡SI SEÑOR!" -exclamaron a la vez

El general cambiante vio a su hijo Thorax volando nervioso, se notaba por la cara y porque abrazaba su lanza; se acerca hasta quedar a su lado.

"Hey Thorax, ¿Por qué estás así?"

"... Jamás he peleado, y ahora voy a una batalla de la que podría no volver"

Su padre entendía, puso su casco en su hombro.

"Es normal sentir eso" -dijo intentando animarlo- "pero ten cuidado, ¿Si?" -Thorax voltea a verlo- "me odiaría a mí mismo si algo te pasara, a ti y a Pharynx"

"¿Y por qué me trajiste?"

"No estaré por siempre Thorax, algún día yo me habré ido, y quiero irme tranquilo sabiendo que mis 2 hijos sabrán cuidarse" -voltea a otro lado- "PHARYNX"

Pharynx aparece volando al otro lado de su padre.

"¿Qué pasa pa?"

"Quiero que te quedes con Thorax, mantenlo seguro si ves que es necesario"

"¡¿Qué? Viejo no acepté venir a esta misión para andar de niñera!" -se quejó el cambiante- "¡Siempre ando defendiendo a Thorax, sobre todo con los otros que lo molestan!"

"¡Si, pero al final terminas molestándome tú!" -le reprendió Thorax

"¡Para que aprendas a defenderte!"

"¡Ya basta los 2!" -ambos ven a su padre- "¡Parecen perros y gatos! Son hermanos por amor de Esperanza ya deben dejar de pelear, son todo lo que me queda desde que su madre murió, ya se lo dije a Thorax no me perdonaría si les llega a pasar algo, prométanme que siempre van a estar el 1 para el otro, se apoyarán y cuidarán entre ustedes"

Ambos se quedaron callados y desviaron la mirada.

"Ambos, júrenlo"

"... Lo juramos" -dijeron al unísono, aunque Pharynx de mala gana

Mientras tanto en una cueva ubicada lejos de Canterlot un grupo de soldados aún fieles a la reina liderados por Shining Armor hablaban con un pony anciano que les entrega un pergamino.

"Esto empezará a enmendar las cosas" -dijo el mensajero- "he viajado por cada rincón de Equestria y visto demasiado para ignorar la desesperación que viven los ponis, sin la reina no habrá paz"

"Con esto seguro derrocaremos el imperio de Thrax" -dijo Shining Armor guardando el mapa en su alforja

Shining Armor se notaba que los años en los que Thrax ha estado en el poder le cayeron encima, el pelaje blanco algo largo sucio y terroso, la cola despeinada, la melena igual y algo larga, una barba y algunas heridas notorias, vestía su habitual armadura púrpura de capitán pero se veía vieja y oxidada, golpeada, con quebraduras, una bufanda vieja y rota y una capa hecha de una vieja bandera de Equestria: una bandera roja con bordes dorados, en el centro un bordado de la reina haciendo la pose que hace Celestia en el festival del verano cuando invoca el sol y al los lados de la bandera la respectiva Cutie Mark de Celestia y Luna.

"Habrá esperanza otra vez en Equestria gracias a usted, Rita Repulsa pasó años buscándolo, ahora le va a explotar en la cara a Thrax"

"Típico el pecado de los padres ahora los hijos lo pagan" -dijo el mensajero- "pero sin la reina y las princesas, ¿Quién va a dirigirnos?" -preguntó el mensajero

"Las princesas siguen vivas lo siento en los huesos… pero bueno, siendo lo contrario la reina tiene 2 sobrinos nietos, pero supongo que el trono pasaría a la princesa de cristal" -dijo Shining Armor bajando la mirada ya que desde que Thrax tomó Equestria Cadence se fue al imperio de Cristal

Un soldado aparece agitado de haber corrido y se veía alarmado.

"Capitán Sparkle, una tropa de Cambiantes se dirige hacia acá" -avisó preocupado

Las tropas de la resistencia de alarmaron.

"Tendremos compañía, ¡No debemos dejar que obtengan el mapa!"

Los soldados salieron de ahí, Shining Armor con magia saga un telescopio, revisa el horizonte y ahí ven el enjambre acercarse.

"Hay que esconderse"

"Deben escapar" -dijo el mensajero

"Usted vaya capitán, le compraremos tiempo" -dijo un soldado armado con una ballesta

"De aquí nos iremos todos" -dijo sin estar dispuesto a perder a sus soldados

"Cap… son Cambiantes sin amor no son tan fuertes, busque el cristal, solo así la paz volverá, no vale la pena quedarse con 10 soldados cuando toda una nación depende de usted, debe irse"

Shining Armor no sabía si irse, pero tenían razón debe continuar por la nación así que se fue alejando. Los soldados de la resistencia se acomodaron en fila con sus ballestas, contaban con que los Cambiantes intentaran tomar formas diferentes y atacar y vencerlos porque son débiles, también contaban con que los superarían en número, pero no contaban con que también iban armados con ballestas, los Cambiantes se acomodaron y empezaron a llover las flechas, pero las flechas de los cambiantes eran negras e irradiaba brillo negro, los soldados de la resistencia sabían lo que hacen las flechas negras así que se refugiaron en la cueva para atacar. Shining Armor iba corriendo a una cuadriga tirada por 2 avestruces, al subirse con prisa intenta sujetar las riendas, se dio vuelta y vio a algunos de los Cambiantes ir hacia él y dispararon flechas, Shining Armor usó su magia para envolverse en un campo de fuerza pero la cuadriga se dañó mucho y las avestruces al recibir el golpe de desintegraron. Shining Armor desenfundó una ballesta pequeña (eso haría alusión a las armas pequeñas como el revólver o la colt entre esas) con flechas doradas y brillantes. Apuntó y disparó una que soltó luz blanca, eran flechas de luz; 1 de los Cambiantes al recibir el golpe el enemigo se convirtió en luz pura que iba reduciendo de tamaño y desaparece en un destello de luz, dispara hasta deshacerse de los otros. Shining Armor bajó de la cuadriga y la revisó, volteó y vio a varios soldados cambiantes tomar de rehenes a algunos de los soldados de la resistencia. *******

Shining Armor sacó el mapa y empezó a leerlo como loco- "debo escapar lo más lejos posible, encontrar el Zeo Cristal, vencer a Thrax, recuperar Equestria, encontrar a mi hermana donde sea que esté y llevarla de regreso a casa" -guardó el mapa e iba a irse cuando encontró a alguien que creyó no ver otra vez- "¿Capitán Silver Sword?"

"Mi querido aprendiz, al fin te encuentro" -dijo Silver Sword feliz de verlo

"Creí que había dejado Equestria para encontrar a su hija"

"Ah una pequeñez, sé que tienes el mapa al Zeo Cristal, dámelo y juntos lo encontraremos"

Shining Armor sacó el mapa de su alforja y lo extiende para dárselo a su mentor pero se detiene confundido.

"¿Una pequeñez? ¿Si hija una pequeñez?"

"Comparado con toda la nación si, solo una potranca una pequeñez"

"... ¿Y su esposa que ama con locura y que yace enferma en Cloudsdale también?"

"Si, una pequeñez comparado con la nación"

Shining Armor frunció el ceño y disparó un rayo al pegaso que cuando lo golpeó lo convirtió en un cambiante, más específico el general cambiante.

"... ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"El capitán Silver Sword jamás ha puesto nada por encima de su familia, ni siquiera la nación, además de que él no tiene esposa, se divorció y su ex murió hace años" -guarda el mapa- "¿Tú quién eres?"

"General Kryeguer (se pronuncia craiguer) de las tropas cambiantes, ¿Tú?"

"Capitán Shining Armor de la resistencia" -dijo

"Sé que tienes el mapa al Zeo Cristal, entrégalo"

"Ya crees que te daré el mapa, encontraré el cristal y recuperaré Equestria, tengo una familia que no he visto en años y voy a verlos"

"Escucha, yo también tengo una familia y son mi prioridad número 1" -presiona el gatillo de su katar dividiendo la cuchilla en 3 y la electricidad que yacía dentro sale convirtiendo las cuchillas de amatista en 3 cuchillas láser- "y por su bienestar debo ser fiel a Thrax, ¡Ahora dame el mapa!"

Shining Armor no dijo nada, solo sacó de su alforja una daga de oro con el mango de plata y algo largo, presionó un botón y el mango se alargó más y el filo se iluminó, la daga era una lanza de luz de vara retráctil.

Kryeguer le apuntó con su arma- "debes darme el mapa" -dijo amenazándolo

"¿Lo quieres? Ven por él" -se puso en guardia con la lanza en ambos cascos delanteros

Kryeguer impulsado con sus alas de paró de patas traseras y se lanzó a atacar, ambos con sus respectivas armas hicieron una batalla de espadas, Kryeguer daba volados con su katar que Shining Armor bloqueaba con su lanza, Kryeguer estaba dispuesto a tirar a matar, Shining Armor se defendía como podía.

"¡Ríndete unicornio tengo más años de experiencia!"

Lanzaba más estocadas, a pesar de la falta de amor en Equestria conservaba su fuerza, cada golpe desorientaba a Shining Armor, intentaba mantenerse firme pero cada golpe lo desequilibra; Kryeguer lanzó otra estocada, Shining Armor hizo lo mismo ambos chocaron sus armas y hacen fuerza. Mientras los soldados cambiantes se llevaban a algunos soldados de la resistencia mientras los que quedaban disparaban a discreción, algunos cambiantes cayeron, otros seguían disparando flechas negras desintegrando al que golpeara. Thorax estaba escondido detrás de Pharynx mientras él se había hartado.

"Oye sé que prometí cubrirte pero no andes siempre pegado a mi" -lo empuja y dispara una flecha de su ballesta

Thorax se mantuvo escondido pero un soldado lo encontró y apuntó.

"¡Piedad!"

El soldado iba a disparar pero tropezó con una roca al dar un paso y cayó sobre sus cascos delanteros fracturándose.

"¡Ay mi casco!" -gritó soltando su ballesta

"Thorax" -Pharynx lo llamó y vio eso- "hasta que haces bien algo" -le lanza una espada que tenía guardada- "tírate a matar novillero" -dijo y se va a otro punto para pelear

Thorax atrapa la espada, casi se le cae pero la sujeta y voltea a ver al indefenso soldado.

"¿Qué esperas Thorax? Mátalo" -dijo Pharynx

Thorax apuntó al soldado con la espada mientras miraba nervioso, no se atrevía a hacerlo; el soldado notó eso, con su otro casco tomó la ballesta con una flecha explosiva que enciende con magia. De regreso con Shining Armor y Kryeguer ambos seguían haciendo fuerza hasta que el cambiante desvió la punta de la lanza, de un abanique parte en 2 la varilla y de un izquierdazo manda a volar a Shining Armor cayendo con el lomo en el suelo; él intenta levantarse pero Kryeguer lo estampa en el suelo con su pata trasera listo para tirarse a matar.

"Lo siento amigo, no es personal, hay que hacer lo posible por tus hijos" -alza su arma listo para atacar

Mientras con Thorax.

"¿Últimas palabras cambiante?" -volteó la mirada y vio la escena entre Kryeguer y Shining Armor- "¡Capitán Sparkle!" -apunta su ballesta a donde ellos y dispara

Antes de que Kryeguer atacara la flecha golpeó el pecho de su armadura explotando y lo mandó a volar 3m lejos de Shining Armor, en el aire dio una voltereta y cayó pecho a tierra.

"PAPAAÁ" -gritó Thorax y fue corriendo a auxiliarlo

Pharynx oyó gritar a Thorax y vio la escena espantado, voltea a ver al soldado que disparó y furioso grita y le dispara una flecha negra desintegrándolo y corre también a auxiliar a su padre. Shining Armor en shock se levanta y se va corriendo solo para encontrarse con sus soldados sobrevivientes derrotados y capturados y rodeado por un enjambre de cambiantes apuntándole con flechas negras.

"Ríndete unicornio"

Shining Armor veía a su alrededor, pero al no encontrar una salida se resigna, agacha la mirada, se sienta y alza los cascos delanteros solo para que los cambiantes lo atraparan con baba verde como a los otros, pero antes Shining Armor se envolvió en un campo de fuerza quedando atrapado dentro de una esfera de baba que se convirtió en un capullo verde transparente. Pero con los hermanos era otra cosa, ambos se acercaron a su malherido padre cuya armadura quedó hecha trizas después de la explosión y con heridas serias y sangrantes (no sé cómo es la sangre de un cambiante, pero aquí pondré que es color verde oscuro), ambos con fuerza lo colocan con el lomo en el suelo, por enfrente de veía peor.

"... Te vas a salvar ¿Si?" -dijo Thorax- "te vas a salvar iré por el médico"

"Thorax… esto no puede tratarlo un médico… me… llegó la… hora"

"No no digas eso" -dijo Pharynx- "vamos viejo tú puedes, eres un general, sobreviviste a muchas cosas puedes sobrevivir a esto"

Kryeguer no dijo nada solo pasó sus cascos delanteros en los rostros de sus hijos manchándolos de sangre y les sonríe.

"Jeje, mira lo que le hice bien al mundo" -dijo sonando débil y en susurro mirando a Thorax- "viajas por la vida… y al final… te preguntas si hiciste bien… luego 1 ve esas… hermosas caras..." -ve a Pharynx- "y puedes estar seguro de… que tu vida valió la pena. Y al saber que hiciste algo bien para el mundo…" -mira al cielo- "puedes morir en paz"

Sus ojos lentamente se van cerrando.

"No cierres los ojos, no te atrevas, no te atrevas a cerrar los ojos" -cierra los ojos- "no cierres… los ojos" -empieza a llorar- "¡NOOOOOOOO! No, papá por favor, por favor, por favor despierta"

Los ojos de Pharynx también soltaban lágrimas, sé hacía el fuerte para no llorar.

"Siguiendo órdenes general"

Pharynx y Thorax voltearon atrás y vieron a los soldados cambiantes.

"¿Qué?" -fue lo único que dijo Pharynx

"Siguiendo órdenes... general Pharynx" -dijo el mismo soldado haciendo el saludo militar

Pharynx recordó que como él era aprendiz de su padre con su muerte él era el nuevo general.

"... Encierren a los soldados enemigos, Thrax dijo que los quiere vivos, y el cuerpo de mi padre armen un ataúd y llévenlo no lo dejaré pudrirse aquí"

La escena cambia con los prisioneros siendo llevados volando y aún cubiertos de baba y 4 cambiantes cargando un ataúd hecho a mano, ninguno decía nada, Shining Armor aún dentro del capullo leía el mapa al Zeo Cristal hasta que llegan a Canterlot, Shining Armor veía el ambiente que ahora vivían los ponis: soldados del Inframundo patrullando por todas partes, corceles, yeguas y potrillos de todas las edades en trabajos forzados, los ponis vieron a Shining Armor, varios lo reconocieron porque creció en Canterlot y pocos porque él dirige la resistencia, Shining Armor vio las miradas de decepción y tristeza de ellos, tuvieron una pequeña chispa de esperanza cuando supieron de la resistencia y ahora eran llevados al castillo. Thorax y Pharynx fueron los 1os en entrar para ver a Chrysalis sentada en un trono hecho de roca negra y baba verde usando un vestido púrpura con un broche dorado en forma de rombo con un rubí en el pecho y una capa con un cuello grande y con púas y una corona de plata (imaginen el vestido que usa la reina oscura cuando posesiona el cuerpo de Peach en Paper Mario y la Puerta Milenaria) cargando a 2 bebés de 2 años 1 parecido a Thrax y la otra parecida a Chrysalis pero con el pelo y alas rojos en vez de azules y también vieron a Thrax caminando junto a su trono estilo Bowser color negro con rojo cargando a su serpiente mascota en su casco derecho delantero, se podía ver en su rostro una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha y una mirada de impaciencia.

"¿Te sucede algo?" -preguntó jugando con los bebés

"¿Acaso te importa?" -preguntó indiferente

"Pues soy tu esposa y debería, pero incómodas a los niños"

"Me vale"

"No debería ya que son tus hijos ¿O acaso lo has olvidado?"

"Como podría hacerlo si siempre me lo estas recordando"

"Cómo no hacerlo aun tengo pesadillas por recordar cómo los concebimos"

"Cállate recuerda que si quiero puedo ordenar que te maten"

"Si en verdad quisieras hacerlo ya lo hubieras hecho"

"Triste pero cierto, ellos 2 son la única razón por la que sigues viva, mientras sigan siendo bebés de pecho te necesito pero cuando crezcan ya veremos si aprendes o no cuál es tu lugar"

"... No me importa cualquier destino es mejor que pasar la eternidad contigo, tal vez seas dueño de mi cuerpo pero jamás serás el dueño de mi alma"

"Si, tienes razón solo soy el dueño de tu cuerpo" -se acerca a ella- "pero mientras lo sea puedo hacer esto" -besa a la cambiante en los labios

Ella lo besa como si no le importara.

Thrax termina el beso- "es curioso a diferencia de las 1as veces ya no peleas ni intentas alejarte de mí cuando te beso" -dijo

"No me queda de otra aprendí a aceptar el destino que me tocó"

"Oye pudiste rechazar la apuesta y te hubieras ido a tu panal con tus bichitos, pero como no fue así…" -intenta darle otro beso

Chrysalis rápidamente coloca su casco en la mejilla izquierda del dragocornio.

"No te quieras sobrepasar o te emparejo este lado" -Chrysalis le había hecho la cicatriz que tiene en su pelea

Thrax sonríe maléficamente y con lujuria- "me gusta cuando peleas, pero recuerdo que la diferencia de mi cicatriz y las tuyas, es que la mía no se puede ocultar a diferencia de las tuyas que pueden ser cubiertas con ese vestido tuyo, no hagas que eso cambie"

"... Iré a la cocina, casi es hora del almuerzo de nuestros hijos"

"GOLDAR" -Thrax llamó a su más fiel soldado y tutor

Goldar llegó volando por la ventana a la sala del trono, usaba una nueva armadura dorada, una versión pony de la armadura de Ornstein del videojuego Dark Souls con cada detalle incluyendo el mechón de plumas rojas detrás la cabeza y la lanza eléctrica en forma de cruz

"¿Si su alteza?"

"Escolta a la reina a la cocina, va a alimentar a los príncipes"

"Como ordene su alteza"

"Y cuídalos no quiero que le suceda nada a ninguno de los 3"

"Pensé que ya habías pasado esa etapa en la que me ponías niñeras para que me vigilaran" -dijo ella volteando la mirada

"Tengo que seguir haciéndolo por alguna razón siempre que terminamos de discutir intentas suicidarte"

"No me culpes por intentarlo"

"No lo hago, pero sería muy malo para mis hijos crecer sin su madre y más ahora que es la edad en que más la necesitan"

Chrysalis decide no seguir hablando con él y se va caminando seguida de Goldar.

"Mmm… ojala esos cambiantes buenos para nada hayan llegado ya a su destino" -se puso a pensar- "ojala les hayan dicho que no se rinden y no entregarán el mapa, para poder aplastarlos con mis propias garras y torturarlos hasta la muerte para que canten" -hace una mueca malvada

"Ejem, majestad" -lo llamó Thorax algo nervioso

Thrax volteó a verlos- "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?" -preguntó

"Un buen rato alteza" -dijo Pharynx

"¿Y qué novedades hay?"

"Le tenemos una buena noticia y una mala ¿Cuál quiere oír 1ro?"

"... La mala, acabemos con esto" -dijo resignado

"... La mala es que perdimos al general cambiante nuestro padre" -dijo Thorax con la mirada baja

"¿Es todo? Creí que era algo de verdad malo" -dijo sínicamente

"¿Qué dice? Era nuestro padre y el general de los cambiantes" -dijo Thorax sin poder creerlo

"Soldados van y vienen, no me importa que algunos caigan cuando obtengo lo que quiero" -dijo Thrax sin importarle Kryeguer- "¿Y la buena noticia?"

"... Capturamos al capitán de la resistencia que posee el mapa al Zeo Cristal"

Thrax se sorprendió.

"¡Excelente, los subestimé cometí ese error!" -dijo muy alegre- "¿Y el mapa?"

"Él lo tiene se niega a dárnoslo"

"¿Y no intentaron quitárselo a la fuerza?"

"Si, lo liberamos del capullo pero nada atraviesa su campo de fuerza" -dijo Pharynx

"Tráiganlo ante mí, es increíble si quieres que algo salga bien debes hacerlo tú mismo"

"¿Y sus conspiradores de la resistencia?"

"Al calabozo"

Los soldados del Inframundo llevan escoltando a Shining Armor quien seguía protegiéndose en su campo de fuerza.

"Vaya vaya, Shining Armor Sparkle" -dijo Thrax feliz de verlo- "el líder de la resistencia y antiguo capitán de la guardia de Canterlot, pero bueno ese puesto no cuenta tanto ya que tu puesto duró ¿Cuánto? Ay no sé ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomó asesinar a la reina? ¿Unos… 5min?"

"Thrax, hijo de Rita Repulsa y Lord Zedd, heredero del trono del Inframundo y usurpador del trono de Equestria" -dijo Shining Armor nada feliz de verlo

"Déjame decirte amigo mío… que te has ganado mi respeto, no cualquiera que no tenga poder de alicornio ha sido capaz de retar mi poder y a mis soldados" -dijo acariciando a su serpiente

"Gracias" -dijo fríamente

"Dices gracias como si quisieras decir muérete"

"Ya no te hagas el amistoso, sé por qué me trajiste: el mapa al Zeo Cristal" -dijo Shining Armor- "lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo supiste que fuimos por él? Porque estoy seguro un 150% que antes no sabías de su existencia"

"Tu deducción es correcta amigo mío, en tus tropas había un infiltrado" -señala a la puerta

El confundido unicornio voltea a donde Thrax apunto para su sorpresa ver a 1 de sus soldados de la resistencia.

"Titanium, pero… ¿Cómo pudiste? Mi casco derecho (para no decir mano derecha) confié en ti, fuimos amigos desde niños crecimos juntos fuimos a la escuela juntos soportamos juntos a los bravucones"

"Lo siento Shiny, pero en esta vida solo el que está con los fuertes sobrevive" -dijo Titanium para luego ver a Thrax- "listo yo ya cumplí, mi pago"

"Claro, se le dará protección a tu esposa e hijo" -dijo Thrax- "sujétenlo"

"Los soldados de Thrax lo sujetan de los 4 cascos y el cuello"

"¡Oiga ¿Qué hace? Teníamos un trato!"

"Si, se le dará protección a tu familia, pero tú ya no me sirves ¿Y sabes lo que hago con lo que ya no me sirve?" -inhaló aire haciendo un ruido como silbido combinado con un ligero sonido de gruñido (como el sonido que hace Chimuelo de Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón cuando va a disparar bolas de plasma)

Los soldados que tenían sujeto a Titanium sabían lo que iba a hacer así que se quitaron rápido dejando confundido al soldado traidor hasta que Thrax cerró su mandíbula alzó vuelo con sus alas de dragón y al abrir la boca de golpe una bola de fuego púrpura salió disparada (Thrax es mitad dragón no se sorprendan de que escupa fuego) a gran velocidad que Titanium solo alcanzó a cubrirse con sus cascos en X y recibir el golpe soltando un destello de luz. Cuando la luz se disipó todos vieron lo que eran cenizas y residuos de fuego.

"¡Lo mataste!"

"Un pequeño peón en mi tablero" -dijo Thrax y señala a 2 soldados- "ustedes limpien las cenizas y envíenle flores a la viuda"

Los soldados saludan y se van.

"Si no quieres el mismo destino Sparkle, dame el mapa"

"Estás bien retrasado si piensas que te lo daré"

Thrax borró su sonrisa y frunce el ceño, aprieta con el puño de su garra el cuerpo de su serpiente la cual se convierte en el cetro de Lord Zedd, la Z brilla en luz negra y Thrax sujetando el cetro con ambas garras que heredó de su padre golpeó el campo de fuerza con todas sus fuerzas rompiéndolo en pedazos, el golpe no tocó a Shining Armor pero como el campo de fuerza vino de su magia de unicornio le afectó tumbándolo al piso.

"Tal vez tu magia te proteja de cambiantes pero no de un poder tan grande como son las artes oscuras" -lo toma de la melena y lo alza 1m sobre el suelo haciendo que grite de dolor- "¡Entrégame el mapa o te prometo que cubriré con tu sangre las paredes de este salón!"

Shining Armor tragó saliva pero no se inmutó.

"No te daré el mapa"

Thrax lo electrocutó con su poder oscuro.

"¡Dame el mapa!"

"¡No te doy nada!"

Thrax aumentó el poder haciendo que el pobre Shining Armor gritara a todo pulmón.

"Majestad muerto no nos servirá" -dijo Thorax

Thrax oyó lo que dijo y lo dejó, Shining Armor estaba jadeando del dolor y su pelaje con manchas de quemaduras.

"He de admirar tu determinación"

"Silver Sword me eligió como su aprendiz por eso" -dijo susurrando

"Mírame a los ojos" -Shining Armor voltea la mirada viéndolo a los ojos- "peleaste dignamente pero se acabó, solo puedes jurarme lealtad y darme el mapa, te daré un puesto importante en la guardia real y se les brindará protección a tus seres queridos"

Shining Armor jadeaba por el dolor y el cansancio, solo cerró los ojos rendido y con su magia le quita su alforja a un soldado, la abre y de ella saca el mapa enrollado.

"Hasta que usas la cabeza para algo" -extiende su pata para tomar el mapa

Pero Shining Armor no es de los que se rinden, sonrió malicioso y lanzó el mapa a 1 de los residuos de fuego del ataque de Thrax quemándolo.

"¡NOOO!" -gritó

El mapa cayó al suelo mientras el fuego seguía consumiéndolo hasta volverse cenizas.

"Uhh, que desafortunado" -dijo Shining Armor en burla

Thrax frunció el ceño con furia y rugió fúrico (otra vez, no se sorprendan es mitad dragón así que puede rugir, también resiste el fuego y tiene la fuerza de 1) alzando su cetro para matar a Shining Armor pero…

"ALTO" -Thrax se detuvo- "creeme Thrax no te conviene matarme ¿Crees que soy tonto? Camino para acá leí y estudié ese mapa al derecho y al revés" -puso el casco en su sien- "he memorizado cada coordenada, cada meridiano, cada poblado en el lugar en el que se encuentra y en qué punto exacto estaba la X, si me matas… vete despidiendo del Zeo Cristal"

Los 2 hermanos y los soldados presentes sorprendidos por esa jugada del unicornio voltearon a ver a su rey esperando que dijera o hiciera algo. Thrax seguía con la pose de querer atacar mirando a Shining Armor, ambos se veían fijamente hasta que resignado Thrax bajó el cetro que volvió a transformarse en serpiente.

"Llévenlo al calabozo, manténganlo vivo y sáquenlo cuando esté dispuesto a cooperar"

Los guardias se llevan a un victorioso Shining Armor al calabozo mientras él se dejaba llevar allá.

"Bien jugado Sparkle" -dijo serio el rey- "en verdad te has ganado mis respetos" -dijo antes de que se lo llevaran

"Amm… ¿Rey Thrax?" -Thorax lo llamó nervioso

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué haremos con nuestro padre? Lo trajimos en un ataúd"

"Pues tírenlo es solo peso muerto" -dijo y se fue

"Oiga pero..." -pero se había ido

Thorax bajó la cabeza aún triste.

"Fue tu culpa" -oyó y volteó para ver a Pharynx- "tú lo causaste"

"... ¿De qué hablas?"

"Lo mató ese soldado, el que te dije que mataras, pero te quedaste helado mientras él le disparó, él confió en ti y lo dejaste morir" -voltea a verlo enojado- "¡Él confió en ti!"

Thorax se asustó por ese repentino grito.

"Pharynx..."

"¡No me hables!" -lo empujó bruscamente tirando de espalda a su hermano- "escucha tal vez le prometí a mi padre no hacerte daño y se lo cumpliré, pero en lo que a mi concierne tú solo eres un soldado más, no puedo llamar hermano a una rata cobarde" -Pharynx abre sus alas y se va de ahí

A Thorax le partió el alma oír eso, si ya se sentía mal por la muerte de su padre se sintió peor al oír a Pharynx culparlo.

 **-En la actualidad**

A Thorax le salían lágrimas- "no soy de la resistencia no soy un héroe, soy sólo un Cambiante. Como a todos ellos me criaron para hacer una cosa, pero en mi primera batalla tomé una decisión: no iba a matar para ellos. Así que huí, a punto de morir de hambre las princesas me encontraron, les conté mi historia, convencieron de volver como su espía y me apoyaron, ahora vengo y me miran como nunca nadie lo hizo. Tenía vergüenza de lo que era, pero terminé con el reino de Thrax, no pienso quedarme de cascos cruzados mientras mi reina y mi gente van perdiendo vitalidad, lo peor es que mi hermano ahora la única familia que tengo sigue sirviendo a Thrax a pesar de la muerte de nuestro padre" -le salen lágrimas- "y me odia"

Las ponys y los dragones se sintieron mal por el pobre cambiante, Ember fue la 1ra en abrazarlo, Thorax se sorprendió por la muestra de afecto de la dragona pero corresponde llorando en su hombro.

"Tranquilo, yo te entiendo, sé lo que es perder a un padre y no haber podido hacer nada por impedirlo" -dijo Ember recordando a su padre Lord Torch- "pero no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de Thrax ¿Cómo se le ocurre enviar cambiantes? Sin amor no son fuertes"

El afecto es seguido por Celestia, luego por Luna, luego las mane 6, luego Spike y al final Angel. Thorax vio a todos dándole su apoyo y ánimos, se sintió bien, se sintió de verdad querido después de la muerte de su padre, sentía que podía seguir adelante, se sentía fuerte.

"Muchas gracias, esto… significa mucho" -dijo Thorax ahora con lágrimas de felicidad- "... Twilight" -llamó la atención de la unicornio- "te… te tengo un regalo"

"¿Un regalo? ¿Y qué es?"

"No es un qué" -se separó del abrazo y fue caminando hacia la única entrada y salida- "es un quién" -dijo deteniéndose- "¡YA PUEDES ENTRAR!"

Ese grito llenó de confusión a todos, de repente de la entrada ven caminar una sombra, por la silueta era una figura masculina, unicornio que llegó cubierto con una bufanda y una túnica negra.

"Deja que te vean, aquí es totalmente seguro" -dijo Thorax

Se quitó la bufanda y la túnica revelando para sorpresa de todos a Shining Armor quien aún vestía la armadura y la capa de la bandera. Twilight fue la más sorprendida de todos, el ver a su hermano mayor otra vez.

"¿Shi… Shi… Shining Armor?"

Él al verla sonríe y se acerca.

"¿Twilight? ¿Enserio eres tú Twily?" -puso su casco en su mejilla

Twilight tomó su casco y se acarició la mejilla con este, feliz y con lágrimas.

"... Si, soy yo H.M.M.A.P.S."

Shining Armor también lloraba de felicidad- "extrañaba oírte llamarme así, mírate como has crecido, y que hermosa te pusiste" -la abrazó fuerte

Twilight corresponde el afecto, uniéndose en un abrazo fraternal, cosa que no pudieron tener desde hace 5 años. Todos estaban conmovidos por ese emotivo reencuentro, hasta Pinkie lloraba como fuente de agua, pero Thorax los veía triste.

" _Su hermano si la quiere mucho, ¿Qué se sentirá eso?_ " -dijo en su mente pensando en Pharynx

Ambos se vieron a los ojos- "Shiny te extrañé" -su hermano besó su frente- "¿Qué pasó contigo?" -preguntó

"Pues después de que Thrax tomó el trono mandó a algunos soldados de Canterlot al calabozo, logré huir con varios soldados y formamos la resistencia, una división real de soldados aún fieles a la reina Esperanza con la esperanza de derrocar la tiranía de Thrax, creímos que podríamos vencer a Thrax cuando recibí un mensaje de un anciano diciendo tener un mapa al poderoso Zeo Cristal, pero Titanium quien creí que le podía confiar mi vida nos traiciona y a qué precio, Thrax lo asesinó"

"Thorax nos contó eso, pero no nos dijo que tú eres el líder de la resistencia"

"Era para no arruinar la sorpresa" -dijo el cambiante

"¿Pero cómo escapaste?" -preguntó Celestia

Shining Armor volteó a ver a la princesa y le hizo una reverencia.

"Majestades"

"Eso no es necesario capitán" -Shining Armor se pone de pie- "cuenta"

"Pues Thorax, él me visitaba cada semana y bueno justo el día de ayer se decidió a que huyéramos de Canterlot"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Yo les contaré"

 **-2 años atrás**

Thorax escribía una carta a las princesas.

 _Queridas princesas._

 _Acabo de regresar a Equestria como habíamos quedado, cuando obtenga información de Thrax serán las 1as en enterarse._

 _Atte: Thorax._

 _P.D. Cuando llegue la hora de la revolución quiero ser el 1ro en enterarme._

Al terminar de escribir enrolla la carta, le coloca un listón rojo con un sello dorado con una herradura grabada y con magia quema la carta con fuego azul.

"Listo, ahora la carta llegará mágicamente hacia ellas" -dijo Thorax

"Hey Thorax" -un soldado cambiante llegó con un pie- "¿Pediste un pie de pera de Sweet Apple-Pear Acres?"

"Si fui yo"

"Ok ten" -le da el pastel y le susurra al oído- "pero tú le pagas a la repartidora, me asustan sus ojos ¿Ya los viste? Parece camaleón" -se fue

Cuando se fue apareció la repartidora Derpy Hooves con su uniforme de cartera.

"Tú debes ser la repartidora"

"Derpy Hooves de Ponyville" -le muestra una pizarra

"Ponyville, pequeño poblado granjero" -la firma y le da unos bits

"Oye… ¿No podrías darme… una propinita?"

"¿Una propina? Ah pues, no se me tiene permitido eso"

"Por favor ¿Si? Mi vida no es fácil ahora: mi marido teniendo que trabajar entre tantos esclavos, y adoptamos a una potranca unicornio que por culpa de ese capitán quedó huérfana" -dijo triste mencionando al Doctor y a su hija Dinky

Thorax al no ser como los otros se sentía mal por la pobre pegaso de ojo bizco.

"Oye… escucha es todo lo que tengo" -le da un saco lleno de monedas y lo mete en su valija- "pero tú lo necesitas más"

Derpy sonríe conmovida por esa buena acción- "qué Esperanza te bendiga noble cambia formas" -besa su mejilla- "la próxima entrega que hagas… va por la casa" -se va

Thorax se sintió bien por ayudar, la escena cambia; ahora Thorax caminaba por los pasillos del calabozo cargando el pie de pera, con el permiso de un soldado pudo entrar solo para recibir gritos negativos de los soldados de la resistencia, cosas como "pagarás por esto", "te voy a matar", "maldita escoria", "bicho apestoso", "deja que salga y no durarás ni 1min", Thorax como pudo ignoró esos reclamos y amenazas hasta que llegó frente a la celda donde yace Shining Armor quien se encontraba jugando ajedrez él solo.

"... Hola" -saludó nervioso

Shining Armor volteó a verlo, 1ro lo vio con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos para después dedicarle una mirada neutra y volver a su juego.

"Hola" -corresponde el saludo pero sin verlo

Thorax tenía una llave en su casco derecho delantero y con ella abre la celda, entra y cierra con llave.

"Te traje un pie de pera" -dijo y extiende los cascos para dárselo

Shining Armor vio el postre y extendió el casco para tomarlo pero se detuvo con una mirada de sospecha.

"Come un cacho tú 1ro"

"Por favor ¿Crees que lo envenenaría?"

"No, Thrax me quiere vivo tal vez sea un suero de la verdad que te ordenó darme" -dijo frío y serio

Thorax no dijo nada, solo tomó una cuchara, la enterró en el pastel y como paleando tierra mueve la cuchara arrancando un trozo del pastel que ahora descansa en el cubierto, lo separa del pastel y se lo come.

"¿Ves? Nada"

Shining Armor supo que decía la verdad así que le aceptó el pie.

"Lo siento, pero después de ver lo tan rata que resultó mi "mejor amigo" aprendí que no puedo confiar en nadie" -dijo comiendo una cucharada del pastel- "mmm… delicioso"

"Es de Ponyville"

"¿Ponyville?" -come otro trozo- "nunca he ido allá pero que yo sepa ese poblado exporta manzanas y sólo manzanas"

"Antes era así, antes era un poblado que exportaba ambas frutas, hasta que los Pear se fueron a Vanhoover hasta que el jefe Pear volvió a Ponyville, y así de la nada hizo las paces con los Apple"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Me lo contó un soldado que vino desde Ponyville a ver al rey" -ve que Shining Armor mueve otra pieza- "¿Juegas ajedrez contra ti mismo?"

"Solo cuando no hay nadie que quiera y ninguno de los guardias de Thrax quiere"

"Yo jugaba ajedrez con mi papá antes cuando era pequeño, pero eso fue hace años"

"Pues… si no estás ocupado ven y siéntate y escoge tus piezas. A ver si todavía sabes..." -lo invitó

"Esta bien" -se sienta- "gira el tablero, yo escojo las piezas negras"

"¿Por qué las negras?" -preguntó girando el tablero

"No sé, siempre se me ha hecho como un color sigiloso" -dijo Thorax acomodando sus piezas

"Es tradicionalmente asociado con la maldad, por eso las piezas negras tienen la forma de soldados del Inframundo y el rey y la reina tienen la forma de Lord Zedd y Rita"

"No veo las piezas negras de esa manera. No creo que ningún bando pelee con lo que ellos piensan que está mal. Creo que es solo un enfrentamiento de las diferencias"

"¿Por qué enfrentamiento?"

"... Creo que cuando las ideas entran en la competencia, tienen que resolver el dominio. Supongo que la única verdadera "mala" idea es la que quita la autodeterminación"

"Esa es una conclusión bastante sorprendente para un pony que viene de una raza colmena sin ofender Thorax. Muy interesante..." -dijo Shining Armor y mueve una pieza con magia- "... lamento mucho tu pérdida"

"... Gracias, no fue tu culpa" -mueve una pieza

"Tampoco la tuya, solo conocí el lado peleador de tu padre ¿Cómo era él todo el tiempo?" -preguntó moviendo otra pieza

"Dedicado y confiable. Dispuesto a morir para darnos una mejor vida a mi hermano y a mí…" -dijo moviendo otra pieza- "¿Valió la pena?"

"¿Qué?"

"Esto, la resistencia, la guerra contra Thrax" -esperó a que Shining Armor moviera y él mueve robando una de sus piezas

"..." -Shining Armor buscaba qué decir- "pues… he estado por toda Equestria y he visto un montón de conflictos. Vi cómo viven los ponis en toda la nación, por eso formé la resistencia. Fuera de la esfera de influencia ecuestre, donde nos retiramos, donde no extendíamos nuestra protección, veíamos ponis sufrir. Miro lo que tiene Thrax, aquí, el palacio, esposa e hijos, comida en abundancia, él y sus soldados vomitan la comida para comer más mientras que la nación apenas y tiene alfalfa en la mesa, y Thrax no teme a lo que le rodea. Y asesinó a la reina para obtener eso" -mueve otra pieza robando una pieza de Thorax- "la fría guerra es como un juego elaborado de ajedrez: luchamos por espacios importantes, y dominamos espacios que no ocupamos. No es suficiente que castilles al rey, mientras que los enemigos te ataquen. Luchamos para mantener, alterar, y sangrar a los recursos con la esperanza de que algún día tú o tus hijos no tengan que enfrentarse a la amenaza de la tiranía y yo también me pregunto, ¿Vale la pena?" -roba otra pieza de Thorax- "se aprende mucho de los conflictos. Aprendimos cosas que aseguran que ellos tendrán que pagar un precio alto por su victoria. Solo el futuro mostrará los resultados de nuestra determinación. Y al final y con esperanzas, seremos los que nosotros diremos..." -hace otro movimiento- "jaque mate"

"Ah canijo" -dijo sorprendido y sonriente

"Ese fue un gran juego Thorax, seguramente serás un gran jugador" -se dan el casco en señal de respeto

 **-En la actualidad**

"Desde entonces nos hicimos amigos Shining Armor y yo"

"¿Una familia de granjeros de peras?" -dijo Applejack sorprendida

"¿Es todo lo que vas a preguntar?" -dijo Thorax- "si"

"Pero si la abuela los odia con odio jarocho ¿Por qué compartir Sweet Apple Acres con los Pear?"

"Supongo que tu abuela es la jefa de la granja, pues hace unas semanas me contaron que el jefe Pear hizo las paces con ellos porque es padre de la esposa del hijo de la jefa Apple que cometió el error de hacer elegir a su hija por ellos o por él y la dejó cuando ella eligió a los Apple y volvió para enmendar las cosas"

"Ah, bueno siendo así la cosa que bueno que un momento..." -se detuvo a pensar- "pero el hijo de la jefa osea mi abuela es mi papá, eso significa..."

"Que tu mamá es una Pear" -dijo Spike

"Wow… crees conocer a tu familia y de repente pasa esto"

"Applejack dejemos eso para después, ¿Cómo escaparon de Canterlot?" -preguntó Twilight

"Yo a eso iba" -dijo Thorax- "adelantemos el tiempo"

 **-Ayer en la noche**

Thorax dormía en su cuarto de las barracas hasta que mágicamente aparece una carta sobre él y cae en su rostro despertándolo.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?" -ve la carta un momento, reacciona y toma la carta, voltea a todos lados asegurando que sus compañeros no lo vieran enciende su lámpara, le quita el listón y la desdobla para leerla

 _Querido Thorax._

 _Apenas hoy las Rangers completaron su entrenamiento, mañana en la mañana se volverán verdaderas Power Rangers y la revolución va a empezar. Con la de vencer a Thrax y recuperar Equestria, te esperamos con la información que hayas obtenido._

 _Atte: la princesa Luna._

La carta venía con una foto de las princesas con las mane 6, Spike y Angel.ñ; Thorax volteó a ver a todos y asegurando que nadie lo viera sacó una hoja de su buró, una pluma y tintero y escribe una carta.

 _Querida princesa Luna._

 _Recibí su carta, y decidí ir con ustedes, llegaré mañana en la mañana con la información que les prometí. Hasta mañana._

 _Atte: Thorax._

Iba a enviarla pero lo pensó un momento, lo meditó y al final sigue escribiendo.

 _PD. No iré solo, alguien me ayudará a escapar._

Ahora si, la enrolla, le ata el listón con el sello y la quema con su magia enviándola a Luna. La escena cambia con Thorax transformado en soldado del Inframundo llegando al área del calabozo donde estaba el guardia.

"He venido a relevarte"

El soldado hace saludo militar, le da las llaves y se va de ahí. Thorax entra al calabozo y llega hasta la celda de Shining Armor para verlo dormido, vuelve a su forma normal.

"Pss Shining Armor, Shining Armor" -intentaba despertarlo hablando y golpeando levemente las rejas

Pero él no despertaba, Thorax buscaba con qué despertarlo hasta que vio una pequeña roca de escombro, la tomó y se la arroja golpeándolo.

"Auch, ¿Qué pasa?"

Thorax abre la celda y va con él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"No hay tiempo para dormir"

"¿Thorax? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

"No hay tiempo escucha, si haces todo lo que te digo te sacaré de aquí"

"¿Qué?"

"Es un rescate ¿Oíste? Te voy a sacar de aquí, ¿Sabes manejar una cuadriga?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿De qué hablo? Que te voy a sacar de aquí ¿Sabes manejar una cuadriga?"

"Sé manejar cualquier cosa que requiera avestruces" -Thorax suspira aliviado y sonriente- "espera, ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme a escapar? ¿Y por qué hasta ahora?"

"Porque… te llevaré a donde está tu hermana menor"

Shining Armor se sorprendió de oír eso, volver a ver a Twilight.

"¿Cómo sé que hablas enserio? ¿Y cómo sé que no eres un cambiante que se hace pasar por Thorax?"

"Tendrás que confiar en mí, te llevaré a donde está ella"

"Si claro" -dijo sarcástico

Thorax tomó la foto que mandó Luna y se la mostró.

"¿Es una de ellas?"

Shining Armor tomó la foto y la vio, solo para sorprenderse.

"Si, es ella… mírala, ya es toda una yegua" -le salió una lágrima y ve a Thorax- "¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Porque eso es lo correcto"

"... ¿Necesitas un conductor?"

"... Quiero un conductor"

Él le sonríe- "pues ya tienes 1" -dijo

"Entonces a irnos"

"1ro hay que ir a un lugar"

Estaban en una bodega con armas.

"¿Para qué las armas?"

"No son armas cualquiera" -abre un armario con armas de oro brillante- "son armas de luz benditas, las únicas con el poder de vencer a estos soldados"

Con un hechizo encierra las armas en pequeñas esferas de magia y las guarda en su alforja. La escena vuelve a cambiar con Thorax transformado en soldado del Inframundo llevando a Shining Armor por el patio del castillo apuntándole con una ballesta.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo debes estar relajado" -dijo Thorax nervioso

"Estoy relajado" -dijo Shining Armor

"Hablaba conmigo"

Goldar iba por ahí y vio la escena.

"¡Hey!"

Ambos paran en seco.

"Ay no el general Goldar, déjame hablar solo a mi"

Él llega con ellos.

"¿Se puede saber soldado por qué escoltas al capitán de la resistencia fuera de su celda?"

"Ahh, si… el rey Thrax lo solicitó, dice saber cómo sacarle la información del Zeo Cristal"

"... ¿Enserio? Que raro que no me avisara 1ro"

"No quiso molestarlo general ya hizo mucho por él teniendo que criarlo al morir la reina Rita"

Goldar ya sospechaba, ambos se pusieron nerviosos.

"... Vaya qué noble de su parte, bien prosigan" -Goldar se fue volando de ahí

"¿Si se lo creyó? Wow"

Siguieron su camino.

"Ahí están" -señaló un gran cobertizo al lado de un establo con avestruces de todo tipo- "el establo y el cobertizo de vehículos, tomaremos 2 avestruces y una cuadriga y nos iremos de aquí"

Entraron al cobertizo que estaba lleno de cuadrigas y carrozas.

"¿En cuál nos iremos?"

Shining Armor buscaba con la mirada y para la vista- "en esa" -señaló una cuadriga púrpura con detalles dorados, ruedas de plata con alas blancas de ángel a los lados- "el ángel así se llama, era del capitán Silver Sword, tú prepárala yo iré por 2 avestruces"

Thorax preparaba la cuadriga soltando algunos seguros, Shining Armor llegó con 2 avestruces albinas.

"Listo, vamos a irnos de aquí"

"¿Y esas 2 avestruces?"

"Muy lindas ¿Verdad? Se llaman Perla y Malvavisco, eran las avestruces personales de la reina, lo suficientemente fuertes y veloces para sacarnos de aquí"

Les colocaron los arneses y las ataron a la cuadriga y esas máscaras especiales que cubren la vista periférica solo dejando ver el frente y ambos suben en la cuadriga.

"Siempre quise manejar esta cuadriga, ¿Sabes disparar?"

"Arco y flecha es todo" -dijo Thorax

Shining Armor saca una ballesta automática (esas que no requieren recarga hasta que se acaben las flechas en el barrilete)- "pues es el mismo principio: apunta y dispara"

Con magia abre la puerta del cobertizo y tira de las riendas, las avestruces empezaron a correr, pero un detalle, no soltaron el gancho de la parte trasera.

"¡Se te olvidó el gancho de atrás! Yo lo arreglo"

Pero eso no pasó desapercibido por los soldados de Thrax.

"Tenemos a un reo en plan de escape"

"Avisa al general Goldar"

Un grupo entró al cobertizo armados con ballestas.

"Ah Shining Armor, cuando quieras"

"El gancho se atoró dispara"

"Soy pacifista no podría matar"

"¿Lo harás si te digo que ellos ya están muertos?"

"... Está bien" -apuntó y disparó flechas de luz a los soldados convortiéndolos en luz y desintegrándolos en un destello

Ya harto Shining Armor con su magia rompe la cadena del gancho y vuelve a tirar de las riendas iniciando así el escape.

"¡Woa!" -gritó Shining Armor al sentir la adrenalina y la velocidad- "estas aves si que corren"

Se dirigían a la entrada del castillo.

"¡Si no nos deshacemos de esos francotiradores en las 4 torres del frente no llegaremos muy lejos!"

"Claro"

"Antes de cruzar la salida me posicionaré para que te prepares"

Thorax prepara la ballesta.

Al llegar al muro del castillo Shining Armor da la vuelta manejando en paralelo con el muro. Thorax mira arriba a los francotiradores apuntándoles, apunta la ballesta con una mirilla y dispara soltando varias flechas que desintegran en luz a 1 de los soldados, los demás soldados se pusieron alerta y disparan flechas negras, Shining Armor jalaba las riendas haciendo que las avestruces corran en zigzag, Thorax apunta y dispara más flechas neutralizando al 2do soldado, 1 de los francotiradores en 1 de sus intentos dispara una flecha directo a la cabeza de Shining Armor, Thorax la ve venir, toma a su amigo de la nuca y lo agacha evitando la flecha, apunta y dispara más flechas de luz neutralizando al 3ro.

"Gracias"

"No hay de qué"

Apunta otra vez y como en las películas la cámara enfoca a la flecha que va volando directo a la 4ta torre neutralizando al último soldado.

"SIII" -gritó Thorax

"WUUU"

"¿VISTE ESO LO VISTE?"

"SI LO VI"

Shining Armor cambia de dirección, las avestruces ahora corrían rumbo a la puerta de la salida. Shining Amor dispara a las cadenas sujetadoras con su magia partiéndolas en 2 abriendo la puerta y cruzan ahora corriendo por las calles de Canterlot.

"¡Si wu salimos!" -gritó Thorax

"¡No cantes victoria aún, para escapar hay que salir de Canterlot mientras sigamos aquí seguimos en peligro!"

Thorax miró atrás, eran perseguidos por soldados en 5 cuadrigas.

"Hey amigo, tenemos compañía"

"Ya los noté, escucha sujétate y cuando diga "ahora" les disparas"

"¿Qué vas a...?"

Shining Armor tira con fuerza de las riendas haciendo que las avestruces vayan más lento quedando atrás de sus perseguidores.

"¡Ahora!"

Thorax apunta y dispara otra lluvia de flechas de luz eliminando a 6 de 10 quedando 2 cuadrigas, Shining Armor golpea las riendas acelerando pero pasan al lado de Pharynx quien patrullaba, en cámara lenta ambos hermanos se ven a los ojos, Pharynx con cara de sorpresa y Thorax de culpa, ya a velocidad normal Pharynx los vio alejarse aún con sorpresa.

"... ¿Thorax?"

Siguen su huida y logran salir de Canterlot pero aún eran perseguidos.

"¡Alto en el nombre del rey!"

"Tengo una idea para deshacerme de ellos y está más adelante, solo espero que ellos no sepan cómo frenar avestruces"

"¡No saben los golpean en los pies para que se detengan!"

"¡Eso es cruel, estos son avestruces reales están entrenados para no detenerse más que con una clave secreta que solo conocemos la guardia real de la reina!"

"¡¿Y cuál es?!"

Shining Armor ve un risco más adelante- "solo espera" -dijo tirando de las riendas desacelerando

Shining Armor y Thorax estaban entre ambas cuadrigas enemigas.

"¿Qué planeas?"

"Falta poco"

Thorax ve ambos lados, soldados cargando flechas negras.

"¡Si vas a hacer algo hazlo ya!"

"Falta poco"

Ya a escasos metros del risco Shining Armor abraza a Thorax y se sujeta del vehículo con fuerza.

"PASTEL DE LIMÓN"

Las 6 avestruces en carrera oyen esas palabras y frenan clavando sus tobillos (o lo que tengan detrás de las patas) en la tierra y paran muy cerca del risco, Shining Armor y Thorax tuvieron la suerte de estar sujetos pero los soldados de Thrax salieron volando y caen al risco, por suerte para ellos ya están muertos.

"Muy buen plan" -admitió el joven cambiante- "¿... Pastel de limón?"

"Era el postre favorito de la reina" -explicó- "¿Dónde se esconden mi hermana y los demás?"

Siguieron su camino con Thorax indicándole a Shining Armor.

"Ah por cierto Thorax" -llama su atención y le sonríe- "bienvenido a la resistencia"

 **-En la actualidad**

"Y luego de horas de camino llegamos aquí" -dijo Shining Armor

"Qué bueno que estés bien" -dijo Twilight

"Y tú..." -Celestia llama a Thorax- "lo que hiciste fue realmente valiente: renunciar al imperio de Thrax, salvar a Shining Armor"

"Gracias majestad"

"Espera ¿Huyeron en la cuadriga de papá?" -preguntó Fluttershy y asienten- "¿Qué fue de él? ¿Está bien?"

"... Bueno Fluttershy no sabría decirte, después de pelear contra Goldar supo de tu supuesta muerte, pero se negó a creerlo ya que sabe que huiste con las princesas, abandó Equestria para buscarte"

Fluttershy sonrió- "mi papá está vivo pero..." -borró la sonrisa- "dejó Equestria, debo encontrarlo"

"Y lo harás" -dijo Thorax- "pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder"

"Pero..."

"Fluttershy, sé que como tu padre no pones nada encima de tu familia, pero Equestria las necesita, a las 6, ya que Thrax sea derrotado te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu padre" -dijo Twilight

Fluttershy bajó la mirada meditándolo, volteó a ver a todos los que estaban ahí presentes, ella quería a su padre a su lado, le prometió que casándose o no estaría con él el resto de su vida, pero Twilight tiene razón, la predicción decía 6 Rangers, 6 Rangers que enfrenten a Thrax y acaben con su imperio, solo se limitó a una sonrisa leve y asiente. Todos se sientan en fila viendo a Thorax quien tenía en una pared de la cueva un mapa de Equestria y una rama en casco.

Desde que Thrax dirige Equestria ha gobernado con puño de hierro, obligando a ponis a trabajos forzados, varios han muerto por tanto trabajar, y para empeorar ha comenzado la construcción de un muro para separar toda Equestria del mundo" -muestra un plano hecho por él mismo mostrando una jaula esférica- "una enorme jaula en forma de domo a prueba de magia, Shining Armor y yo no somos los 1os que logran salir de Equestria, él quiere evitar eso" -Shining Armor llega junto a él- "Shining Armor, dices que estudiaste el mapa al derecho y al revés, ¿Dónde está el cristal?"

Shining Armor vio el mapa.

"Leí ese mapa" -dijo tomando la rama de Thorax- "estudié cada coordenada que se marcó, cada poblado, cada línea de cada meridiano y si la memoria no me falla, y nunca lo hace… el cristal se encuentra enterrado..." -marca con magia ese punto con una X- "aquí mismo"

"... Ese es mi pueblo natal, ¡Eso es Ponyville!" -exclamó Applejack

La princesa usó magia para crear un modelo a escala de Ponyville con la X donde marcaba la ubicación del cristal, Applejack vio bien el modelo.

"Ese lugar yo lo conozco, fui ahí varias veces… esa es la pastelería Sugarcube Corner" -dijo Applejack- "entonces..."

"El Zeo Cristal se encuentra debajo de Sugarcube Corner" -interrumpió Celestia- "¿Hay más Thorax?"

"Sí majestad, Thrax tiene 4 capitanes en 4 diferentes puntos en Equestria, los mandó a esos 4 puntos por 2 razones: 1. Tienen algo que ofrecer a Equestria" -dijo marcando esos puntos- "2. Ahí nacieron 5 de las 6 Power Rangers y con el miedo de que haya más mandó a los capitanes ahí"

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rarity al ver esos puntos se exaltaron.

"¡¿Nuestros hogares?!" -exclamó Rarity- "¡Qué villano!"

"El miedo de esos pueblos se oyó por toda la nación, los ponis han perdido toda esperanza y eso fortalece a Thrax y sus soldados" -dijo Thorax- "les recomiendo que si quieren enfrentarlo 1ro se deshagan de ellos, si lo hacen los soldados se retirarán y esos pueblos recuperarán la esperanza"

"¿Qué los hará retirarse?"

"Son como una escuela de peces, si se deshacen del líder ellos no saben qué hacer, por eso todos hacen lo que dice Goldar" -dijo Shining Armor

"Pero les advierto que enfrentarlos será difícil, así como Rita y Zedd le dieron poder a Goldar, Thrax le dio poder a estos 4 capitanes así que les recomiendo estar preparadas para lo que sea"

"Tomará tiempo, mejor hay que tomar cada una su propio camino" -dijo Twilight- "cada una vaya a su hogar y desháganse de los capitanes"

"¿Seguras?" -preguntó Luna y todas asienten- "entonces no hay tiempo que perder"

La escena cambia con las mane 6 formando un círculo.

"La mórfosis, el poder de cada Ranger para transformarse en Power Ranger, donde se fusionan con su animal de poder y esa magia toma la forma de la armadura de batalla que las protegerá de los ataques del inframundo, tal vez sean más fuertes y resistentes, el poder del Inframundo es letal para un pony normal, pero para un Power Ranger es un ataque normal como un golpe o una patada o lo que sea, pero la armadura de batalla permitirá más resistencia y fuerza" -dijo Celestia

"Para invocar la armadura de poder tienen que hacer una serie de movimientos y decir el código de activación"

"¿Y esos cuáles son?"

"Pues..."

"Princesa espere" -Twilight interrumpe- "antes quiero decir unas palabras, ¿Si?"

"... De acuerdo"

Twilight voltea a ver a sus amigas- "chicas, en caso de que… no quiero imaginar el peor escenario, pero quiero que sepan que a pesar de que no iniciamos bien nuestra relación al punto de discutir, sé que debíamos aprender a llevarnos bien, pero eso no nos hizo amigas sino el que abrimos nuestras almas y nos conocimos mejor, aprendí a confiar en otros y no estar tan pegada a los libros, admito que antes era autista, y solo me dedicaba al estudio y la lectura… solo quiero decir gracias, por ser como son, no podría pedir amigas mejores que ustedes" -dijo Twilight conmoviendo a sus amigas

"Aww ¡Abrazo de grupo!" -exclamó Pinkie extendiendo cascos delanteros y entre las 6 se abrazan mutuamente- "jaja, aahhh las quiero chicas"

Las chicas se separan y Twilight se pone seria.

 **Oigan este soundtrack para darle ambiente a lo que sigue, oiganlo desde el minuto 1:15:** watch?v=LUyk2VnpPNw

"Llegó la hora"

Las 6 yeguas se colocaron en sus lugares.

"Los movimientos son sencillos" -dijo Celestia parada en cascos traseros- "presionen el botón principal del morpher diciendo "fuente mística" y crucen los cascos en X diciendo "fuerza de la amistad" y digan su animal de poder"

Las mane 6 se miran entre ellas y asienten una con la otra **(aquí el soundtrack debería ir en el minuto 1:41)** y presionan los botones.

"¡Fuente mística!" -confuerza cruzan los cascos en X- "¡Fuerza de la amistad!" -gritaron

"¡Lobo!"

"¡Halcón!"

"¡Pavo Real!"

"¡Rinoceronte!"

"¡Serpiente!"

"¡Unicornio!"

Tras decir el código de activación y como si la gravedad no les afectara, empezaron a flotar en el aire y frente a ellas aparecen de una en una auras de sus animales de poder con su respectivo color.

"¿Y ahora?" -preguntó Rainbow

"... Mórfosis amigas" -Twilight extiende los 4 cascos

El aura de unicornio corre a ella y se fusiona con su collar haciendo que brille intensamente, las demás hacen lo mismo, de una en una hacen la pose y de 1 en 1 las auras se fusionan con sus collares acompañadas de un brillo intenso y de repente listones mágicos de su respectivo color aparecen de sus collares y las envuelven por completo (como en Rainbow Rocks cuando las dazzlings cuando se transformaron en la canción "bienvenido al show") y sus cuerpos brillan en su respectivo color y entre los 6 se combinan en un intenso brillo blanco que cubre toda la cueva y la pantalla se pone en negro **(Aquí el soundtrack debería ir en el minuto 2:39)**. La pantalla ahora muestra la entrada de la cueva donde se ven 6 leves brillos de colores, de la cueva en cámara lenta como astronautas salen las mane 6 con sus trajes de Power Rangers, exactos como dibujó Rarity con las franjas celeste brillante y sus capas ondeando con el viento colores rojo rubí, azul zafiro, amarillo fuerte, rosa pastel, verde esmeralda y negro brillante, sus cascos tienen la característica de su respectivo animal de poder, caminan hasta estar a 2m de la entrada de la cueva y se detienen posando mientras sus capas ondean hasta que termine el soundtrack.

 **-Continuará-**

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** La verdad no sé si los Cambiantes se reproducen por medio de padre y madre, o si son como una colmena que la reina da a luz a todas las crías lo que haría primos a todos, pero este es un AU así que hago lo que quiero, y por favor respeten mis decisiones.**

 **** El katar es un arma blanca, usada en Persia y en el norte de la India. Consiste en una daga de hoja ancha con una empuñadura en forma de H, que hace que la hoja continúe la línea del antebrazo en lugar de quedar perpendicular a él. Ésta se sujeta por medio de un guante al que va unida y que se acopla a la mano y se ata por medio de cuerdas o diversas ligaduras al antebrazo, para así darle un mayor agarre. El final de la hoja se apoya sobre el dorso de la mano, dando lugar así al alargamiento del brazo con la cuchilla y un apoyo fuerte sobre el cuerpo. A simple vista parece tener solo una cuchilla, pero cuando presionas el gatillo se vuelven 3 cuchillas.**

 ***** Bueno como es un mundo habitado por ponis decidí buscar otro animal para tirar de carretas, carrozas, diligencias, cuadrigas, etc… y decidí usar avestruces ya que también son rápidos, veloces y fuertes.**

* * *

 **Siguiente cap: capítulo 6: batalla por Equestria pt. 1**


End file.
